The Cooper Adventures!
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Basically, this story has all of Sly's ancestors (Including Bob, Sly's father & possibly Sly himself!) in a fic that has their own adventurous plots, characters, bosses, and many more! *Rated 'T' for violence, language, some drug usage, and some adult themes!*
1. Tennessee Kid Cooper- Chapter 1

**Okay, first off, I'll like to welcome you fellow fic readers, writers, and reviewers to this whole 120 chapter fic, _"The Cooper_ Adventures!". Now, in case you didn't bother to read what it was about, here's the details: I've chosen 10 of the Cooper Ancestors from the Sly Cooper series. Each ancestor will have their own adventure plot, characters, and boss to fight at the end before the ending climax. There will be a total of 10 chapters for each ancestor; I planned this whole thing. Well, please enjoy this, and review! **

**OH, and if you are DESPERATLY waiting your asses off for a new chapter for _"Son of a_ _Thief"._ ****Well don't worry! I know I kept promising for a new chapter, and I haven't done so. I'm sorry, but I just needed a lot of time to come up with things. Besides, I've sent it to my beta to try and finish it, but I decided for him to send it back to me, for I have came up with the chapter's plot. Your waiting for a new chapter will be over...as soon as I hear from my beta again, and I get to work on that story again! Trust me...**

**I HAVE NOT ABANDON _"Son of a_ _Thief"_!**

**Now, with out further to do, please enjoy...**

* * *

**The Cooper Adventures!**

**Tennessee Kid Cooper (Wild West- 1884 A.D.)**

**Chapter 1**

_Some people call me "Ring-Tailed Rat"...some call me "Villainess Scum"...even "Scrawny Coon-Cooper"...but most importantly...I don't really give a jack-rabbit's foot about what these peoples' say about me! Know why? Because I'm...Tennessee Kid Cooper! _

A tall, shadowy figure is seen on a rocky cliff. The figure jumps down and lands in the dessert, reviling to be Tennessee Kid Cooper, who has a bag of loot. He whistles and then a horse quickly comes running from around the corner. Tennessee jumps upon the horse and slaps it's behind with his hand and grabs hold of the rope tied around the horse's mouth while placing the bad of gold into the pouch that was on the horse's left side on the saddle.

"Yea! C'mon, now, Jeans!" Yelled the brownish-gray raccoon.

The horse starts to run.

_I'm a criminal..._

Tennessee made his horse jump over a large boulder and continues on to go forth in the blazing heat.

_I'm a thief with a code. A law. Honor._

As Tennessee sees his exit out of the desert, he grins. Satisfied, he continues his way over towards his home-town, which was right across a few two miles, through two large mountains.

_But most of all-_

A gun shot was hear, and Tennessee then made a complete stop, after hearing the sound of a strong, male's voice.

"Hold it, Cooper! Where're ya going, partner?"

Tennessee groaned and turned his head around. _Not today..._Tennessee thought.

The gun-fire came from the town's sheriff, Sheriff Fox. He was the law who's been trying to capture Tennessee Kid for _years!_ After a few tries into getting him behind bars, he'll succeed, but Tennessee always manages to find a way to escape and continue to being a master thief every time; it gets on the sheriff's last nerves every damn time!

"Oh, C'mon now, Sheriff! Can we just not do this today?" Tennessee asked with a very irritated look on his muzzle.

The sheriff only laughed like he's gone mad, but stopped and gave the Cooper thief a very serious look. "No! Tennessee Kid Cooper, you've been causing me enough trouble through-out your life-time! Ever sense you were nothin', but 15-years-old, you were major trouble,"

"I was actually starting to be a thief when I was eight, sheriff. All Coopers start to become and learn to be a thief on their eighth birthday! Hell, my pop taught me a few things or two, before-"

"I know the story and how it goes, Cooper! You're pop was being chased by my pop ever sense he started to become a master thief! But once he'd had you, he suspect that something wasn't right. I knew it as well! Which was why after his passing, I'll finish what he'd started with you rats- taking you all to jail and have you hanged by the next sunrise! How'd that sound?" Sheriff Fox was many things towards Tennessee; the one and only thing that was on top of the coon's list was 'pain'. A lot of it to!

Tennessee only smirked up at him.

"And what, if I may ask, is your 'brilliant' plan to try and throw me into the slammer, now, huh?" Challenged Tennessee.

The only response from the sheriff was a smirk and pointed to gun to the sky; he shot his gun. At first, Tennessee was very confused for a moment, but not for long when a gang of sheriffs came out of no where.

"Back-up, Tennessee! I think it would be very useful. Well...isn't it not?"

"Not really, Sheriff..." Grinned Tennessee, who reached into a pouch on the right side of the saddle.

All of the sudden, in a flash, Tennessee slammed a small object onto the ground, causing smoke to fly almost everywhere. Sheriff Fox yelled in anger when he noticed that the blasted raccoon had disappeared. All the other sheriffs looked around as well; all was so confusing sometimes when trying to catch Tennessee Kid Cooper.

"Wha-? Where the hell did that scrawny, ring-tailed rat go to?!" Sheriff Fox was in rage!

This always happens when he was one-step closer into getting Tennessee Kid red-handed!

A few of the other sheriffs looks around the whole area as well. Fox had ordered his men to_ "not just stand there, but look around, you idiots!"; _they did. And now the sheriff was even more steamed, because he'd had enough of this!

"Urg! When I get my mits on that vermin, I'll-...AHHH!" He screamed and kicked a boulder has hard as he can, but screamed again, but in pain, and grabbed his foot while hoping around.

The other sheriffs found this a little amusing, and snickered to themselves. But the laughter didn't last long, when Sheriff Fox shot his gun towards the ground in front of those fools. They stopped and looked at their boss with fear.

"If you idiots don't find that coon soon, I'll be sure to have every-single-last-one of you hung by tomorrow if you don't stop laughing and GET BACK TO WORK! Understand?!" They all shook their heads and started to scatter, looking for the Cooper thief.

Sheriff Fox grinned to himself and got back onto his horse.

_Soon, Cooper...you'll be sorry._

* * *

Speaking of who, Tennessee was laughing has he road into his home town, and snuck into his little passage way that lead to the top of a high cliff-like hill, where his hide-out was. Behind a large rock was a small cottage-looking home; Tennessee's home. He's lived there ever sense he was on his own, and he'd never left it. Tennessee got off of his horse and tied the rope on the fence that was against the home and fed him. He'd taken the gold out of the pouch and walked inside the small building.

"Few," Exclaimed Tennessee has he dropped the bag of gold upon the table in the kitchen's corner. "what a find day it was for me! I still can't believe it- I've robbed many trains, crime-lords, and sheriff Fox most of the time, and I'm still not twenty-eight yet!"

And what surprised Tennessee the most was that his basement was almost _too_ full! He'd been stashing his loot down there for _years_!

But there was something going on in the raccoon's head that made him think hard about. It was something that he was thinking of for a while now. After getting a quick drink of water and sitting down at the kitchen table while looking out the window, where the sun was setting, Tennessee was thinking about maybe it was time to call quits?

"No!" Tennessee snapped at himself.

"For heavens' sake, Tennessee you're 25-years-old! Surely you can't be calling quits now! I mean, sure, I've already written in the Thievious Raccoonus, and been doing a lot over the years, but..."

Tennessee sighed with anger.

"...but that's all I've been doing. I want to do something else, right? When was the last time I got in contact with a perty lady, huh? Or when was the last time I sat down and had a beer or two? I have not idea! Wait!"

Tennessee ran over towards his bedroom and took out a large map from his stand what was in the corner. He rushed back into the kitchen and placed it there, spreading it out. Tennessee grinned to himself.

"I won't give up _just_ yet! I'll just...take a little break, right? Every thief disserves a small vacation once-in-a-while, right?"

It only took Tennessee an hour or two to come up what he'll do. His plan was to ride into a small town that's he's never been too (hopefully they'll won't recognize him either), and spend a week or two there. He'll gamble, square dance, maybe do a tiny heist if he feels like he'll need to get it out of his system, and, of course, try to get 'something' from a lady. If there was one thing that Tennessee knew about woman these days, was how to woo them; all men in the old west- cowboys, sheriffs, and thieves themselves, would get that kind of thing from a lady if they get lucky.

Tennessee laughed to himself once more, hoping he'll have a great time.

Before he went to bed, Tennessee went outside to feed his horse one last time. And once he was in bed, Tennessee swore that he'll wake up before the crack of dawn tomorrow, so that he can escape town quickly before the sheriff suspects a thing.

It was still crazy to Tennessee- how he never thought about taking a break. Maybe this was just what he needed. And he hoped it was! Because if this vacation goes well, Tennessee might consider retiring earlier than what he was expecting. Nah! That'll** NEVER **happen! But by putting all other thoughts aside, Tennessee only hoped for the best.

Tennessee may have knew what he'll want his quick vacation would be like, but what he didn't know was that it wouldn't be all fun and games...he didn't know that some kind of danger was heading his way.

But one thing was certain...Tennessee was going to have to find out on his own...what trouble he'll run to next.

* * *

**The ending for my first chapter in this event! How are you liking this so far? Should I continue?**

**Also, if you're probably wondering what kind of danger...well...I got the idea for the type of danger from a "little show" that I saw when I went to Branson in fall 2012. It was at Silver Dollar City, and I got the Tennessee Kid Cooper's plot in this story from inspiration in the whole "wild-west" theme that was going on.**

**Please review this. And if you wish to throw-out any hints or helpful ideas in this, please let me know (if I get stuck), and I'll see what I can do.**

**other than that, look-out for the next, and last 9, chapters for Tennessee Kid! **

**And can you guess which ancestor will be next...after I'm done with Tennessee?**

**Review!**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	2. Tennessee Kid Cooper- Chapter 2

**Tennessee Kid Cooper**

**Chapter 2**

The sun was slowly rising from the large hills and all of the landscapes in the old west; Tennessee was just leaving his home. After packing his stuff (including his cane/gun) he'd fed his horse and packed up his things as well. The sun was almost half-way up before Tennessee started his way out of his home town. In a distance from the hill-side where that raccoon left, Sheriff Fox was standing upon the old clock tower with binoculars, glaring down at Tennessee has he'd spot him leaving the area. But what got the sheriff really confused was the fact that he wasn't going anywhere that he'll normally go to pull a heist or anything, no, he was heading towards the _empty_ parts of the desert. Lowering his binoculars, the sheriff grinned his teeth against the toothpick that was in his mouth. Fox took out the toothpick and fiddled it with his left hand.

"The hell's that coon up to now?" He wondered; this was something that he's never seen Tennessee do before.

One of Fox's trusty sheriffs comes around the corner, with a cheerful grin on his muzzle. "Good morning, Sheriff! Nice day we have, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Fox flicked his toothpick towards the side and continued to glare at the raccoon that's wondering towards the empty parts of the desert.

The one sheriff looks puzzled as he notices the strange tone in his boss's deep voice.

"Sir...everything alright, boss?"

"McGhee," Fox begins, turning his face towards the hound. "what exactly is in those desert parts over there?" He pointed towards the direction where Tennessee was heading too.

"Nothing, sir. For what I've seen and been told, that there's nothing out there but an old desert. Why do you ask?"

Sheriff Fox grabbed McGhee by the shirt and dragged him towards his side, and placed the binoculars to his face. After McGhee saw Tennessee riding towards the desert, disappearing, he quickly snapped his head towards the Sheriff.

"Sir...whaddya think Coopers' up to now?"

The fox sighed angered and took out a cigar and lit it, placing it onto his mouth. "I dunno, McGhee. But what I do know is that we should probably follow him...I have a feeling in my gut that the ring-tailed rat's up to something."

* * *

Tennessee was trying to look through his map and the area around him at the same time. But it was impossible for both, because sand was blowing everywhere! The more Tennessee tried to keep sand out of his eyes, the more just blows into them. He'd had enough!

"Dag-nabit! Where in lord's name am I?!" Tennessee snapped with his own anger.

The wind was picking up speed, and all of the sudden, the map was flying out of Tennessee's hands!

"What the-?! NO!"

Tennessee started to make his horse run faster, so that he can grab a good hold of the map. More sand and dust blew everywhere! He couldn't tell where he was heading too! Everything was starting to become nothing more than a blur to Tennessee; everything was becoming too dangerous! He couldn't see through the thick air, his horse was panicking as much as he was (even though he was doing his best to stay calm), and now the map was long gone and they were officially lost!

But all of that seemed to start to change, when suddenly, the hard winds seemed to stop, and Tennessee spotted a weird-looking area up ahead. Whatever it was, It just made the grayish-gray raccoon even more curious.

"What in tarnation...?" He wondered.

Getting closer towards the strange-looking object, rather object_s_, in the distance, it came to Tennessee's realization, that it was nothing more than an old town. Tennessee tilted his head a little to the left and took off his hat, rubbing his set of head hair that stuck-out a little; curiosity filled him. He'd never seen this town before. To be fair, he'd _never_ been in these parts before.

All Tennessee's thoughts where drained-out when he heard a sudden cry, "Help!".

Tennessee quickly had his horse follow the sound. When he finally reached the destination of the scream, he saw a little rabbit girl stuck at an unstable-looking cliff, holding a red ball, on the lower underside of a cliff. Above the tiny cliff-side there was a grown lion lady with a few other children.

"Anna, just hang oh, darlin'! We're gonna try and help!" Cried the lion lady.

"Please hurray! Somebody! I think I'm gonna fall!" The small platform of sand and rock that she was on was slowly making some rubbing noises and sliding down a tiny bit, down towards the dangerous waters below. The girl screams again.

Tennessee gasped in horror; he must save that little rabbit girl. After getting off his horse quickly, Tennessee dashed down towards the edge of the cliff, climbing down with the help of his cane. It took a while, but Tennessee had finally reached the girl close enough to hold out his cane for her to grab. The lion lady and a few of the other kids noticed what Tennessee was doing, and cheered; but they were still scared about what could happen.

"Please be carful, mister!" Yelled one pig boy.

Once the little rabbit girl looked up at the brownish-gray raccoon and was a little startled by the sight of the unknown stranger. The girl whimpered a little, and Tennessee held out his cane further.

"It's alright, little gal, I won't harm you. Just hurray, and grab onto my cane, so that I can save you!"

The cliff was starting to slip again, and the girl panicked.

"But my ball! What about my ball? I can't hold onto my ball and your cane at the same time, sir!" She yelped once more as the cliff dropped lower and lower, making the girl panic more, and causing Tennessee to climb down more.

"You're just ganna have ta loose it, kid. I'm sorry, but you _have _to grab on now, unless you wanna die!" Panicked Tennessee, worried that the girl was going to fall.

With out even arguing, the girl dropped her red ball, and grabbed-hold on the cane before the cliff fell completely. The girl panicked more, scared as she was dangling from the hooked part of the stranger's cane. Tennessee lifted his cane up and ordered the girl to climb to his chest area and wrap her arms around his neck. She does so, but still scared.

"I got ya, kiddo, don't ya worry!" Tennessee exclaimed has he was doing his best to climb back to the surface.

Tennessee finally made it towards the surface, and the crowed cheered with joy. The rabbit girl jumped from Tennessee's arms and got back with the other children and teacher. But before she does, she hurries back towards the raccoon and hugs his leg tightly.

"Thank you, mister!" She exclaimed.

Tennessee smiled an patted the girl's head.

"No problem. Just be carful next time, alright? We don't your mommy so upset, now do we?"

The little girl just shook her head 'no', and went back with her friends, until the lion lady tapped her shoulder.

"Anna! Why were you down there?! Don't ya know it's too dangerous by this cliff?!" Snapped the woman.

The kids lowered their little heads has the woman continued to scowl them all about 'being safe', and, 'staying in the school grounds instead'. Tennessee stopped her and turned her towards him.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but where am I? And who are you?"

The lion took off her glasses to polish them for a moment before slipping them back on.

"Why, my name is Miss Lovett, I'm the teacher for these here young children. And as for where you are: Hindus Valley. Thank you for saving my student, by the way, Mister..."

"Cooper. My name is Tennessee Kid Cooper, ma'am."

Miss Lovett smiled a little, taking the kids back towards a wagon with three horses driving it.

"Well, Mister Cooper, why don't you get on that horse of yours, and come back into town with us. State your reasons for where you came from,"

Tennessee gladly got on his horse and started his way into town, riding right next to the wagon filled with the children, and right next to Miss Lovett.

"So, Mister Cooper, where ya from?"

"Burro Hills, ma'am,"

"Your business?"

"I've been doing business in many parts, ma'am," Tennessee said, trying not to make it sound like he was a master thief. He didn't want any trouble with anybody; he just wanted a relaxing vacation from the law and everything.

"What kind of business? You some sort of traveling sales-man or something, Mister Cooper?" One of the children asked from the wagon.

"Sorta," Tennessee said, turning his head a little bit, so that the corner of his eyes can see the children, before focusing on the trail again. "But I do plan to stay in town for a little while. Maybe a week or two...possibly a month."

Misses Lovett looked at him and pointed towards a large, high building in the far back of the town. "Well, Mister Cooper, if you wish to stay, you'll have to meet the mayor and sign-in for the total number of days you'll wish to stay. His buildings' the farthest in town, against the high mountains."

Tennessee thanked her, and started telling his horse to ride into town faster.

* * *

As Tennessee enters the town, he sees that it's nothing more than a quiet, little town. He smiled and waved to a few people, who seemed friendly enough to wave back. Once he'd gotten to the town hall, he parked his horse, and got off. A small owl was standing by the building, next to a gate filled with a few other horses. The owl leaped over towards Tennessee and shook hands with him.

"Good day, Mister! Would you like for me to hold onto your horse for you, while you see the mayor?" Motioned the owl towards the gate.

Tennessee, thanks to his thief and lying skills, glared curiously at the owl. "Now son, I don't take kindly to foke who-"

"This isn't a trick, senior, honest! Look," He pointed towards a large sign above the gate that read, _"Stall"_. "I'm the mayor's 'keeper of the horses and wagons. If any visitors from a long distant, or wants to barrow a horse or wagon, I give it to them. It's been my job here ever sense I came here, senior, honest." Pleaded the owl.

Tennessee took a long look at the owl, but shrugs and hands him the horse.

Once Tennessee enters the building, he sees a male turtle sitting at the front desk. The turtle looks up and gives Tennessee a tiring look. "I guess you wish to see the mayor? Well, he's in his office- first door on your left upstairs. You can't miss it."

Tennessee thanked him and went upstairs.

After reaching upstairs, Tennessee knocked on the door on his left. No answer. Tennessee tried again. No answer. Tennessee then got worried, and opened the door. No one was in here. Confused, Tennessee entered, and the room was completely empty.

"Excuse me, sir," Came a voice from behind him.

Quickly, Tennessee turned around to see nothing more, but a brown, male raccoon. "But whaddya doing in here, son? Who ARE you?"

Tennessee gulped, and took off his hat, holding it close to his chest nervously.

"H-Hello, sir. My name is Tennessee Kid Cooper. I come from a long way, and I was told that the mayor's office was in here."

"The turtle at the front desk told you this?" The raccoon asked.

Tennessee nodded his head.

"Well, don't listen to him. He's old, and never pays attention. Besides, my office is now in the room far down this hallway. Why don't ya come with me?" With that, the raccoon started walking down the hallway, and Tennessee followed him.

"Your office? So that means you're-"

"The mayor? Yes! My name is Mayor Bill! But you can just call me Bill, okay, son?" The mayor lend-out his hand to shake with Tennessee.

Tennessee gladly took his hand and shook it; they've seemed to make a great bond just now. Tennessee wondered that. The mayor was a little chubby, not to mention he seemed nice enough. He was also about 6"5, and seemed to be forty-years-old or something. The two finally got into the office, and Tennessee sat down in a chair in front of the mayor's desk has he'd taken his seat.

"Well now," The mayor began. "where are ya from, Tennessee?"

"Burro Hills, sir. And I gotta say, sir, your town is pretty great, by the way." Complemented Tennessee.

"Why thank you, Mister Cooper. Burro Hills you say? Well...Never heard of it. I guess that's my age talking, or I've never left this here town." After his sentence, the mayor chuckled a little. Tennessee joined in on the laughter.

"Now..." The mayor began again once he'd stopped laughing. "...do you wish to say here, or what? What's your business here?"

"I left my town to get away from a few things. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I need to get my mind off of some issues. You think I could stay for a month or so?"

The mayor smiled and pulled out a large book and a pen. He opens the book and hands the pen to Tennessee, telling him to sign-into the citizen list. Tennessee gladly does, and the mayor shakes hands with Tennessee. Before any of the two could say anything, the double doors of the office flew open, and a voice could be heard at the doorway.

"Daddy! Some of these men outside are giving me the whistles again! Even one of them tried to look underneath my favorite purple dress! I want them perverts thrown into the slammer, ya hear me?!" The voice was loud enough to almost shake the whole room.

Tennessee, caught off-guard by the eruption of anger, turns around to face what caused that break-down. But what he didn't expect was that the break-down came from...a lady?

The woman in the doorway was a brown raccoon, but with lighter fur than the mayor's. She was wearing a light-purple dress with dark-purple trims on it. She held an umbrella that matched her outfit, even her shoes. She had very lovely brown eyes, and had a nice set of beautiful dark-brown head hair that was reaching down to her mid-back.

This lady made Tennessee almost blush, just by looking at her.

_Wow...now THERE'S a perty lady!_ Tennessee thought.

"Jessica, please, not now darling. I'm busy getting our new guest settled here in town. I'll deal with them after this, but first," The mayor patted Tennessee's shoulder's and motioned his free hand towards the woman.

"Tennessee, I'd like for you to meet my one-and-only daughter, Jessica Evens. Jessica, well...this here is our town's newest guest, Tennessee Kid Cooper."

Jessica caught-sight of Tennessee as well, and almost felt her legs turn into jelly herself.

_Golly...he sure is a handsome one..._ Thought Jessica.

Tennessee walked over towards Jessica and took off his hat, holding it to his chest with his right hand. "Why, pleased to meet ya, ma'am. I reckon I know why those men would whistle at ya...you're a perty, little gal, aren't you?"

At this, Jessica blushed deeply, and held out her left hand, covered with a light-purple glove; as well as the other one. "Nice to meet you as well, Mister Cooper. And...um...thank you!" She stuttered, almost too embarrass to speak to him.

Mayor Bill smiled a little bit, but then patted Tennessee's shoulder.

"Well now, son, why don't I show you to our hotel? You could use a place to stay, no doubt." He laughed a little.

Tennessee laughed a bit too. It was a laugh that Jessica found a little cute.

"That's right, sir! Now, if you don't mind by asking, where would I find a beer or any other drink here?"

"Oh!" Exclaimed the mayor. "There's plenty to go around in the salon! And..." He lend-in to Tennessee's ear to whisper, "...if you feel like getting lucky with a gal, then just walk into the building next-door to the salon. If you know what I mean..."

Tennessee burst out laughing and grabbed the mayor's shoulder to keep himself balanced, for he might fall down due to his laughing.

Jessica blushed once they've left, having a feeling what her father had whispered into Tennessee's ear. She didn't know why, but there was something about that stranger, Tennessee, that made her just wanna kiss him all over. But she knew they've just met. However, he seemed to like her too; it was kind of obvious. Or maybe he was just trying to be a gentleman? Who knows?

* * *

"Well, here we are! Hope you like this here room, Mister Cooper. And if you have any complants or questions, just come back to my office, alright?" Exclaimed the mayor. Tennessee nodded and picked-up his bags.

Once the mayor left, Tennessee started to un-pack. After he was done, he flopped down upon his bed, crossing his arms behind his head and inhaling deep breaths calmly through his black nose. Couldn't this get any more better during relaxation? But there was one thing that he started to think about: Jessica Evens. The mayor's daughter? That's the pretty lady that he was hoping for?

What would she act towards the fact that he's a most wanted criminal? Well, he wasn't gonna tell her...not yet. Besides, like he said, he only wanted to stay under alert, and have a great vacation.

* * *

Out in the old desert, Sheriff Fox and his gang was searching the whole area. They've been traveling for many miles, and still no luck on where that blasted raccoon could be at! The sheriff had always been the best at his job; now it's starting to fail and crash down- his perfect record in his law duties.

"C'mon, Ring-Tail...where the hell are you?!" Sheriff Fox whispered to himself.

"Sheriff," One voice called from behind.

Sheriff Fox turned his head to face a frog companion. "Perhaps we should begin to start a fire and camp here, tonight? I mean, the sun is gonna set soon, and it's too dangerous to travel at night."

The others started to agree towards his statement. Sheriff Fox didn't want to camp-out in these parts of the desert, or anywhere for that matter. But has much as he hatted to admit to it: His team was right.

"Fine," Sheriff Fox exclaimed. He points towards his most-trusted troop. "McGhee! I want you to gather some wood. The rest of you, start to un-pack your stuff. I'll keep watch first when the sun's all the way down, alright?" They all nod.

Sheriff Fox only wanted to catch Tennessee Kid himself, and he was going to make that goal! But for right now, he just wants to take a break and try to sleep before tomorrow's part two of this chase.

* * *

**If you guys are wondering when the action's going to happen, then don't worry, it'll happen in the next chapter! ^^ Also...our main villain for Tennessee's story will appear for the first time! :D**

**Please review, and thank you for liking this and keep on reading! **

**Yeehaa! LOL, sorry, got carried away...hehe...**


	3. Tennessee Kid Cooper- Chapter 3

**Tennessee Kid Cooper**

**Chapter 3**

In the quiet, small town of Hindus Valley, Tennessee Kid was sleeping peacefully in a bed big enough for one or two. The sun was rising from a long distance, but still was bright enough to smack the small town with the warmth of the sun itself. Tennessee was smiling gracefully in his slumber, wishing he couldn't wake up; he'll never want to during this wondrous vacation. But he had to get up. He just got into town, and he wanted to do so much before returning to the lovely styles of his family's thieving ways. The sun's warmth and heat-rays beamed through the glass window of Tennessee's room; the rays were making the tired raccoon almost throw a fit to himself, but couldn't help but to smile through his disappointment of not getting more shut-eye.

"Well, howdy to yourself, sunshine." He groaned and sat up in bed.

Once Tennessee was sitting up on his bed, reveling to be wearing nothing but a white-sleeveless-undershirt with orange sleeping shorts, he'd stretched for a good while, smacked his lips while scratching his back a little. He looked tired, and he felt like it too. But that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying his free-time out here, away from Sheriff Fox and his gang. Sometimes, Tennessee would wonder how things are going back at his home-town; what's the sheriff up to? Does Fox even know that he's gone? Well, Tennessee just had to slide those thoughts aside; he had a vacation to enjoy.

After getting all his clothing back on again, Tennessee made sure to lock his bedroom, grab his cane (just in case), and walked out into the street. Tennessee smiled and took a long whiff of the clean, morning air that was surrounding him. Beginning to make his way towards a small dinner across the street, Tennessee bumped into someone; they both dropped their belongings.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time.

The two began to scan the ground for their things; saying, "Here, let me help you!". It was like, so crazy!

Eventually, Tennessee's hand got in contact with the other person's hand has he was going to help the person he'd bumped into pick up a stack of books. It was a lady's hand that Tennessee's met with. Blushing a little, Tennessee slowly looked up, and then he saw that he'd just bumped into the mayor's daughter. Jessica Evens.

Jessica seemed to look a lot like herself from yesterday, but her outfit color has changed from light-and-dark-purple, to light-and-dark blue. And this time, her hair was in a ponytail, supported by a beautiful light-blue ribbon. She was just so damn glorious and beautiful to Tennessee, that he didn't know what to say.

"Tennessee/Jessica?!" The two exclaimed in surprise at the same time, calling each other's name.

"Wow...hm...didn't expect to _bump_ into _you_ this mornin', Miss Evens." Chuckled Tennessee as he picked up her pile of books, and helped her up with his left hand.

Jessica giggles and picks up Tennessee's belonging, handing it to him. "Sorry, it's mostly my fault anyways, Mister Cooper. When you're caring a stack of books, you can barley see where you're going." She laughed a tiny bit.

"Where these books going to, ma'am?" He asked, trying his hardest to hold both her books and cane/gun at the same time.

She didn't respond, but Jessica's ears dropped slightly at the sight of Tennessee struggling to carry so much stuff. She reached out to grab at least a few of the books, which Tennessee thanked her, making it easier for him to carry both things.

Jessica wiped a trim of her bans back to the side of her head, behind her pointy ears. "Well, Mister Cooper, if you must know, I'm returning them to the library,"

"Read so often?" Joked Tennessee, finding it amusing that a woman would read, like, six-to-eight books all together.

She smirked.

"Well, yeah. Readings' what I do for my fun here. I really don't have anything else to do; no friends anyway. Well, I have one friend, but she's always so busy." Jessica explained as she started her way towards the library. Tennessee follows.

"Well, ma'am," Tennessee began. "If you aren't too busy...would you, maybe, I dunno...care to join me for breakfast? That is, if you haven't eaten already and would like to, of course." He explained.

Jessica smiled at him a nodded.

"Oh, Tennessee, that sounds wonderful! I'll just drop-off my books, and we can go and eat." And with that, Jessica turn-in her books.

* * *

Once in the diner, They've gotten a swell table by the window, on the upstairs balcony. Jessica was laughing while Tennessee tried to impress her with a few jokes and funny-looking gags. One of his gags involved sticking two straws in in nose- that one really got her. They didn't just mess around with puns and gags, they've also gotten to know each other quiet well. In fact, they've apparently had the same interest: books, square dancing, exploring, and many others. Jessica mentioned that she could sing, and Tennessee found that pretty interesting; but not as interesting as when Jessica asked him if he could sing too, but he only said, "Kind of.", which made her giggle a little bit.

"I've gotta say, Jessica, you're not what I've expected to be," Tennessee says with a grin, placing down his mug down on the wooden table.

Jessica grinned as well.

"Oh really? Well then, tell me, Mister Cooper, what _did_ you think I was like?"

"I thought you would be nothing but one of 'em snobbish, bossy girls." He claimed.

Jessica snorted a little laugh.

"And why would you think that?" She says during her little chuckle.

"Because you're the mayor's daughter and should have a lot of money, meaning you'd be a brat." Tennessee rubs the back of his neck nervously after saying this.

There was a dead silence between the two for a brief moment, until Jessica laughed about Tennessee's false statement about her. Tennessee joins in, and then Jessica reached over the table and grabbed his hand.

"Oh Tennessee, I like you. You seem like a very funny, smart, and kind fella." She blushed a little.

"Aww, sucks..." Said Tennessee in an embarrassed, yet very flattered, kind of tone. "Well...I...well...back at ya, Miss Evens." Chuckled Tennessee.

All of the sudden, there was loud noises coming from outside. Tennessee and Jessica looked out of a window, to see a large carriage pulling into town, with a bear playing on an old-western piano on top of it, while a wooden platform comes out of nowhere! This was all looking too suspicious. Tennessee and Jessica hurried outside to see what's going on.

Tennessee and Jessica stood outside of the diner, watching curiously. Then there was a voice surrounding the area.

"Ladies and gentle men...boys a girls..." Says a mysterious male voice. "Please put your hands together, for the amazing..."

Tennessee studied the carriage more closely.

"...Fantastic..."

The large crowed continued to watch in awe.

"...Mysterious..."

With out anybody noticing, two rats hope out of the back of the carriage, climbing to the top of the roof of the building closes to them, heading to town hall.

"...Weasen...!"

Then, red smoke bombs upon the small stage, reveling a tall, male brown weasel.

The weasel had a mustache that twirled a little on the ends; he even had a boomer hat (like Tennessee's, but was black and had a red trim). His clothing was a black vest over a red shirt, along with a gold pocket watch in his pocket, and a red hanker-chef. He wore black long pants with black shoes. He even had a long back cape, but blood-red on the inside of it. And last, but not least, he carried a long, black cane with a red gem on the handle-part of it, and his eyes were a bark brown.

The weasel grins down at the citizens of this small town.

"Why, hello..." Says the weasel in a very mysterious tone. "My name is Weasen." He claims, taking off his boomer hat, and bowing.

The mayor's eyebrows lift.

"What's going on here?!"

"Relax old man," Says the weasel calming.

Then he disappears through red smoke, then reappears next to the mayor, making the crowed, and the mayor, gasps in amazement. The weasel grins and takes out a card from his vest, handing it to the mayor.

"My card..." He claims.

The mayor took the card and read it out-loud, so that the whole town could hear him, "'Weasen: Professor of magic'?" He looks up at the weasel, handing him the card back. "You some kind of magician, son?" He'd asked.

Weasen simply nodded; he disappeared through the smoke again, the appeared on the stage once more.

"You see, good people of Hindus Valley, I've travel from town-to-town. I preform magic for entertainment...and money. This is my lovely career...as a magician! Now, who wants to see me put on a show?!" Weasen exclaimed with joy through his mysteriousness.

The crowed cheered and clapped their hands. Jessica made a tiny squeal while smiling in awe as to what she was about to witness. Tennessee just made a few stares at him for a while; he didn't trust him. There was something about his guy that just felt untrustworthy.

"Oh, how exciting! I've never actually seen a magic show before in a very long time! The last time was when I was a tiny, little gal." Jessica smiles with a sigh as she goes through her old memories as a little girl.

"Really?" Tennessee wondered, peering over to her.

She nodded.

While that was going on, the two rats entered the building of town hall, looking around before continuing to go further into the place. As they enter the mayor's office, they quickly rush towards the back of the desk, towards the bookshelves, and start throwing books off the shelve, until they cleared enough books to see through the large gap of the shelves, seeing a large painting in a secret room. The two rats take out axes and start to tear the shelve apart, making a gap big enough for both to enter.

Back outside, Weasen scans the crowed around him. "Hm...who would like for me to preform a little show?" He'd asked.

Everyone roared with excitement and clapped their hands together, cheering him on to do a trick.

The weasel smirks with a devious look; he chuckles under his breath. Tennessee notices the look on Weasen's features, starting not to trust him any further. He taps on Jessica's shoulder, who turns to look at him, noticing the look upon the raccoon's face.

"Tennessee...are you alright?" She asked him; so concerned.

He shakes his head. "Not even the slightest," He turns to look at Weasen, who's calling a little ram boy to come upon the stage. "I have a bad feeling about this guy, Jessica."

She looks surprised. "What?! Tennessee Kid Cooper, how can you not trust this man? He seems to be a very interesting magician,"

"But I know he's up to somethin', Jess. I can feel it. I know this may sound a little odd, but I think he could be a criminal."

"Oh? And how so?" Jessica asked, before rolling her eyes.

"Because...I'm a-" He stops dead-straight there!

_What the hell am I even doing?! I don't want her, nor anybody here, to know who I REALLY am!_ Tennessee thought with anger and fear.

After stopping there, Jessica crew curious; she lifted an eyebrow and spoke, "You're what, Tennessee?" She asked him out of curiosity.

It was a good thing that Tennessee was a thief; he was easily able to come up with a quick lie. "I'm...certain...certain of it! I'm pretty sure that he's...bad news."

Tennessee's lie wasn't really getting Jessica to believe that he's right about this guy. What would he know? He doesn't know Weasen; he wouldn't even know any type of magician what so ever!

Weasen looks down at the little ram boy; he hands him an egg and turns his head towards the audience.

"Now, I'm going to have this egg...transform!" He exclaimed.

Weasen covered the egg that was in the boy's hands with a small, purple cloth, covering it completely, that it also covered the boy's hands. The audience continues to watch the sense before them; they looked pleased. And with one snap from the weasel's fingers, he'd taken the cloth away from the goat boy's hands, reveling a pigeon! The white bird flew away from the town, causing the crowed to cheer Weasen on-and-on.

Back to the rats, they've started to wreak the painting that was against the wall, only to find a vault behind it. The two rats smirk as they start to work on it; it was a tough safe to crack! Finally, the rats was able to break-loss the safe, reveling a large, red ruby. Grinning, the rats steal the ruby from the vault and start to walk out of the hidden room, only to find the old turtle, standing at the doorway.

"Hey! Whaddya think you're doing?!" The turtle asked in his old-timer confusion voice.

The rats didn't want to waist their time on this old guy; they've quickly jumped out of the window from which they've came.

Worried, the turtle quickly cocks his head towards the stairs. "I must warn the mayor! Fast!" He exclaimed. The turtle started his way, but only moving too slow. "I must be quick!" He exclaimed again, still moving in a slow, turtle past.

After another trick from Weasen, which involved juggling fire torches and eating the flames with out even burning himself, he'd earned some more applause from the town's foke. The more he'd watched Weasen, the more Tennessee started to feel that maybe he had been a little too over-reacting about this guy. He's starting to feel like he could trust him; but only a little! But all of that was about to change. Fast.

Tennessee spotted a male mole coming onto the stage, whispering something in Weasen's ear. Weasen seemed to smile venomously and looked like he was snickering. It was a good thing too that Tennessee was able to speak 'lip', because he'd read on Weasen's lips, "Perfect". Well, this made Tennessee a little concerned; but more likely worried once Weasen says,

"I sense they mayor's daughter is in the crowed today! Can I please have the lovely lady up here? I'd like it if she could help me with my next, and finale trick of the day! The grand-finally!" Weasen said with a cocky grin, which to Tennessee meant, 'trouble'.

At this, everyone in town started to cheer, and encouraged Jessica to go upon the stage. Jessica flushed, but gladly does; Weasen seemed to have something big planned.

"What I shall do for my trick," Weasen begins as a big, wooden box appears on stage, behind him and Jessica. "is to make the mayor's daughter...disappear!" He waved his hands around like a little child, proving his or her point.

The crowed made sounds of awe in many spectacular ways. Tennessee, however, didn't find this interesting at all. So, detecting danger, Tennessee got his Cooper Cane ready; he'd gotten his gun all set, just in case this really _is_ a stick-up. Weasen opens the wooden hatch of the box, allowing Jessica to enter. Once Jessica was inside, Weasen closes the door and locks the box, spinning it around- very fast- and then snaps his fingers. The spinning of the box stops, and Weasen opens it, reveling nothing but red smoke, disappearing in the mid-air.

Everyone gasped in surprised, yet they've clapped their hands excitedly.

"Very nice," The mayor exclaimed. "Now...please bring my daughter back, Professor Weasen."

Weasen only grinned evilly at the mayor. The crowed seemed to notice it; Tennessee noticed to, and started to lift a rover a little, getting a good aim at the weasel.

All Weasen said was, "As you wish..." He'd repeated what he'd done to make Jessica disappear. But once he'd opened the box again, it was reveled that there was no Jessica Evens...but lit TNT!

Weasen takes out the lit explosives and quickly throws it at the towns people. Tennessee quickly took the action of shooting each of the explosives, which got everyone to face him in awe. Tennessee snapped, "Where's Miss Jessica Evens, you weasel!"

Weasen got on top of the carriage, and hit the back of the carriage with his cane, reveling a small window with Jessica peering through it. "Help! Somebody! Get me out of here!" She shrieked with terror.

"C'mon you fools, drive!" Weasen barked.

The carriage started to ride away. Tennessee looked at the mayor, who looked scared for life.

"Don't worry, mayor, I'll rescue her!" Tennessee exclaimed, getting onto his horse and started his way towards the run-away carriage. All the towns foke started to cheer him on as he raced to rescue Jessica Evens.

* * *

In the open desert, Tennessee was catching-up with the carriage, but the only problem was that one of Weasen's men was on top of the carriage, firing his gun towards the coon. Tennessee dodged each bullet, but except one that his upper-chest are, near his right shoulder blade, but as much as the pain hurts, Tennessee kept pushing himself. He fired his Cooper Rover, getting the goon in the leg, making him fall right off the carriage with pain. The grayish-brown raccoon smirked, looking pleased with himself, but continued to focus on getting close to that carriage.

In the carriage, Weasen was looking over the ruby that the two rats stole. He grinned as he exchanged the rats a satisfied look.

"Well done, my amigos. I shall reward you two well,"

The two rats started to cheer happily to themselves; Weasen had hired them to steel the ruby while he'd distracted the whole town. But Weasen smirked evilly before pulling out a gun from his coat, and shot both rats. Both rats where dead.

"But what I didn't say was you're actually _get_ something that was _bad _towards_ you_. However...you two _did_ get eternal rest; that's something good, right?" He'd laughed darkly.

All of the sudden, there was a bullet shot through the wooden carriage. Weasen and his men froze.

Weasen moved to peak through the hole where the bullet was shot through, only to find Tennessee riding his horse, keeping up with the carriage. Quickly, but angrily, Weasen peeks his head through the hatch on the front side of the carriage, looking at the driver and the passenger. "Don't just stay on this area here, you jack-asses, move the carriage towards the bridge-like roads!" Barked the weasel, before going back into the carriage.

"Just wait, Weasen!" Barked Jessica.

Weasen walks over towards her, and pounds his fist against the wooden wall, right next to the small window that Jessica was peering through.

"Quiet!" He hissed.

The carriage made a rough turn towards some old desert parts. Tennessee quickly made his turn and started to follow that carriage. Both the carriage and Tennessee were riding on dangerous paths; the ground underneath them was old and could easily break. Tennessee had to be quick with freeing Jessica, before it was too late.

In a hurray, Tennessee went faster on his horse, and got close enough to the back of the carriage; he then started to break the chain that was attached to the door. Once he'd opened it, Tennessee reached-out his hand, and Jessica quickly took it and sat upon Tennessee's lap has he pulled onto the rope that was in his horse's mouth, telling him to turn around. As they were turning about, Tennessee smirked at the sound of Weasen's nasty voice from behind, "I'll get you, Cooper!" He shouts.

Suddenly, the ground underneath them began to crack, and they fell. Tennessee and Jessica were rolling down a hill, and then landed in a canyon. The horse was alright, just laying down on a rock that he'd landed on; Tennessee and Jessica both landed against a rocky wall. Tennessee was on his back, and Jessica was laying on top of him. Tennessee's arms where wrapped around the female, and both their noses where touching each other; they were flushed.

"Um...sorry," Jessica breathed, trying to catch her breath after the fall.

"No worries..." Tennessee breathed out; he too was trying to catch his breath.

Jessica slowly got off of the male, and Tennessee slowly sits up; Jessica noticed Tennessee's top chest are, near his right shoulder, was bleeding! Worried, she quickly got over towards him and opened his shirt a little, seeing the blood and where the bullet got him. She gasped silently and covered her mouth.

"Tennessee! You're hurt," She said in a worried voice.

Tennessee only shrugged. "I'm alright, Jessica, I'm not hurt." He claimed. Tennessee got up, but felt a sharp pain in the area the bullet from one of Weasen's men shot at. He groaned and gasped from the pain and covered his chest, getting to his knees. Jessica wrapped his arm about her shoulder and supported him as they were heading back to the horse.

"We need to get you back to town. I have a friend who's a skilled nurse; she'll help ya." Said Jessica as they were making way for the horse.

* * *

Back in the town, Tennessee was laying down in his hotel bedroom, on his bed. He lay there, shirtless, so that the nurse could get a clear look at the injury. It turned out that Jessica's friend was indeed a skilled nurse; she was actually making the wound a little more better. The nurse was light-gray rabbit; she was female. She was wearing a white dress and had her ears in a bony tail. The nurse even had blue eyes.

Tennessee gasped a little, it stun when the nurse was cleaning the wound. The rabbit calmly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tennessee, but I need to clean this wound. The tough part is over- removing the bullet- remember? At least you're getting better," She chirped.

Once the nurse was done, she'd got her bag together and tells Tennessee to just rest in bed for a few hours. At the doorway, she meets Jessica there, holding a think of flowers and was carrying a novel with her.

"How's he doing," Jessica asked. "Tennessee's alright?"

"He's fine, Jessica." Smiled the rabbit nurse.

Jessica gave-out a large smile and hugged her rabbit friend. "Thank you so much, Lurie!" She whispered into her ear.

Lurie smiled and hugged her friend back. "It's no biggie, Jessica. Have a great day. Will I be seeing you at the party tonight?"

Jessica nods and Lurie leaves, giving her and Tennessee their privacy. Tennessee turns to see Jessica closing the door and slowly walking towards the bed. Jessica sits on a chair next to the bed; she placed the flowers on the nightstand next to them, along with her novel. Jessica smiles warmly at the handsome raccoon who'd saved her life from a villain today; he smiled back. A soft, gloved hand slowly rubs Tennessee's furred head, making him chuckle a little, and made her giggle a little.

"Tennessee..." Jessica begins to say in a smoothing voice. "I-"

The doors open and the mayor and a hound dog enters.

"Mister Tennessee Cooper," The mayor says with a serious voice. "those bad guys have stole our town's most prized possession- The Red Ruby. It was found here on the same day that our town's founder found this town. It's been here for a while now, and it's gone. Sense you've saved my daughter- thank you so much by the way- and you seem to be a very adventurous young man. How'd you like to track-down that weasel and put him in his place? I will give you a good deal of money if you do this for our town, Tennessee Kid."

The mayor's request was filling-up Tennessee very quickly. He wasn't for sure if he should; he just came her for a vacation, wasn't that too much to ask? Yet again, he was told by the mayor that he WILL be receiving a great deal of money...

"Who's he?" Tennessee pointed, referring to the hound dog that entered with the mayor.

"He's our town's sheriff- Sheriff Henderson," Explained the mayor.

Sheriff Henderson- the hound dog- was the town's sheriff? If only Fox was here, then this'll make things much worst! Henderson was wearing a cowboy hat on his head, had a belt around his waist with many bullets to choose from and had two guns. He had gray eyes- much like Tennessee's- and was wearing a black-and-white shirt, complete with a brown vest and blue handkerchief tied around his neck. He even had a gold badge that said: _Sheriff_, confirming that he was, indeed, the town's sheriff.

"Howdy, son," Henderson says in a deep voice, tipping his hat towards Tennessee. "I hear that you've saved the mayor's daughter and that you've been in many places. Well, I've been doing some thinking, and if you agree, I'll be helping you, along with a few others."

Tennessee raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I need company to help me with this if I do agree? You guys don't trust me or something?"

The mayor and sheriff quickly shakes their heads. "No, no, Tennessee! I've dealt with Weasen before. In fact...we use to be partners..." Henderson claims.

Tennessee got comfy in his bed, starting to listen on the story that this sheriff was about to begin with.

Henderson took a deep breath, before telling his tale, "It was many years ago, we've been nominated to be town sheriffs and capture crooks. We've had many years of fun together; he'd always seemed to be a great partner, and a great friend, but all of that change on day. I was hearing that he's been committing crimes behind my back, but I've never believed them. One day, I soon discovered that Weasen has been studying magician magic ever sense he was a boy, and has been using his studies to his dirty advantage- committing crimes behind our backs! He's been a magician his whole life, and had a part of him that I've never heard about. I was so shocked to find him unloading a thing of gold with some thugs, that when I started to act, his goons already had me surrounded. I was thrown off of a high cliff, and fell into the dangerous waters that were below me. I've been on my own ever sense, and I became the sheriff of these parts. I've never seen Weasen again...until to this very day."

Tennessee took-in Henderson's brief history on Weasen.

"Please...help us..." Begged the mayor.

Looking at Jessica, Tennessee made a sad look on his muzzle. If Weasen truly was a criminal master-mind and had the skills of a magician, the chances were he might never come back. But he had too. Not because of the money, but he took this as a sign of clearing his name! Once Sheriff Fox sees that the infamous Tennessee Kid Cooper saved a town, by returning a prized possession and putting a highly-wanted criminal behind bars, he'll have to reward him so how! Tennessee say this has a chance to prove himself to Sheriff Fox, and that he'll never had to worry about running from him again. Plus, if he does get his name cleared by the law, not having to worry about Sheriff Fox again, and gets that well-disserved money, he might run-off with the mayor's daughter, Jessica Evens, has his bride. He smiled a tiny bit of that thought, along with a quickly snicker upon his day-dreaming grin that was on display of his grayish-brown muzzle.

Tennessee looked back at the mayor and Henderson, giving them each a nod of approval. "Yes! I'll help you, but...I lay the ground rules on the day we leave, which is..."

"Tomorrow morning. And of course; you're the leader of this here trip, son, so you'll be making the rules and plans. I'll be of assistance too." Henderson says.

Tennessee nods and the mayor and sheriff leaves. Jessica turns to face Tennessee with a very sad expression on her face.

"Tennessee...not that I'm happy that you're gonna help us but.." She starts to get some tears in her eyes. "But you can't! He's a monster, Tennessee, and you've gotten hurt already today! I can't risk you getting h-h-hurt!" She began to sob a little.

Worried, Tennessee quickly brought her very close to him, wrapping his strong arms around her thin body, and whispers sweet nothings into her ears, smoothing her has he gently rubs her back and rest her head upon hers. Jessica calms down a little; she looks up into his eyes, and he cups her cheeks gently with his hands, and smiles sadly at her.

"But I have to, Jessica," He says in a broken gasps. "I have too. Jessica, you're important to me, and I can't let you, your father, or anyone else down. If that bastard thinks he can just try to out-run the town AND Tennessee Kid Cooper, than that rat has another thing coming." She says firmly.

With out thinking, Jessica kisses Tennessee's cheek and gives him a sad look, wishing he didn't have to put his life in danger, just for her. Tennessee takes Jessica's face, and gently places his firm lips upon hers, kissing her.

Jessica didn't mind, and she kisses back. Tennessee pulls her firmly on top of him and continues to kiss her while gently rubbing her back. Soon, Jessica pulls away, smiling sadly. "Tennessee...before you leave tomorrow...please come to the party that'll be in the salon tonight."

Tennessee smiles and brings her back into another kissing session.

"Wouldn't miss it, darlin'." He muttered smoothly has their lips were close to each other during their kiss.

* * *

In the salon, the whole town was there, square dancing and cheering and applauding everybody who made it towards the center of the room, square dancing with a partner. People clapped and laughed; it truly was a marvelous time. In a corner of the room, Jessica was sitting down at a table with Lurie; she was wearing a light green dress with dark trims and had a pony-tail in the center of her long and beautiful dark-brown hair. Lurie was wearing black.

"So...you and Tennessee..." Lurie winks, gently patting Jessica's arm.

Jessica blushed a little. "Yeah...he's a real sweet-heart," She smiled.

The doors open, and Tennessee walks in. A few of the town's people who does see Tennessee welcomes him and shakes his hands, thanking him for his heroic actions that were displayed today. Tennessee thanks them and continues to watch the square dancing, followed by more people on a small stage playing a few instruments. Everyone just seemed so happy hear tonight. After leaning against a wooden coelom, watching the town's foke having a blast, a waiter walks over toward him. "Would you like a beer, sir?" He'd asked. Tennessee nodded and took a mug, drinking it as he continued to watch.

Tennessee scans the whole area and sees Jessica sitting with her friend, Lucie. Grinning, Tennessee places his mug on his table and walks into the circle once the trio of male dancers got back out of the circle. Once Tennessee enters the circle, everyone cheers and claps, shouting his name. Jessica and Lucie turns their heads towards the crowed, and spots Tennessee.

Tennessee turns to look at the direction where Jessica and Lucie were sitting at and took his head off, extending his hand hold his hat towards the location, he says, "This ones' for you, Miss Jessica Evens!" He exclaimed.

Everyone who was blocking Tennessee's view steps out of the way and they all see Jessica and Lucie sitting there.

"Awww!" They all say, followed by a, "How sweet!"

Jessica blushed.

Tennessee then started to square dance by himself; kicking one foot in front of the other and doing all sorts of tricks that he's done and learned in the past. People clapped louder and louder. Suddenly, Tennessee square danced towards Jessica and grabbed her hands firmly, brining her towards the center with him. Jessica only stood still in the center and laughed and Tennessee danced around her, giving her a heart-warming smile. It only took Jessica a minute or two to finally get into it, and started to dance side-by-side with her raccoon lover.

More clapping and cheers where around them, and the music got higher. Tennessee lift Jessica off her feet and lifted her high in the air has high as his arms can extend, and spun her around for a few seconds, before placing her back down.

Jessica smirked before saying, "Now this ones' for _you_ Mister Tennessee Kid Cooper!" She says with a large smile, laughing as she starts to do her own little tap-dancing upon some tables. Tennessee smiled has he watched Jessica dance around the room. Jessica got close to Tennessee and kissed his cheek, which got his eyes widen and his fur flushing a tint of red. All of the guys whistle and make "Oooo" sounds, followed by a few laughs and giggles.

Tennessee grinned and started to dance with her again, this time, spinning them both in a circle, before stopping in the center. Jessica took off Tennessee's hat, covering their faces from one side as they both share a passionate kiss, ending the dance.

People carried on with the cheers and clapped even more louder and the music stopped. Tennessee and Jessica part their lips and stand back up; after placing his hat back on, Tennessee smiles and takes Jessica's hands.

"I love you," The both say at the same time in a whisper.

Just then, the mayor and Sheriff Henderson gets on the stage. "Listen up, everyone!" The mayor says. "Our good friend, Mister Tennessee Kid Cooper, has agreed to get our ruby back, and stop that damn weasel for good! Also, for kidnapping my one-and-only daughter, Miss Jessica Evens!" He exclaimed.

"Further more," The mayor says again. "I wish both Tennessee and our sheriff, Sheriff Henderson, has a safe journey through the dangerous lands, to return the ruby..."

As the mayor's speech is over, after a few more verses, everyone goes back into partying. Jessica turns her head to look at Tennessee, he looks at her as well. Jessica smiles a tiny bit and slowly walks over towards him. He wraps his arm around her and walks upstairs with her, so snuggles her head close to his neck, and places a hand on his chest.

* * *

A door opened to a small room of the upstairs of the salon; Jessica walks in and pulls Tennessee into the room with her. She turns around and shuts the door- locking it- and turns back to Tennessee, wrapping her arms around his neck and starts to kiss him hard. Tennessee stops her after a few minutes and looks into her eyes.

"Jessica...are you sure that-"

"Yes, Tennessee! I'm scared, Tennessee...I'm scared that I might never see you again. Before you leave tomorrow...I-"

She was interrupted by him from another kiss; this one was sweeter and even more gentle. Tennessee parts their lips and gently hugs her.

"I promise you, Jessica...I will return alive...I'll return _for_ you. And once I come back, I'll give ya anything that you could want,"

"Even..." She blushes hard and red. She looks up at him with a shy look. "A family?"

Tennessee's eyes widen for a moment, but he takes-in her request. A smile forms on his muzzle, wondering (if they were to have kids) what would they look like. He always wanted to be a father, and being one was another way of passing-on his family blood-line. Tennessee smiles sweetly, and kisses Jessica once more.

"Yeah...even a family, Jessica...for you...for us."

Jessica smiles and kisses him even more.

Tennessee moans a little as she goes for his neck; he gently pushes her upon a small bed and climbs on top of her, smashing their lips together once more. They get under the covers and continue to kiss passionately.

* * *

Weasen and his men were in a cave, filled with gold and stashes of money. One of the goons, a goose, looked around the tall stashes of treasures that they've stolen from many other towns in the Old West.

"We've scored big, boss!" The goose exclaimed.

Weasen placed the large ruby that they've stolen in a glass case, snarling, "Yes...but that ass has gotten the mayor's daughter away, so we couldn't use he for ransomed! All well...at least we have the ruby. Once the timing feels right, I want to go back to that town again...to have the deed."

* * *

**Well, enjoy this, fokes! ^^**

**Chapter 4 will come sometime this week (hopefully) :)**


	4. Tennessee Kid Cooper- Chapter 4

**Tennessee Kid Cooper**

**Chapter 4**

In a dark room on the upper level of the salon, articles of clothing were scattered everywhere, and panting could be heard from a shaking bed. Tennessee and Jessica where underneath the covers, clutching onto each other tightly during the passionate love-making. After a loud gasps from both of them, they peek their heads from under the covers, still holding onto each other. They breathed hard, trying catching their breaths.

"Wow, Tennessee..." Jessica says out-of-breath. "I...love you."

"I know, Jessica...me too," Says Tennessee, trying to catching his breath still.

They've been like this for about an hour now. Jessica had told Tennessee earlier today that just in case he doesn't come back, she'll want to share some 'love' with him; she thought of it as a little 'good-luck' charm for him. Tennessee seemed to accept his 'good-luck' pretty swell.

After catching their breaths, the two raccoons just cuddled against each other on the small bed. Jessica rested her head on her lover's chest, and sighed dreamily, getting comfortable. Tennessee's large, bushy grayish-brown tail snaked it's way over Jessica's nude body underneath the covers, and wrapped around her from the back; he brought her a little closer due to the small nudge his tail gave her, which made her giggle a little. Tennessee smiled sleepily and kisses the top of her soft head as he rest his head against the pillow softly. He couldn't believe that he'd just made passionate love to the woman that he's been waiting for all his life. Something then hit him: what if he _doesn't _return from this mission tomorrow? What if Weasen kills him, or Sheriff Fox catching them during the journey, reveling Tennessee's secret? He couldn't allow it.

Slowly, he looked down at his almost-to-sleep lover and nudged her a little with her shoulder, and whispering into her ear, "Jessica...sweetie...I have something to tell you,"

Jessica stirs a little and looks up at Tennessee, giving him a curious look. "What's wrong, Tennessee?"

"Nothing's wrong, hun," Tennessee says firmly, wrapping his arm around her and gave a quick peck on the cheek on her. "I just want to say something really quick, before we fall asleep. I may not have the time to talk to you about this in the morning, so I just want to say..."

A tiny grin forms on the female's face, looking half happy and half tired.

"Go on, Tenn..." She encouraged him.

With a quick chuckle, Tennessee continued.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Tennessee." Jessica responded.

Tennessee smiles at her. "I'm glade you know that," He claimed. "because I don't know what I'll do without you, Jessica. You're very special to me, and I don't wanna loose you. Tonight, we've brought-out more love, and showed it to each other in a splendid way that I can't describe; and I wanna share more of those nights of romance with you, Jessica. And just in case I don't come back like you say I might not, I'm going to ask you this..."

He takes her hands, and he smiles at her; he looked nervous, but had a shy smile on display upon his muzzle. He brought her closer and looked down at her with love and lust filling-in his lovely gray eyes, which shinned beautifully to Jessica in the moon-light that lit the room.

"Will you marry me? You become my bride...my mate...my wife 'til the end of life?" He'd asked her, fear of rejection filling him as he soon gotten worried about her rejecting him. Sure, they've made love tonight, but what if this question scared her?

But Tennessee got lucky; Jessica did nothing but smile wide, and fresh happy tears rolled down the fur on her cheeks.

"Oh God, Tennessee, yes! I will! I will be your wife!" Screamed Jessica with pure happiness, before smashing her lips upon his.

Happily, Tennessee closed his eyes and they continued to do these actions of love, before sliding back under the covers, cuddled, and slowly closed their eyes. Sweet dreams were filing the raccoon lovers' heads all night, happy that once this Weasen problem will be dealt with, they'll to be married.

* * *

The sun raised through-out the lands of the desert, and Tennessee was stirring as he'd opened his eyes, coming in contact, face-to-face, with his fiancée, Jessica Evens (who'll soon be named Jessica 'Cooper' in a week or two). Quickly, but slowly for he was worried he might startle her, Tennessee got out of the bed and stretched for a moment, before gathering her clothing that was scattered across the room, and got dressed again. After getting completely dressed, he heard Jessica stir from the bed, after he'd placed his hat upon his now messier head hair.

Jessica slowly looked up from the bed, groaning as she was rubbing her eyes. Once she'd caught sight of her soon-to-be-husband, she smiled and brought the back of her head into contact with the pillow.

"Leaving so soon? You don't wish to give your fiancée a kiss, a 'good-morning', or even sitting down and have breakfast with before you leave?" She asked him with a smirk on her tired features.

Tennessee grinned and goes over to the bed. He climbs into bed and kisses her tenderly.

After getting freshened-up a little more, Tennessee and Jessica heads downstairs, seeing the owner of the salon cleaning up. The male possum looks up from his broom to see the two raccoons and his ears dropped.

"Where you two stuck here all night? I'm sorry for locking-up the place. Where _were_ you two last night, anyways? You're father's been worried sick about you, Miss Evens; Tennessee as well." The possum asked, left eyebrow raised as he put the broom away, and got back to the front counter.

Tennessee felt Jessica's grip on his hand tighten, she looked worried. What were they suppose the say; even to the mayor? What, is Tennessee suppose to just go to the mayor and the whole freakin' town and announce, "_Hey, I'm Tennessee Kid Cooper, and I made love to the mayor's daughter, Jessica Evens!"_? No, it's not going to turn-out that way!

Quickly, Tennessee responded, "We where upstairs, just looking out the window, looking upon the stars. I reckon we've gotten tired, so we decided to spend the night upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms. Sorry," He lied.

The possum only shrugged and told them that it wasn't any problem. Both Tennessee and Jessica heads outside, and sees the mayor with Sheriff Henderson, in front of town hall, talking. Jessica smiles and grabs Tennessee's hand, running towards her father with the exciting news.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed.

Both mayor and sheriff turn around and sees the two raccoons heading towards them; the mayor looks relieved.

"Jessica! Tennessee! Oh thank God, I've found you! Where were you last night, puddin'?" He'd asked, hugging his daughter.

Jessica smiled brightly. "We were upstairs of the salon; we fell asleep up there while talking and watching the stars together. But guess what happened last night, daddy,"

"What?" He asked; curious.

Some happy tears stroll down her face. Jessica turns around and walks towards her soon-to-be-husband, and rest her head upon his chest again, and he wrapped his arms around her, his tail wrapping around her legs, which made her smile, and him grinning.

"Tennessee propose to me, daddy...I'm getting married to him." She said with a warming smile.

The mayor was looking speechless; his daughter just informed him that she'll be getting married. This soon? And how about Tennessee? Not that he seems like a fine, young gentleman that'll be sure to give his daughter a bright future, but the fact is they've just met, and there's no question about it. And besides, who knows if Tennessee will ever return? These desert parts can be very dangerous, and Weasen's got a few tricks up his rotten sleeve. All of this was just so over-whelming, that the mayor couldn't even describe it. Even Sheriff Henderson looked surprised himself.

Clearing his throat, the mayor looked into her eyes; he asked, "Jessica, darling'...are you sure? I mean, you two just met, and there's plenty of other men out-"

"Tennessee is trust worthy, daddy! He's nothing like 'em perverts running around, who trying to look under my dresses and whistle at me, and yelling embarrassing things at me ever day! No, daddy, no!" Says Jessica with anger, defending her spouse.

"Now, lookie here, Jessica, ya know that's not what I meant. I can trust Tennessee, and he seems like a fine young man who can offer you a descent future. I'm just...a little...surprised, that's all, Jess."

Jessica still didn't like the sound of her father's tone and speech about her engagement. Wouldn't he be happy for her?

"But I am happy for you, Jessica. Oh Tennessee," The mayor says, taking a step towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sighs to himself, before saying, "if you do marry my daughter...you've got to swore that you'll take good care of her."

Tennessee smiles warmly and nods his head.

"Shoot, I'll take care of her like a coyote protecting her young!" He exclaimed proudly, holding her close to him, receiving kisses on the cheek from his fiancée.

Sheriff Henderson smiled as much as the mayor did; he looks upon the lock and notices that it's almost time to go. He turns towards Tennessee and gives-out an apologetic look.

"Tennessee, as much as I am happy for you right now, shouldn't we get ready and get goin'?" He'd asked, motioning his hand towards the old clock tower that stood somewhere behind the town hall.

Tennessee nods and kisses Jessica passionately real quick before he starts to get his stuff packed and ready. Sheriff Henderson starts to gather-up their team.

* * *

At the far entrance of the town, Tennessee walks with his horse towards a group of men that were sitting upon their own horses; one of them was driving a carriage that'll have all of their supplies and luggage. Once Sheriff Henderson spots Tennessee, he takes his bags and throws them into the wagon. Shaking hands with his raccoon partner, he places his hands onto his shoulder and motions his hands around the group of eight men that will be joining them.

"Tennessee, I'd like for you to meet our team: Arnold, Geoff, Curley, Jud, Michael, Sleek, One-Eyed Fred, and Doug." Announced Henderson.

Tennessee waved and they waved back, except for One-Eyed Fred. He just stared at him, then turned his head away, towards some peeks of high cliffs and rocks towards the sun's direction. The team looked pretty good.

Arnold was a warthog; he had brown eyes, wore a leather vest over a red-and-white checkered shirt with a black cloth tied around his neck. He'd even had a belt with some bullets, and carried a handgun.

Geoff was a rooster; he was carrying a double-barrel gun. His outfit was just like Arnolds' clothing, but blue-and-gray instead. His eyes were a light green.

Curley was a lamp, who looks like has a friendly face, but really seemed to be a scary guy. He seemed to look like he could be a stalker or something, but that doesn't let that get to Tennessee. He only wore a hat and had two, long hand-held guns, and had a good set of large, sky-blue eyes.

Jud was a chameleon, with a black-and-white checkered shirt with a gray cloth tied around his neck; much like Arnold. He had no gun, but a whip apparently. His eyes were very large, almost has if he wore staring into your soul.

Michael was a brown otter, with dark brown eyes, an orange shirt with a gun. There seemed to be nothing wrong with him.

It turned out, Sleek was just a nick-name for the male cat that was upon the horse with a thing of TNT in his pocket and a shovel. His real name was, "Lenny", but they all just call him "Sleek", just because he seemed to like it instead of his real name for some odd reason. He looked crazy- mostly because of all the dynamite that was held in his pockets and the bags attached to his horses saddle.

One-Eyed Fred was also just a nick-name for the male mouse; a good reason why- his left eye has gone missing! Turns out the poor guy got it lost when he was fighting-off some coyotes to reach a good home in Hindus Valley. But it was worth it to him. He didn't seem like much of a talker though- or anything for that matter. And he was mad-looking all the time. Tennessee couldn't blame him. To Fred's enjoyment, he seemed to carry a lot of guns and TNT as well as Sleek.

Doug was a golden retriever, and he seemed to be the only safe-looking and trust-worthy guy here in this group; other than Henderson, Arnold, and Geoff. He carried one hand-held gun and a whip.

"So..." Tennessee began. "This is our crew? Well, nice to meet you all. I'm Tennessee, and I'll be your leader for this trip, as well has Sheriff Henderson here. Let's just stay together, keep calm, plan ahead, and be strong at all times. Okay?"

They all nodded, and after shaking hands with Tennessee, he was about to get on his horse, until- "Tennessee, wait!" Called a very familiar voice.

Tennessee quickly turned his head around; it was Jessica, carrying his Cooper-Cane/Gun. Jessica was out of breath once she'd reached them on time. She seemed to have changed her outfit again; this time onto light-and-dark-yellow.

"You've forgotten this," She says, handing him the weapon.

Tennessee smiles and takes it, still a little nervous, but being strong, about this choice he'd made and the possible dangers that come on ahead. He seemed to notice a few single tears forming in her eyes as she looks onto the ground, having some doubts that her spouse will return. Tennessee takes her shoulder gently and walks a little away from the group, telling them he'll be right with them.

Looking up into his eyes, with a tear-stained face, she says, "Tennessee...please come back...I can't loose ya." She'd gasped a little through her tears and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Tennessee sighed, but with a smile, and pulled her off of him, taking her hands, and smile sadly at her.

"I hope I return safely, Jessica. Besides, remember what we've talked about last night,"

She nodded, which made Tennessee's smile brighten-up a little.

"Good. Because I want you to remember this: I _will_ return _for_ you, we'll get married, and I'll give you anything you could've possibly want. And if a family is what you've been wanting, I'll give us that." He reassures her, wiping a few tears from her face.

She smiled sadly.

"Promise?" She'd asked.

"I promise." He smiled.

They then share a kiss, and soon departed from their little moment, as Tennessee's reminded that they all need to start leaving if they ever want to get this job over with, and stop Weasen from doing anything else. Tennessee "OK'd" them, and said one last good-bye to his sweet fiancée.

And so they left. This was going to be a little bit of a challenge, sure, but Tennessee's worried about a few things. Not only about returning safely, but what if Sheriff Fox gets involved, and then he'll arrest him, exposing his secret? Well, Tennessee was just going to make sure that doesn't happen. And besides, Sheriff Fox isn't snooping around these desert parts, would he?

* * *

Sheriff Fox and his crew was now upon a high cliff, looking around still. They've been at this for at least two-day-and-a-half now; still no luck. This Cooper guy was pretty slick, and seemed to be missing pretty badly to the sheriffs.

"Mister Fox," One of them yelled. "Cooper is long gone! We haven't seen him in a long time! Why don't we just give up right now, before we run into any trouble?"

Fox quickly snapped his head and glares at his crew.

"Give up?" He started to question to himself. The others looks up at him with worried expressions. "Give...up...?" He then turned to his left, seeing the sun blazing the desert with it's heat, and continues to look around, until his eyes were fixed on more full land ahead.

"When I was a young boy, men...my pop never told me to give up; hell, he _never_ gave up himself! Why-The-Hell...should we give up now?! That Tennessee Kid Coopers' been slipping-away for the last time. And to tell you the truth here, gents', I'll be damned if I don't catch that little bastard!" Fox exclaimed, turning his head towards his crew once more.

"We're hunting Cooper down! I feel like he's still out here, and I ain't gonna give up now." He remarked under his breath.

Sheriff Fox seemed very mad at this point, but that was only filling him up even more! Tennessee was always the perfect target for the fox that's strict about the law, and that target was going to get a bull-zie the first time Fox sees him!

"And if you think you jack-asses are going to give up right now...then bite me! C'mon! Let's keep lookin'!" He shouted, riding his horse down the path that they came from.

They all continued to search for Tennessee all day today, but has to start planning on camping-out here soon. It's pretty dangerous to be roaming around at night.

* * *

**I have no school today, because we have some ice & snow here. That means I'll be sure to get started on the 5th chapter when I get a chance to.**

**Oh, and if you want an "Un-Censored Version" of Tennessee's and Jessica's little "moment" in the bedroom...plz place that in the review. I want your guys' opinion on that...if you want an un-censored version. lolz**

**Well, here ya go! ^^ Chapter 4! :)**

**Chapter 5- Coming Soon!**


	5. Tennessee Kid Cooper- Chapter 5

**Tennessee Kid Cooper**

**Chapter 5**

Tennessee was riding on his horse right next to Henderson, and he'd looked worried. Why should he be worried? Tennessee's been going all around South-Eastern America for God knows how long! But there was just some strange feeling that Sheriff Fox could still be out there. And what about Jessica; was she going to be alright? Of course she will! She's at home, what could possibly go wrong? Well...there's the possibilities of Weasen showing-up out of no-where and starts to kidnap Jessica again; but he was out here as well...somewhere. Or what if Sheriff Fox arrives in Hindus Valley before Tennessee even returns? What if he starts to explain the 'true Tennessee Kid Cooper'? All of these thoughts of fear was going through the raccoon's head.

Henderson seemed to noticed and a worried look formed on his muzzle. "Hey Tennessee, you alright, son?" He'd asked the nervous raccoon.

Tennessee looked at the blood-hound and nodded. But, unfortunately, Henderson seemed to be good at telling from lies-to-truths.

"Aw, C'mon now, Tennessee, what's troubling ya? Is it Weasen...the desert...Jessica?" He grinned on that last part. "I know you miss be away from her, Tennessee. I can see it...I can _feel _it." He claimed.

"Henderson," Tennessee says while rolling his eyes. "You really need to stay out of my personal life."

The two laughed.

"But seriously, Tennessee..." Henderson says as he finally stops laughing, wiping his sweaty forehead. "You must be missing her,"

"Ooo!" Yells Sleek. "Tennessee has a 'lil sweet-heart!"

Everyone else grinned and looked over at Tennessee, except for One-Eyed Fred, who's concentrating on driving the wagon across the desert; he was far ahead of them.

"Shut-up, Sleek!" Tennessee says as his fur on his face grows a tint of red.

Sleek rolled his eyes and started to chat with a few of the others. Tennessee had caught-up with the wagon, and started to walk next to Fred. He looked up at him with a friendly smile, wanting to earn some kind of conversation, and keep one going with this guy; he seemed depressed.

"Hey Fred," He greets him.

The mouse only looked at him; he narrowed his eyes and looked at the raccoon as if to say, _Get the hell out of my face!_

Tennessee stopped moving at the exact same speed as the wagon and looked a little insulted by the way Fred stared at him. A few of the other of the team goes by him, that once he sees Henderson, Tennessee quickly gets his horse side-by-side with the blood-hound.

"What's up with Fred, Henderson? What's his problem?" Asked Tennessee curiously.

Henderson looks straight ahead towards the wagon and sighs heavily. He began to tell the tale of how Fred lost his wife; she died while pregnant with their child. She was an Indian of the West, and a few gun-slingers came out towards his wife's village one day, while Fred was out, and burned the whole place to the ground, and killing each settler there. Some of the children and teenagers were taking away to work as slaves, but other than that, the whole place was destroyed, and the villagers there were killed. Once Fred returned and saw the disaster, he lost it. So he traveled from desert-to-desert, in hopes of finding a new way of living, to forget the terrible thing. However, a pack of hungry coyotes pounces on him and start to attack, making him lose his left eye. He wore an eye-patch over it, once some villagers from Hindus Valley spotted him, and they took him in. He never left his new home in the town for years. Until to this day, for he might have some kind of suspicion the Weasen was part of it all- killing the Indians and destroying all he loved. Henderson had tried to console him, by saying that Weasen was just a criminal, not a murderer. But Fred didn't want to hear it; he knew Weasen was a murderer as well, and was only going to do this to avenge his loved-one's death. If it was Weasen or not.

Tennessee took-in the story about One-Eyed Fred and looks over at the mouse who was working on the wagon. Tennessee turns back to Henderson and he frowns slightly, wishing there was something that he could do to make Fred feel a little better. But that was going to have to wait, for they have to focus.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hindus Valley, Lurie and Jessica are in a room in the town hall. Jessica is sitting upon her dresser, fixing her hair and trying to crack a smile; Lurie seems to notice.

"Jessica, what's troubling you?"

"Nothing Lurie," Jessica claims as she then takes out a thing of perfume, spraying some on her repeatedly. "Why would you think something's wrong with me?"

Lurie scuffs and rolls her eyes. Was Jessica playing stupid with her? It was quiet obvious what her friend was frowning about- Tennessee. He propose to her, and she said yes. Weasen almost killed him while he was rescuing her from his grasps; it scared Jessica to know that he might not come back if he goes after Tennessee again, and actually kills him.

"I know it's about Tennessee, Jessica. You're worried about him; scared actually." Stated Lurie, walking over towards her life-long friend, and placing hand on her right shoulder. "You're scared that he might not come back."

Jessica nudged, removing the hand off her shoulder and standing up. She faces her with a dirty look. If there was one thing that Jessica didn't like is that whenever she's trying to forget something that worries her, someone automatically brings the thoughts back into her head. "How dare you," Jessica snaps, heading over towards her window.

"I never asked you to get involved with what I'm feeling, Lurie."

"I'm not trying to get involved." Lurie claims calmly. "I'm only worried about that you're thinking about the doubts of him returning."

Jessica sighed and turned her head from the window to face her friend; she looks apologetic. "I'm sorry Lurie, I'm sorry."

Lurie's worried look softens into a small smile, and walks over towards her. Once Lurie met with Jessica at the window, she pushes some bands out of the female raccoon's face. She remembered that when they were kids, they would always look-out for each other; it was almost like they were sisters.

"Don't be," Lurie says with a soft voice.

Jessica smiles back at her friend and hugs her before the gray rabbit left the room, heading down-stairs. After a small sigh, Jessica turns to the window again, watching as the sun is nearing sun-set. Some fresh tears drizzle down her fury cheeks, wishing that she was back in her lover's arms. Jessica never wanted Tennessee to do this, but he had too, and she understood that. Besides, he'll be a hero.

"Please be alright, Tennessee." Jessica whispers softly, wiping some tears of worriedness off her face.

* * *

The wagon suddenly stops, no, tips over towards the left a little. Everyone stopped moving, and Fred keeps the whole thing from crashing into the desert's sand. Henderson then orders Arnold, Geoff, Curley, and Jud to help Fred with the wagon. Michael, Sleek, Doug, and Tennessee starts to watch as they struggle; they jump-in and start the assist them.

"Great," Muttered Henderson. "We've got ourselves a broken wheel! Just Damn perfect!" He takes off his hat, throws it onto the ground, and starts to repeatedly stomp on it with both feet for a good long twenty seconds. Everyone just watches his anger, looking like he's gone crazy.

Tennessee slowly makes his way towards the angered blood-hound, after he walks angrily towards a large rock and sits upon it. "Henderson," Tennessee says calmly. "I reckon it'll be best for us to just fix this here wheel before we continue to skedaddle?"

Henderson sighs and nods his head. They all soon get to work on the broken wheel. But by the time they've fixed it, the sun was already setting, and they all needed to sleep out here tonight; they had no choice. And besides, everyone knows that the desert is too dangerous to travel in by nightfall- it's suicide. So they've started a fire, gathered-up some logs to rest their heads upon, and got some things out of wagon for good use of tonight. Before they all called it a night, however, Tennessee and Henderson started to inform everyone that it was time to settle the ground-rules.

Tennessee had the pleasure of being the one to make the rules, sense he was their leader in this here mission. Henderson was just a back-up for Tennessee.

"Alrighty now," Tennessee stood up, taking his Cooper Shooting-Iron off the ground, pointing the gun end towards the sky. He took out the toothpick that was in his mouth and played with it a little as he started to go over the rules. "Rule number one: I'm in charge of this here mission. Whatever I say, goes. Understood? Also, Sheriff Henderson will be my assistant in leader-ship; listen to him too."

They all nod, except for Fred, who just scuffed a little and laid down, resting his head against a log as he began to fall asleep.

"Rule number two: No back-talking." Tennessee says, making Sleek and Michael snicker a little. Tennessee just rolls his eyes and continues on.

"And rule number three: Absolutely, positively, in Lord's name, DON'T...do something...stupid," However, once Tennessee had finished that, his finger accidently pulls the trigger of his gun, shooting a bullet into the sky, making everyone, including Tennessee, jump and flinch in surprise. Then a now-newly-dead bird comes falling into the fire-pit that was in the center of them all.

Everyone looks at Tennessee, who looks surprised; shocked mostly.

"You were saying?" Snickered Jud.

"Well...there you have it." Tennessee quickly says. "There's something that you _don't_ wanna do! That was simply a...demonstration of what _not_ to do by doing something stupid or crazy."

And with that, they all tried to forget about what just happened, and now only focused on getting some rest.

* * *

After a long night, Tennessee and the gang reached a rocky mountain-like landscape. They walk towards the edge of the cliff, seeing a train. Henderson took out a pair of binoculars, looking around the train; he gasped, making everyone turn to him curiously. Tennessee was offered the binoculars by Henderson, which he took and stared at the train through them. He too looked surprised- Weasen and his men were loading things onto the train, along with the red ruby!

Tennessee snarls and lowers the binoculars.

"Gents," Tennessee grins. "I'm not sure if you're up for this idea. But it looks like we're gonna have to be thieves for this part. Time for a train robbery."

Everyone looked at him surprisingly, but shrugs. If this was the right way to steal back the red ruby, then they were up for it. And besides, they're not breaking the law, just taking back what's theirs.

"Now...I have an idea..." Tennessee says, he has everyone gathering around him, so that he may tell his plan.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter really gave me a little bit of Writer's Block. I wasn't really think about what I could put down in there. lol**

**Well, sorry if it seems short, but I promise the next chapter, I'll try to make it longer. It's a train robbery, but I suck at action scenes. **

**More Sheriff Fox moments on it's way, along with more dialogue from Weasen.**

**Look out for chapter 6! XD **

**PS: Tonight's the Oscars, in case you haven't noticed! I'm excited! LMAO X)**


	6. Tennessee Kid Cooper- Chapter 6

**Tennessee Kid Cooper**

**Chapter 6**

Now looking-through the binoculars, Tennessee looks through ever where in the area surrounding him. Tennessee had to make sure that everyone was in their appropriate spots for his plan to work. He just hoped that this was going to go swell, otherwise a new plan was going to have to be made. Tennessee looked through the binoculars to see that the crew were in there possessions: Henderson, Jud, and Arnold were in costume, sneaking on board as part of Weasen's crew. Michael and Sleek were riding their horses out toward an old bridge where the train was sure to go over- they needed that bridge to go down so that they could escape Weasen and his team after getting back what was theirs. And as for Curley and Fred, well, they were going to ride the wagon and try to keep-up with the train while pulling-off this job.

Tennessee smirked as he placed down the binoculars and started to un-dress himself, only to get into his own little disguise: A black mustache on his face, along with a suit with a cane and gun. He wore a top-hat. He wanted Weasen to think he was a rich billionaire, otherwise, he'll never let Tennessee in. Besides, he won't let Tennessee to enter, so the raccoon had to find something to hide his appearance.

As Tennessee makes his way towards the train, he beings to think of Jessica again. Their future marriage was going to give Tennessee the strength he needs to get out of this mission alive. He's heard of some pretty nasty rumors about Weasen; all of them were right so far.

"Why hell there, gentlemen," Tennessee says in a fake-British accent.

Two large grizzly bear guards where standing at the entrance of the train, where Weasen was expecting to enter from. One of the grizzly bears scuff and beands down to the stranger's height.

"Who are _you_?" He asked, sounding irritated as he does so.

Tennessee cleared his throat. "Why, my young friend, I am the amazing-fabulous-richest-and-soon-to-be-well-know-Mister Bunker!" Tennessee claimed in a very fast pace as he introduced himself, hoping he'll confuse the stupid-looking bear guards.

"Huh?" The other bear asked.

_Progress_ Tennessee thought with a grin.

"What's going on here?!" Snapped a voice from behind Tennessee.

Tennessee turned around to find Weasen standing behind him. He was holding his cane in front of him, and stood in a fancy-looking posture. "And you are you?!" He asked again, motioning his head to Tennessee.

"Why, I'm Mister Bunker," Tennessee says again, tipping his hat to him. "I'm a rick business man who's heard of your amazing taste for magic, and thought I'll offer you a contract that'll pay you millions-no...make that..._billions_!" Tennessee chirped.

Weasen's eyes grow wide enough to almost pop out of his head! Billions of dollars?! Who the hell was this guy?! Many thought of questioning this character goes threw Weasen's mind, but pushes them aside, more focused on the 'contract'. Weasen steps towards 'Mister Bunker' and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Please...Mister Bunker...would you mind into joining me in a little sit-down in my train's office? Nice drinks, talk, and plenty of foods to go around!" Exclaimed the gullible weasel with joy as he entered the train with Tennessee.

"Why, I would be delighted to, Professor Weasen." Said Tennessee, following him with a smirk on his muzzle.

All of the sudden, the sound of horses and shouts where making their way towards the train. Weasen quickly turns his head and looks outside, wondering what was going on.

"What...The...Hell...is going on?!" He asked.

Tennessee was wondering the same exact thing; he pokes his head threw the door as well, and gasped to himself. Sheriff Fox and his crew were riding up towards them, and Sheriff Fox parked and got off his horse, and walked up towards Weasen. Tennessee started to get worried.

"Excuse me," Weasen says, getting off the train and walks into the sand to face the fox. "But my train is about to board. What can I do for you, Mister..."

"Fox," Sheriff Fox says. "Sheriff Fox. I'm looking for an out-law...he seemed to have come this way, and I was just wondering if you've may have spotted him, sir."

Weasen got tense himself; what if he was talking about HIM? Just then, Sheriff Fox's gaze caught-site of 'Mister Bunker' and pointed towards the raccoon. "Hey son, C'mere a minute, will ya?"

Tennessee gulped to himself. He was afraid this would happen. As he makes his way towards them, he quickly shook his fear out of him and remained calm.

"Y-Yes?" Questioned Tennessee.

Sheriff Fox placed a hand on his shoulder. "Have you noticed anything...strange in this area? Like, I don't know, a criminal raccoon riding a horse out here?"

Tennessee quickly shook his head. "No sir, I haven't! But...if I were a thief, which I ain't...I reckon I'll skedaddle towards some of 'em abandon mines over them under." He pointed towards the opposite direction of there the train was suppose to be heading to.

Sheriff Fox turned his head towards the left and noticed that there were some old mines over there. He grinned and turned back to 'Mister Bunker'.

"Why, thank you a lot for your kindness, Mister..."

"Bunker, sir."

"Bunker," Sheriff Fox nodded and turned around. "Alrighy now, gents! Let's go get ourselves some coon-stew!" He yelled with exclamation. The others yell as well as they all got back on their horses and headed towards the old mines.

Tennessee and Weasen gave-out sounds of relief and then they headed into the train.

_That was too close!_ Thought Tennessee, worried.

* * *

In the train that was now in motion, Tennessee was sitting down in a chair in Weasen's office. Weasen sat at his desk and started to pure some whisky in glass cups, and handed one to Tennessee, who gladly took it.

"Now then," Began Weasen as he got more comfortable in his chair. "Tell me, Mister Bunker, more about this...contract. Tell me what you've had in mind with this business and what is it that you're trying to get me hooked-up in?" Weasen then took a sip of his whisky.

Tennessee grinned and took a sip of his before putting it back down onto the table.

"Professor Weasen...this contract could make you even more famous than ever! I've heard that you were a skilled magician...and so, I just had to take advantage of it,"

"Wise choice to take advantage of it, Mister Bunker." Weasen point-out with a snicker.

Tennessee laughed as well before continuing. "What I see in your future if you agree to this contract is...fame, woman, money, gigs, and most importantly...you becoming so famous, that your fame could knock any other celebrities' fame out of the circle!" He then got up and slowly made his way towards Weasen, who continues to stare at him.

"You...amazing...magnificent...intelligent...handsome...charming...heroic...talented..." Tennessee reaches out his hands towards him as he reaches to desk, showing the front of his hands to the ceiling and then clenched his hands close. "...young...gentleman..." Tennessee finishes, trying to smile and bare his teeth.

Weasen's features on his face slowly change into a pleased grin and takes out some more whisky and pores some into his and Tennessee's glassed cups.

"Tell me more..." Grins Weasen, holding his cup up and taps it with Tennessee.

Tennessee sits down and begins to tell him more about the 'contract deal'.

* * *

Sheriff Fox and his men enter the abandon mines and are looking around the very dark environment. Holding up torches and calling-out Tennessee's name only made things worse, as large bats would start to fly around them.

They screamed and quickly got out of the caverns; Fox looked furious.

"Why that no good, son-of-a-bitch! I thought he'd-" He stopped right there, and looked at his men. "Gents...whaddya suppose that...Bunker feller was up to when he pointed us to this...mine?" He asked them, raising an eye-brow with suspicion.

McGee gulped and raised his hand. Fox nodded his head towards him, and McGee swallowed hard, worried about what he'll say will draw Sheriff Fox in a complete rage.

"Well...S-S-Sheriff Fox, sir, um...well...I reckon that must've been-" He stopped there, now seeing that he made a bad mistake.

Sheriff Fox's eyes widen, and his facial features slowly turn into an angered look as he says, "So...t-that must've been...you mean...it was..." He turned towards the direction where the train left and the look on his face turned into a rage and his teeth grinned with anger; his tail swishing angrily as he clinched his fist together.

Everyone started to back away slowly, and Sheriff Fox quickly pulled out his two guns and pointed them towards the sky.

The sheriff growls from low to high very loud before screaming at the top of his lungs, "TENNESSEE KID COOPER!" And then Sheriff Fox started to fire his guns in ever direction, filled with crazy rage.

All of Fox's men scatter behind large rocks and slowly peek their heads to watch in terror. Little did Sheriff Fox know, there was some weak rock above him, and his bullets seemed strong enough to send some small boulders coming down to smack the top of his head.

"OUCH! SON-OF-A-BITCH!" He then kicks a rock with anger, and then quickly snapped-out of his angered rage and turns back towards his men, and comes out of their hiding spots.

"Alright, listen-up you asses!" Screamed Sheriff Fox. "We're going to chase that train...get on board...and get the two-timing, sneaky, dirty, ring-tailed BASTARD!" He fired his guns loud into the air and got onto his horse, starting his way to chase the now-far-away train.

The rest of Sheriff Fox's crew does the same thing and starts to chase after the train as well, hoping this'll finally calm down their boss.

* * *

"Very interesting, Mister Bunker," Weasen says as he was now finish discussing the plans for the 'contract'.

Tennessee nodded in agreement. "Yup! And best of all, I'll even-" But before he could finish, the doors flew open, reviling one of Weasen's men.

"Sir! The red ruby has been stolen!" The hedgehog yelped.

Weasen raised an eye-brow. "WHAT?!" He screamed.

Tennessee smirked, and then grinned after hearing the sound of Weasen's man fell down with a thud. Henderson, Jud, and Arnold were standing at the door-way, back into their own clothing; they pointed their guns at Weasen. Tennessee quickly got up and pointed his gun at Weasen as well, after taking off the fake mustache and top-hat.

"Well well...lookee what we have here," Tennessee says with his normal tone of voice again.

Weasen looked shock and snarled. "Why...you no good son-of-a-"

"Can-it, Weasen! You're finish! We've got the ruby, foiled your plans, and now...we're gonna take you to prison." Tennessee stated, still not believing that he's actually helping-out the law right now.

"Oh...am I now?" Smirked Weasen.

Tennessee and the others turn around to find more of Weasen's men pointing their guns out towards them, and then Weasen was heard chuckling from behind the group of heroes. They all turned to face Weasen as he stands up from his desk and grabs his walking stick; he slowly makes his way towards them with a sickening grin.

"You see, Cooper...there's a fine line between right and wrong...there's a fine line between good and evil, but most of all..." He grins darkly and finally reaches them at the door. "There's a fine line of...ME! And my fine line is that I'll always be so cleaver and slippery, that you'll _never_ defeat me,"

Tennessee rolled his eyes and smirked at the weasel. "Well, we all do respect, but I reckon we've already beaten you, Weasen. We've got this here ruby that you've stolen. Un-harmed, clean, and real."

Weasen grinned.

"Oh really? Well...if it's _truly_ real, Mister Cooper, than why is there...fire heading towards it?"

Confused, Tennessee turned to face Henderson, who was holding the ruby, and noticed that the ruby was lit TNT! Tennessee gasped and used his gun to shoot a glass window open.

"Throw it out the window, Henderson, now damn-it!" He yelled.

Henderson quickly does, and the gem blew-up in the sand, shaking the train a little from the explosion. Weasen laughs evilly and pulls-out the real ruby, and holds it high with his left arm.

Tennessee smirked at the weasel while saying, "Ya know, Weasen...there's also a fine line between being smart and god-darn _stupid_. And _you_...well...you're just _stupid_." He then leaped forward and threw an upper-cult at Weasen, making him crash against the floor.

Tennessee quickly caught the ruby before it fell and took out his gun and started to fire at Weasen's men; the other did too. The whole room was too busy fighting, that Tennessee had a great advantage to head towards the door in the far back of the room. "I'll get the ruby to safety, fellas, cover me!" He called as he goes through the door.

However, Weasen got up just on time and snarls as Tennessee was making his escape. Weasen got onto his feet and quickly made his way towards the door, going after the raccoon.

* * *

As Tennessee gets out of the train, he quickly climbs a ladder that lead to the top of the train. Once he reaches the top, he gasps as he sees Weasen standing dead center on the roof of the kart. With a sickening grin, he snarls and points his finger towards his raccoon enemy.

"You two-timing, lying, bastard!" He took out a gun and started to fire his weapon rapidly.

Tennessee quickly ducked and started to use his hand-strength to move from side-to-side towards the left side of the kart. Weasen stops shooting and checks the area where he was shooting at, only to find Tennessee not there anymore. He grins, feeling victorious, until he's ears perk-up and turns around, seeing Tennessee getting on top of the kart and running towards the first kart of the train, leaping from kart-to-kart.

Weasen quickly makes a dash for him; Tennessee may be fast, but Weasen was pretty quick himself. Finally, Weasen snapped his fingers and appeared in front of Tennessee before he leaped to another kart.

"Stop your running and take your punishment like a gentleman," Weasen says calmly through-out his anger and held his walking-stick like it was a sword. "Un-guard!" He yelled.

Tennessee grinned and took his Cooper weapon out, holding it like it was a sword as well. "Back at ya, you weasel!" He yelled and took the first swing.

Weasen dodged it, and then took his swing, making Tennessee jump back Weasen seemed to keep swinging his walking-stick at the thieving raccoon. Tennessee kept dodging Weasen's swings so much, that he nearly fell-off the train, but he then jumped over the weasel and started to attack from behind, sending Weasen down on the floor of the roof; Tennessee attacked him several times.

Just then, Weasen quickly got up and punched Tennessee, sending him falling down. Weasen grinned and held-out his cane towards Tennessee's neck; a sharp blade poked-out from the end of the cane, making Tennessee's eyes widen, which gave Weasen extra pleasure into killing him.

"Now...any last-" But before he could finish, a figure pounces upon Weasen, falling straight to the left.

Both body figures were fighting on the roof of the kart, and Tennessee quickly got up to see who just saved him- Sheriff Henderson. Henderson quickly turns his head towards Tennessee. "Go, Tennessee! I'll take care of this!" He screamed.

As much as Tennessee wanted to stay and help, he heard the sound of his horse from the bottom side of the train. Tennessee looked down and saw his horse; smiling, the raccoon jumped down with the ruby and got onto the horse, placing the gem into the bag that was attached to the mammal's saddle on the left, and started to continue to keep-up with the train, needing to cross the wooden bridge first before the train does.

"C'mon, Jeans!" He urged his horse as they started to go a little faster then the train. The others started to follow Tennessee, who got out of the fights alive from Weasen's men. The train was now a run-away train, and Henderson was on top of the roof with Weasen.

Speaking of which, Henderson and Weasen glared at each other while perch-up on the roof. Henderson looked at the weasel with a very disturbed feature, feeling sad and almost not wanting to fight him anymore. "Hello Charlie," He says.

"Hello...Robert." Weasen says darkly.

Henderson only scuffs.

"Charlie, please...we don't have to do this! It doesn't have to be this way! Just please...turn yourself in. You're sick in the head with this crime-lording..." He extends his arm, reaching for his old partner with a pleading look.

Weasen looked raged, and then shouted, "NO! I will not! This was my own choice! I'll deal with it!" He then started to swing his cane around, almost knocking Henderson off the train with each try.

Henderson grabbed the walking-stick and used his strength to knock Weasen down onto the roof. Just as he was about to get a good hold of Weasen, one of the guards knocks Henderson out, and Weasen looked pleased. Tennessee and the others were watching as they were getting away, they couldn't believe it!

"No!" Tennessee whispers.

Just then, a explosion was heard; Sleek and Michael had blown-up the bridge.

Everyone turns to see the train trying to make a stop, but fails, and falls of the broken bridge. Tennessee's eyes widen. "NOOOOOOOO! HENDERSON!" He exclaimed, fear and guilt going through him. If he was there to help him, both he and Henderson would escape alive, but now...there were the highly possibilities of Henderson being dead...and Weasen too; as well as anyone on that train.

* * *

Hours have passed, and Tennessee and the others were camping-out in the desert again, before they reached town in the morning. They were mourning over the death of a very brave and strange man. A man who sacrificed his life to save millions from a villain.

"I...I can't believe this..." Tennessee says sadly. "It's all my fault,"

"No it ain't, Tennessee!" Jud exclaimed.

Tennessee glared at his companion. "Yes it is, damn-it! It I were there on that there roof of the train, and help him fight-off Weasen and his goon...we'd make out of there alive...and he wouldn't be dead." He heaves heavily through his nose as he looks angered.

Michael and Sleek both felt that it must've been their fault as well, they blew-up the bridge. But Tennessee or anyone else didn't blame them, they knew that they were just doing what the plan said. And besides, they didn't know that Henderson was still on that train. Just then, Fred stood up.

"Well, look at the bright side- we've gotten the ruby back! And besides, if Henderson were here, he'll be happy for a job-well-done! I say...we make his spirit happy and be proud! We've been grieving enough of this sad moment...I miss him too, don't get me wrong. And besides...we all can't be sad about this forever," He placed an arm on Tennessee's shoulder. "Tennessee here and Miss Jessica Evens, the mayor's daughter, got a weeding in two days! That's a time for happiness, not sadness." He exclaimed.

Everyone began to think about that a little, and couldn't help but to smile. Fred was right: This may be a sad moment now, but when the sun rises and they return home, they've got a weeding to celebrate by next morning. Tennessee thanked Fred, and everyone else who remembered to congratulate him.

Maybe everything will be alright...or so Tennessee thinks...

* * *

**Hmm...only four more chapters to go...and what will happen?**

**I'm guessing you guys might know what would happen next. Guess all you want, you may-or-may-not get it right. LOL **

**Until the next chapter, read & review! :D**


	7. Tennessee Kid Cooper- Chapter 7

**Tennessee Kid Cooper**

**Chapter 7**

During an early morning sun rise, in between large mountains, on the lower levels od the desert and a small stream of water, there were train parts scattered everywhere, and a lot of men were walking away from it. Weasen was walking in front of the large group of his men; they also had Henderson chained-up and was carrying him with them. Anger was filled in Weasen, and Tennessee was going to pay!

Just then, a group of horses come out of nowhere, and Sheriff Fox points his gun towards the sky and fires it. Weasen and his team freeze, looking at the fox. Sheriff Fox then gets of his horse and walks a few steps towards Weasen, and glares at him.

"Were you with that raccoon by the train?"

Weasen glares back at the fox. "Don't get me started here, sir! That two-timing son-of-a-bitch's gonna get what's coming to him!"

Sheriff Fox seems amazed by Weasen's anger. He begins to think of the possibilities...

"And...tell me...what has he done,"

"Robbed and fought me...not to mention my train with it." Weasen motioned his right arm towards the now-destroyed train.

Sheriff Fox then pulled out a piece of paper that seemed to be a poster of some kind. "Sir...do ya know who that 'Mister Bunker' was..."

Weasen glared angrily. "Of course...he's Tennessee Kid Cooper! He's a...a..."

"A thief!" Sheriff Fox finishes for him, opening the poster wide, reveling Tennessee's picture with _Most Wanted_ and _Dead or Alive_ written above, and underneath the picture was a promise for a _$10,000 Award _.

Weasen's eyes widen with shock, but then he started to laugh evilly. His men were starting to wonder what he was laughing about, until one of them asked, "What's so funny, boss?"

The weasel turned around and gave his team an evil, wide smile, baring his teeth. "Don't ya see?!" He grabbed the poster and reviled it to the large group. "It would seem...that the hero of Hindus Valley is actually a ten-thousand dollar reward!" He gives them poste back to Sheriff Fox, who lifted an eye-brow.

"Hindus Valley? You mean there's a town here?" Weasen nods. "So _that's_ what Cooper's been doing here!" He turns around and looks frustrated.

Weasen hatched an idea...he goes up to Sheriff Fox and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know...I can lead you Hindus Valley to catch Cooper...but as long as that prize money's mine, Sheriff."

Sheriff Fox turns around and nods. Once The fox got back onto his horse, Weasen and his men started their way to lead them to Hindus Valley, where Tennessee is going to meet a nasty surprise.

* * *

After a few hours, Jessica grew bored of sitting downstairs and listening to more stories from the turtle at the front desk, so she decided to go up into her bedroom to work on her hair a little. She was now wearing a light-and-dark-red outfit; she just loves changing her appearance. While she was fixing her hair a little, which was just hanging- no pony-tail or anything- she suddenly hears a noise coming from outside. Jessica swore one of the noises she heard was a, _Tennessee!_, and she gasped slightly, turning towards her window with a surprised look.

Jessica walks towards the window, and once she spots Tennessee and the others arriving into town, and with the ruby, she smiles and quickly rushes downstairs.

A lot of the crowed of the citizens gather around the wagon and applause as Tennessee revels the ruby that he and the others stolen back; although...there is still one thing that didn't make sense- where's the sheriff?

The mayor goes over towards Tennessee and takes the ruby, giving it back to some people who work in his office and has them to lock it up safer this time. Once the mayor turns around, he begins to notice that Henderson was gone.

"Tennessee...where's Sheriff Henderson?" He asked worriedly.

Tennessee sighs and looks into the mayor's eyes, filled with grief. "I'm so sorry mayor...Henderson...he's...he got caught by Weasen and his goons, and then the train that they were all fell through a blown-up bridge. What I'm trying to say is mayor...Henderson's gone."

There was a brief silence, and the crowed around them seemed to have heard...they all lowered their heads towards the ground, and started to pray for their now-dead sheriff. Tennessee tries to make the mayor feel better by placing a hand firmly upon his shoulder and saying, "He was a brave and strong man, mayor...we will never forget him,"

But sometime after he grief, the mayor announced the safe return of the ruby and how they should thank Tennessee and the other's dearly. They're have a funeral for Henderson sometime tonight.

"Tennessee!" Came a voice from behind a large crowed of people.

The crowed moves away, and once Tennessee got a clear look at who called his name, he smiled widely, glade she's alright and runs straight towards her as she does to him.

"Jessica!" He shouts and picks her up high off the ground, spinning her around in the air in circles for a few seconds before lacing her firmly on the ground again and sharing a lovely kiss, having the crowed watch in awe, knowing that there'll be a weeding in the morning tomorrow.

"I missed you," She says tenderly as their lips were an inch close and their foreheads touching.

Tennessee smiled and chuckled. "I missed you too, Jessica. I love you."

"I love you too, Tennessee. Tennessee," She takes a step back and looks at him shyly. "There's something that I need to tell ya..." She looks down and plays with her hands a little.

Tennessee raises an eye-brow. "Yes?"

"I...well...oh gosh, what am I suppose to say?" Jessica asked herself in a whisper; it was clear to Tennessee that something was worrying her.

"Jessica...you okay, sweet-heart? It's alright, you can tell me," He assured her, walking closer to her and takes her hand, smiling at her with a warming a reassuring look.

"Oh my...um..." Jessica turns towards Lurie, who just got into the crowed. "Lurie, please help me out here!" She begged, too nervous.

Tennessee was starting to get a little _too_ concern about what's going on. What was his bride trying to explain to him? What was going on? Did something happen while he was away? Lurie came towards them and gently took Jessica's shoulder, looking dead-straight into Tennessee's eyes.

"I think what Jessica's _trying_ to say, Tennessee, is that...well...there's gonna be some..._minor _changes..." Lurie tried to explain.

Jessica sighed a then looked at Tennessee worriedly. "Tennessee...what I'm trying to say is...I-" Before she could finish, however, evil laughter was heard.

The whole town was looking everywhere, then spots Weasen standing on the roof of the town hall, smiling evilly down upon the town.

"How...beautiful! Tennessee Kid Cooper returns from successfully retrieving something that was stolen, my train is now destroyed, and...I'm guessing I'm suppose to go to jail for robbery and kidnapping, is that right?" He grinned.

Tennessee snarls and snaps, "And murder! You murdered this here town's sheriff!"

"Sheriff?" Weasen asked, pretending to sound confuse.

Just then, the crowed looked up to see three figures on top of a high cliff that was behind town hall and gasped and started to yell. Tennessee looked up as well and his eyes widen. Sheriff Henderson was alive! But...Weasen's goons were holding onto him, and one of them aimed a gun at the back of his head and pulled the trigger. Sheriff Henderson was alive...but then killed in front of the whole town. Weasen's men then push the now-dead body off the cliff, sending it into some rapid waters below. The town gasped in shock and looks both sad and angered at the same time.

"What sheriff?" Weasen asked, baring his teeth and then laughing evilly.

Tennessee glares up at Weasen. "How could you?! He was once your life-long friend, and you've murdered him! Why are you even here, Weasen?! Why don't you just bring your ass down here and take your whooping like a man!" He took out his gun and aimed at the weasel.

Weasen started at the raccoon for a moment, then started to laugh evilly once more. "You little...pathetic...lying...fool! These folk here must _truly _trust you, don't they? They must _really_ believe your stories about you being the 'good-guy', huh? Well...tell me, Tennessee Kid Cooper...if you were a good-guy, then...why are you even a most-wanted criminal?" He smirked.

Jessica came to Tennessee's defense and stands in front of him. "You're lying! You don't know _anything_ about this man! He came to us without any harm!"

The crowed cheered and agreed with Jessica's statement and started to yell at Weasen, until a gun-fire was heard. Everyone froze, until they all turn around, except for Tennessee, and sees a fox standing there, and with a few more men behind him, along with a caged-like wagon.

"...Howdy, Tennessee..." Came the voice of the fox.

Tennessee slowly turns around and sees Sheriff Fox standing there, his gun pointing right at him. Tennessee gulped at tipped his hat slowly. "H-Howdy yourself, Sheriff Fox..."

"Oh, shush, boy!" Fox snapped and frightened everyone.

Sheriff Fox sees Weasen walking towards them with a grin on his face. Sheriff Fox then has one of his men walk up to Weasen to deliver the money. "Weasen, take the $10,000, you've earned it," He stated.

Just then, the mayor quickly rushes towards the fox. "The hell's this going on about?! Mister Cooper isn't a criminal!" He snapped. Sheriff Fox rolled his eyes and took-out a poster and handed it to him. "Open it and show the crowed," He demanded.

The mayor does so and gasped once he sees the picture; it couldn't be true. Slowly, the mayor shows the poster to everyone, reveling that Tennessee was indeed...a most-wanted crook.

"Tennessee Kid Cooper," Sheriff Fox begins, having his men grab the raccoon and starting to chain him up in front of everyone. "You are under arrest by all law. You shall be taken to prison, and by dawn, in public, you will be hanged by the neck, until thee are dead! Your body will be burned, and then your ashes will be forever gone!" He yelled with rage.

"NO!" Screamed Jessica, quickly running towards the fox. "You can't kill him," She screeched. Jessica turns towards Tennessee; "Please tell me...you are a criminal? Is it all true?" She asked, tears staining her face along with more fresh ones.

Tennessee sighs heavily as he looks at the ground and nods his head. "Yes," He says. "It's true..."

"Oh, c'mon now, son! I didn't think they all heard you." Weasen smirked.

"Yes! It's true!" Tennessee says louder, brining upon shocked looks from the town's people.

Jessica, however, started to cry and runs up towards Tennessee, hugging him close. "I don't care! I love you, Tennessee! You can't die, because..." She looks into his eyes.

"Because why?" Tennessee asked, coming into tears himself.

Jessica started to bawl. "Because I'm pregnant!" She yelled, and buried her face into his chest, crying.

Tennessee's eyes widen, and so does everyone else. Jessica then turns her head towards the sheriff and cries, "You can't do this! He's a good man and is going to be a daddy," She turns to Tennessee again, who looks filled with joy, yet really he was crying because of what's going to happen. "...You're gonna be a daddy, Tennessee...you're gonna be a daddy!" She whispers quickly, through her tears and hugs him close, bawling into his shoulder.

Tennessee closes his eyes and cries himself. He wraps his ringed-tail around her and nuzzles his head against hers, rubbing closely to her, and they kept whispered sweet-nothings into each other's ears, not wanting to let go.

"We're done here," Sheriff Fox says. "C'mon! Let's go!" He yelled, getting onto his horse.

Sheriff Fox's men comes and takes Tennessee away, placing him into the caged-wagon and starts to go away from the town.

"NOOOOOO!" Jessica screeches and starts to chase after them, but Lurie and the mayor quickly grabs her arms, holding her back.

Jessica has tears going down her face and she looks frightened and mourning. "TENNESSEE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"JESSICA!" Tennessee calls back.

"...Don't go..." She whispers through her tears and quickly grabs ahold on Lurie, bawling into her shoulder. Lurie sighs and hugs her friend, and the mayor hugs her daughter, reassuring her that everything will be alright.

Weasen laughs darkly, and his men comes out of the shadows, aiming guns at everyone.

"I'M IN CHARGE NOW!" Weasen shouts. "You all will be locked inside these buildings and you will stay in there!"

Guns then started to fire, and everyone panics and starts to scamper around, getting inside the buildings. But before Jessica, Lurie, and the mayor can get to safety, Weasen stops them.

"No you, mayor! You and your daughter will join me in town hall! We've got some...things to talk about! The nurse can leave into another building...and stay there...forever..." He snaps his fingers and some of his men gets Lurie trapped into one of the buildings.

Jessica and the mayor are shoved to follow Weasen into the town hall, where their fate will possibly be placed.

All things have gone from bad...to worst...

* * *

**NOOOOO! SO SAD! :'(**

**What will happen to Tennessee and everyone else? Well...you're just gonna have to wait and see in the next chapter! **

**Sorry if some parts seemed rush. I was in a hurray, because one of my friends and I are gonna hang-out and then see a movie. **

**Until next time, review! XD**


	8. Tennessee Kid Cooper- Chapter 8

**This chapter has an "Easter Egg" of who the next ancestor will be...READ CARFULLY! LOLZ**

* * *

**Tennessee Kid Cooper**

**Chapter 8**

Tennessee has been taken back into his home-town, where the villagers will be waiting at town square, ready to watch him getting hung. All the memories of his childhood, his thieving years, and Hindus Valley, where he met his true love and fought a trader towards all. Jessica had told Tennessee that he was going to be a father, and now he wasn't going to be able to be with his love and child. His sweet-heart and child was going to have a rough life ahead of them, and Tennessee wasn't going to be there. Fresh tears stroll down Tennessee's muzzle, wishing none of this was going to happen.

In the jail cell that he was in, he was wearing black-and-white strips, and his leg was chained with a large heavy jail-ball. He couldn't escape prison this time. There was just no use. Weasen has won, and Sheriff Fox had gotten what he's wanted.

So many thoughts and new hatred was going through the thieving raccoon; hatred towards Sheriff Fox, Weasen, everybody. Just then, Tennessee hears the cell doors open, and gasps through his tears as he looks up at the far end of the room. Sheriff Fox was standing their, with a disappointed look on his muzzle, and his eyes were looking down on the floor.

Tennessee took a few deep breaths before saying in a whisper loud enough for him to hear, "How could you?" He then started to get irritated. "THAT MONSTER HAS TAKEN OVER THAT TOWN, I WAS GETTING MARRIED, AND I WAS GONNA BE A FATHER! I DIDN'T WISH TO RUN ANYMORE! CAN'T YA SEE? I ONLY WANTED TO START A NEW!" He yelled so loud, that his screaming could almost be heard outside.

Sheriff Fox slowly took a step further, wanting to get in contact with the raccoon, but Tennessee snarled, "Leave me alone, sheriff!" Fox took a step back and sighed heavily.

Sheriff Fox was mumbling something, and Tennessee looked at him curiously.

"W-What are you saying?" He wondered.

Sheriff Fox lifted his head and then glared at him. "You don't know what it's like, don't ya?!" He screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Being alone, Cooper! Having to worry about so many things! And-" Sheriff Fox was cut-off by the raccoon.

"You're wrong!" Tennessee snapped. "...That's me everyday, sheriff. I'm always alone. Ever-sense my pappy got killed...by your father,"

Sheriff Fox quickly raises his head in shock, and his eyes widen with anger. "No! You're father died from a train accident! My pappy say saw it with his own eyes and told me how it happened while he was chasing him!"

"Wrong again, sheriff! I was with my pappy on the day he pulled his, un-fortunately, last heist..."

_One that day, I was only eleven, and I was already learning what it meant to be a Cooper, and my father could've been anymore proud of me. My pop took me out so that I can observe him pull-off a heist, so that I may be able to pull one off when I'm older. But...your father, Sheriff Fox, YOUR father had been chasing me and my pop through-out the whole desert; my pop was worried for me. We both reached a small cavern, big enough for me, and gently pushed me inside, telling me that I need to stay put so that he can try and out-run your pop, and that he'll be able to come back and get me after he does so. But...fait had different plans. Your pop caught mine and took him out in the middle of the desert, and tied a rope around his neck. I was watching in horror up upon a cliff that was to the left side of the whole thing. I was frightened...I was scared...I wanted to scream, but my pop gave me one last look and had some tears down his face, mouthing, "I'm Sorry...I love you, son..." Before-...your pop had hung mine, and shot him into the heart after doing so. They've put his body in a coffin, but I was there when they were gonna set the coffin on fire! I hugged my pop's dead remains one last time, tears going everywhere on my face. The coffin and my dead pop was burnt...and I was all alone, ever sense. My mal was still around, but died when I turned eighteen; by that time, I was TRULLY alone in the world. Ever sense those horrid days, I felt so scared and alone; but I've gotten stronger and became a well-known thief, like all my other ancestors. But once I've met Jessica Evens, I fell in love, and I saved her and that town...but Weasen came back, and he's now holding them hostage! I can feel it!_

After Tennessee finished his story, Sheriff Fox was wide-eyed. He was told by his father that Tennessee's dad got run-over by a train in an accident.

"...And the worst part is..." Tennessee began through tears. Sheriff Fox looks at him once again after looking away. "...Jessica is pregnant with MY child...and Weasen's keeping the town under his dirty control as we speak!" Tennessee began to cry a little. Not because of his memories that he'd just shared, but he was scared for Jessica and their kit. What was Weasen doing back in Hindus Valley? Whatever it was, Tennessee had a bad feeling about it.

Sheriff Fox took a long look at Tennessee. He knows that he's been alone for a very long time. As much as he didn't like changing his mind about Tennessee's execution, Sheriff Fox began to think about Weasen and his dirty lies, Tennessee wanting to start a new life with a cleared name and family, and his father's lie towards Tennessee's father's death. It was wrong, but it felt right...then it hit Sheriff Fox...

...He must help Tennessee and get Weasen behind bars instead...

Quickly, Sheriff Fox went over towards a sword that was leaning against the wall in the far corner of the cell and went over towards the chained ball that was keeping Tennessee from going anywhere, and used it roughly to cut the chains.

Tennessee, now wide-eyed and confused, looks up at Sheriff Fox, who was reaching his hand out towards the grayish-brown raccoon. Fox smiles weakly and his ears fold back a little.

"I know, I know...'Why are you doing this, Sheriff Fox?'. Well...I've been doing some thinking, and, well...I guess I can clear your name..._IF_...you can help me get that no-good, son-of-a-bitch of a weasel behind bars," He stated.

Tennessee smiled and grabbed the fox's hand, and got up. He grinned as he says, "Would be glade to give ya a hand there, sheriff."

And so, Tennessee got out of his prison-wear, and got back into his old out-fit, and got his hat back on and grasped his gun firmly.

"...The 'Kid'...is coming for ya, Weasen..." Tennessee mutters as he looks down upon the floor-boards and got his gun loaded.

Both thief, sheriff, and other Fox's team gets on horses and heads-out, racing back towards Hindus Valley, before it's too late.

_Hold on, Jessica...I'm coming back for ya!_ Tennessee thought worriedly as they all rode towards the old town.

Weasen had something coming for him...and it won't be pretty!

* * *

**Did ya catch the "Easter Egg"? ;) lol**

**Well, SORRY for the short chapter! I didn't really have an idea for this chapter, plus I got bored and was very tired from school today, so I couldn't really think. Haha...sorry, once again...**

**Next chapter, Weasen...then...the finale chapter for Tennessee before I move-on to the next ancestor. XD**

**Hope you like it! ^.^ **

**Oh! And, btw, I'm gonna be seeing "Oz: The Great & Powerful" on Friday after school with a friend, because we have an 11:20 dissmissel for the end of 3rd quarter. ^^ So after the movie, I'll be sure to wrap-up Chapter 9 AND see if I can get a fan-fic for "Oz: The Great & Powerful" if it was as good as it looks! :)**

**See ya!**

**AGAIN...did you CATCH the "EASTER EGG"?! No? Well...READ AGAIN AND CLOSLY! LMFAO XD**

**Byez! Until next time,**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	9. Tennessee Kid Cooper- Chapter 9

**Did you catch the "Easter Egg" from the last chapter? If not, then just PM me, and we'll discuss it. Only one fan/reviewer figured-out the "Easter Egg"... ;) hehe...**

**Well, anyways, let's move-on with the chapter! ^.^**

**Enjoy!**

**Tennessee vs. Weasen! XD**

* * *

**Tennessee Kid Cooper**

**Chapter 9 **

**(Tennessee Kid vs. Weasen) **

Hindus Valley wasn't looking so well- people were all locked-up in buildings, Weasen's men patrolled the whole town, and the weasel himself was in town hall, keeping the mayor a Jessica hostage in the mayor's office. Weasen had a dirty plan, and it involved both the mayor and Jessica; he had a deed for the mayor to sign, and as for Jessica, well...it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Now, mayor," Weasen says while sitting in the mayor's chair, facing him as he was being held by two large bear guards. "Sign the deed, so that I may have all of this town's riches."

The mayor slowly looked up to face the weasel. "Go to hell..." He mumbled.

Weasen turned his attention towards the left, near the door, was Jessica behind held by two other large bear guards. Weasen nods his head as he glares angrily at the female raccoon, "Aim the guns!" He shouted.

Both guards aim the guns at Jessica's head, who gasped quietly to herself and closes her eyes tightly, tears going down her face. The mayor's eyes quickly widen and looks towards his daughter, then back at Weasen, begging, "Please, don't! You win...Weasen..." He says as he quickly takes the pen, beginning to sign the paper.

Weasen grins; this was all going according to plan. "That's right, mayor...sign the damn deed,"

"Weasen!" Shouts a name outside.

"What the hell?" Weasen asked himself as he was walking towards the window. He peers through the blinds, to see Tennessee standing at the entrance into town.

Weasen's eyes widen and clutches his walking-stick with rage. What was Tennessee doing here? Isn't he suppose to be dead?! Anyway, this didn't please Weasen for a single moment! This was completely against his plan! "This...just got a little more...interesting..." Weasen mumbles, before storming towards outside. The four bear guards, Jessica, and the mayor follows.

Once they get outside, Weasen glares angrily at Tennessee, who glares back. Tennessee spots Jessica being held captive, and once she sees him, her eyes begin to water with happiness.

"Tennessee!" She exclaimed with joy.

Tennessee smiles back at her, so over-joyed to know that both she and their baby was alright, but then glares back at Weasen once more. "Let her go..." He snarls.

"Or else what?!" Laughed Weasen. "I'm in control now! They mayor signed the deed, and I own this here small town! I won, Cooper, and there ain't nothing you or anyone else can do about!"

He was right, Weasen now owns Hindus Valley, but that didn't stop Tennessee from stopping him and taking him the slammer. Tennessee then heard the clock-tower ring, and people looked through their windows to see Tennessee and Weasen glaring at each other. An idea hit Tennessee; it was crazy, sure, but might be what his plan needed for this to work. His eyes scatter everywhere, seeing Sheriff Fox looking down at them while standing upon a building. He was kneeled down, peaking his head from the edge, hiding the rest of his body. Sheriff Fox nods his head and Tennessee only blinks in response. He then turns his attention back to Weasen, getting his gun loaded.

Tennessee took a deep breath through his nose. "Well then," He says. "Why don't we settle this like men, Weasen? Right here, right now."

Weasen grins and hands his walking-stick to a rat guard, taking out his own gun and loading it.

Jessica watches with horror, and so does the mayor. People in the buildings watch in awe, surprised to see Tennessee return, but glade to see that he's taking a risk of his life to save them all. The clock-tower continues to ring, and everything is dead-silent; not for long though, as both raccoon and weasel start walking their way towards the center of town, guns-loaded and ready to shoot.

"I can't watch," Jessica whimpers quietly to herself in a whisper, looking away. Her father gently pats her shoulder, making Jessica look at him, then slowly back at Tennessee.

_I've been called many things..._ Tennessee thinks to himself while getting near Weasen.

_...Thief..._

Tennessee could see Weasen's ugly, sickening grin formed on his face as he gets even more close.

_...Outlaw..._

This was it, no turning back now.

_...Liar..._

Jessica slowly drops her hand to feel her stomach, gently rubbing it slowly, in hopes that Tennessee would still be a live to witness the birth of their kit.

_...But starting today, all that's gonna change. I will be named 'hero', and once Weasen's behind bars, I'll be 'husband' tomorrow..._

Tennessee's eyes gaze towards Jessica, and her hand on her stomach. A small smile forms on Tennessee's muzzle, and a tiny, single happy tear forms on his left eye.

_...And 'father' in nine months..._

Finally, both Tennessee and Weasen had made it to the center, both glaring angrily at each other. The two took a few steps back, getting a good hold on their guns. Suddenly, the clock-tower rings, and Tennessee quickly gets his Cooper-Gun out, aiming for Weasen as he does to Tennessee.

_I'm Tennessee Kid Cooper!_ Tennessee thinks to himself.

_**BAN!** _

Tennessee quickly fires his gun towards the sky, making Weasen laugh and the citizens looking so confused.

"You ass! I'm right in front of you! Why shoot for the sky, boy?!" Weasen asked while continuing to laugh.

Tennessee only grinned. "Let's just say that was the signal..."

"F-For what?" Weasen laughed.

"THIS!" Screamed Sheriff Fox as he jumped off the building and started to shoot some of Weasen's men.

Weasen gasped and turned around, seeing Sheriff Fox and his men fighting his crew. Tennessee crossed his arms and smirked at Weasen, who continues to watch what was going on.

"Hm...seems like I've out-smarted you, Weasen. Like you've said, remember: There's a fine line of right and wrong- you're wrong. There's a fine line of good and evil- you're evil. And there's a fine line of being smart and God-darn _stupid_- you're just very, very, very, **VERY** God-darn..."

Tennessee's taunting was giving Weasen a lot of reasons to blow and kill him right now, but finishing that comment would only make things worst. Weasen slowly gets his gun's trigger ready and his eyes slowly turn to the side, ready to turn around and blast the guts right out of that ring-tailed rodent.

"..._Stupid!_" Tennessee exclaimed, finishing his comments towards the weasel.

Weasen screeches and turns around with anger, firing his gun. Tennessee was faster than Weasen, and dodges his bullets, hiding behind a building. Weasen was in furry!

"COOPER! I'll put so many bullets through you, that you'll look like Swiss cheese when I'm through with you!" Roared Weasen.

Tennessee snickers while hiding behind the building. Suddenly, he hears Weasen running towards his direction, so rapidly climbs a pipe-line towards the top of the building and leaps from roof-to-roof, going over the large crowed of sheriffs and gun-slingers fighting.

Weasen appears on the rope that Tennessee was walking on and used his walking-stick to hit him off, sending him down below. Jessica screamed his name, and with that, Tennessee fell and crashes into the crowed, who all backed-up, and Weasen grinned as he walked towards Tennessee, taking his gun away.

"Men! Get Tennessee, Evens, and the mayor tied-up! We've got a show to put on,"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, you rat!" Sheriff Fox yelled, and aimed his gun at him, but got knocked-out by a mole guard.

Weasen shook his head and snickered, "Too easy. Tie him up as well!"

* * *

Tennessee began to stir, he looked around, but his vision was blur. But it need to take a genius to tell who was talking to him, "Oh Tennessee Kid...waky-waky..."

Finally, Tennessee opens his eyes to see that he, Jessica, Sheriff Fox, and the mayor all tied up around a land-post in the center of town. All of Sheriff Fox's men were tied as well, but also locked-up in a caged-carriage.

"Well Cooper, you've seemed to be out-smarted now. I've finally got you, and all your friends where I got you,"

Tennessee struggles to break free, but then glares at the weasel. "If you were a _real_ man, you would keep me un-tied and finish this face-to-face, you coward!"

Weasen grins.

"Why Cooper, that's so un-believable! I've gotten you all tied up for a reason. Let me ask you this: Why am I, Weasen, after this town? Why have I gotten the mayor to sign the deed to this small town and gave me complete control?"

"Because your son-of-a-biscuits-of-your-guards stuck guns towards my head!" Jessica yelled.

Tennessee went wide-eyed, filled with rage. Weasen was crossing the line even more than what Tennessee was expecting. This maniac was too out of control even more than he already was.

Weasen smirked at Jessica and shook his head. "No, no, my dear...the money! You see, this town's ancient, historical, and LOST. Why else wouldn't it be on the map? This town has ancient treasure and history, and I must have it! I've studied magic for _years_, so that I can make my operations here squeaky-clean, without raising suspicion. But it failed, because of you, Cooper."

Tennessee growled angrily; Weasen was crazy. "If you think you're gonna get away with this, forget it! All of this for money?! That's crazy, and I know crazy!"

"Oh Cooper," Laughed Weasen. "You honestly don't get it, do you? You see...after I get the money...I will have enough to make me the richest thief of all time, and then...I'll destroy this town to build my new fortress! And so then...I'll be so powerful, that no-one will be able to catch me, because I'm so cleaver,"

"A fortress? You're kidding, right?" Tennessee asked, not so impress with Weasen's so-called 'evil plan'.

Weasen smiled evilly and swished his walking-stick around. "Look around you, Cooper...what do you see?"

Tennessee looks around, but sees nothing but Weasen's men...placing...TNT barrels around the town! His eyes widen and glares at Weasen once more. The others who were tied-up notices the TNT and gasped; citizens were inside buildings, panicking.

"That's right..." Weasen points-out. "I'm gonna blow-up this whole town...WITH YOU IN IT!" His laughs evilly.

Jessica shrieks and screams, struggling to get free. Tennessee and the mayor tries to calm her down.

"Well," Weasen says while looking at his gold pocket watch. "I'd like to stay and chat, but right now, I've got a train to catch. I mustn't be near this here town while TNT is blowing-up, now should I?" While walking-off, his snickers devilry to himself.

Jessica eventually calmed down, but this was all too scary to be completely calmed about! Weasen's men started to get all of the TNT into their appropriate spots; it was all over. But no it wasn't! Tennessee quickly tries to struggle to get at least on of his arms free, but no avail. It's over. Weasen had won, his plan of blowing-up Hindus Valley was going to be completed, and they were all gonna die. Jessica sniffed silently for a few moments.

Tennessee hated to see his love so up-set, but there was no way out of this. He takes her hand with his and she looks at him; he gives her a sad smile. Jessica tries to smile back, but couldn't.

"I'm so sorry, Jessica." He whispers.

Jessica heard his whisper, and sighs. "Don't be sorry, Tennessee. I forgive you- I never really was mad at you for lying. Because I love you, a lot, and I will never be mad at you."

"Uh-helm," Sheriff Fox says. They all turn to him, seeing him take something out of his pocket. It was a small knife. "I would be happy for you two right now, but I've got other plans then being blown-up to kingdom-come."

Tennessee chuckled a little and shook his head a little.

Sheriff Fox had successfully cut-free from the rope, making the rope fall down, freeing them all. Tennessee quickly turns his head towards all of the TNT, and Weasen's men about to light them all. Fear begins to struck him a little.

Jessica quickly hugs Tennessee; he smiles and hugs her back. He held onto her protectively and kisses her sweetly.

"You came back..." Jessica says with happy tears as she was held by her lover.

Tennessee smiles warmly and uses his figure to lift her chin to face him and kisses her once again. "I had to. For you...and our child," He placed a hand on her stomach gently. Both raccoons grin widely and kiss once more. The mayor smiles warmly, but then grabs a double-barrel gun from the ground near-by and starts firing at the building doors, freeing all the citizens.

Weasen's men stops doing what they're doing and quickly snaps their heads towards the mayor and his gun. They mayor had freed all of the citizens and screams, "Get 'em!"

Soon, everyone was grabbing weapons and attacking Weasen's men, but they fought back.

Tennessee turns back to Jessica after watching what her father had done and gently places his hands on her shoulders. "Jessica, you need to leave."

"What?" She questioned. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you or our kit hurt. I love you, Jessica, and I want your safety more than anything,"

Jessica didn't want to argue. But suddenly, something just hit her mind. "But...what about Lurie? Where's she up to?"

As if on cue, a guard got knocked-out, far from the two raccoon's right side. Lurie came after the knocked-out guard with a frying pan and made a sound of approval. She spots them and smiles reassuring.

"Don't worry about me; I can handle myself!"

Another guard comes from behind her, and she quickly swings her frying pan, hitting the guard high aside the head, sending him down as well.

Both raccoons shakes their heads through their laughter and looks back at each other once more. "She'll be fine," Tennessee promises. "but it's you that I'm more worried about. I promise to come back safe. But right now, I've got to settle some business with a certain weasel..."

**. . .**

Just as they're talking about him, Weasen and a few of his men were walking up-hill, towards the train, when suddenly, the weasel's ears perk-up from the sound of chaos. He turns his head to see his plan failing, and the town's folk fighting his men. Weasen got mad.

"No! This wasn't suppose to happen!" He then spots Tennessee and Jessica holding onto each other and talking. Weasen glares at Tennessee. "That...bastard! I've had enough of that ring-tailed rodent! He broke free, got the town's folk free, and had them start this rampage! Well then, Cooper...I'll just have to kill you once and for all..._after_ killing what you love most!"

Weasen laughs and snaps his fingers, disappearing through red smoke. He was heading towards Tennessee and Jessica.

**. . .**

Back at the two raccoons; they've kissed once more, and looks at each other.

"Please...be safe," Jessica says.

Tennessee smiles and nods. "Hey, c'mon now, what could happen?"

Suddenly, Weasen appears behind Jessica and naps her; he disappears through red smoke once more, leaving Tennessee speech-less. Jessica screams and Tennessee's head quickly snaps towards the top of a building, seeing Weasen holding Jessica from the back as her hands where behind her back. He pointed his gun towards her head. He took out his walking-stick and pointed it towards Tennessee.

"I've had enough of you, Cooper! It has come to this!" He shouted.

Tennessee's eyes widen with fear. "No! Please...don't!"

Weasen grinned, then heard the sound of a train coming from behind him. He smiles evilly and looks at Jessica.

"Come, my dear...let's us take a ride that you'll soon to _never _ forget!" And so, he laughs evilly once more as he snaps his fingers, disappearing with a cloud of red smoke.

Tennessee knew exactly where they were heading, and quickly sprinted towards the old train station that was far behind the town hall, on the low mountains up-hill.

"Sheriff, come with me!" He calls-out towards Fox.

Sheriff Fox nods and runs with him towards the train.

* * *

Quickly as they could, both Tennessee and Sheriff Fox makes it to the station, but the train is already leaving. The train had started to pick up it's speed, and was heading who-knows-where.

"Fox," Tennessee begins. "I'll catch-up with the train to get on board. Get a horse and follow. I'll lend you Jessica to run back into town with, while I'm taking care of Weasen."

Sheriff Fox nods and rushes to get a horse.

Tennessee jumps and lands on the train rails, rail-sliding very fast to keep-up with the train.

**. . .**

Jessica is tied to a chair in the train, and Weasen was looking down at her. He slowly pulls out his gun from his jacket and aims it at her, making her eyes widen and her heart beats faster with fear.

"Don't worry my dear, I won't shoot you. I'll only shoot if you try anything funny."

"You're a monster..." Jessica whispers with tears going down her face.

Weasen slaps her across the face and snarls at her. "My, my, not so friendly, are we? Well, no matter."

"Where are you even taking me?! What are you gonna do with me?!" Jessica begged; fear was over-whelming her.

"To a place far from here," Weasen claims, walking to Jessica's back side slowly, placing a hand on her left shoulder. "You shall be sold there. You _are_ the mayor's daughter, which means you're worth something. Or...I could just kill you, if Cooper tries anything..."

The female's eyes widen with more terror. Oh, how she was in hope of being rescued!

Suddenly, the doors to the train blow open, and Tennessee jumps in, shooting all the guards in the room. Weasen turns his head to see Tennessee, and his now dead guards. Angered, he points the gun to Jessica's head.

"Cooper! Are you forgetting something?"

Tennessee sees Weasen pointing the gun to his lover's head and he glares at the weasel. "Drop your gun," Weasen instructs.

After a few moments of silence, Weasen snaps, "I said: DROP-YOUR-GUN!" And with that, Tennessee does so, placing his hands in the air.

"Well, well, well..." Weasen whispers with a sickening grin. "Lookee what I've got here- Tennessee Kid Cooper and his little whore. So happy that you two can join me on this train, but sense you've ruined everything, Tennessee, I'm afraid things will have to be this way," He gets his gun loaded, and aims for Jessica's head once more.

"Don't...you else I'll-"

"Or what," Weasen scuffs. "Do I have to kill you too?"

Just then, a gun-fire was heard, and Weasen screams in surprise, seeing his gun had flown out of his hands and out the window. He was now on the floor, holding onto his nearly-bloody hand. Tennessee turns to see Sheriff Fox standing at the door-way. He winks at Tennessee, and Tennessee smiles and nods in response. Quickly, Tennessee goes over to Jessica and unties her, then gets her to the door-way.

Weasen groans as he lifts his head and sees them. He snarls, but then sees a bunch on boulders upon a high mountain out the window. He smirks and then looks back at the trio, snapping his fingers, causing red smoke to appear under the boulders, making them roll down the mountains, but crashes into the train, scrapping the roofs off, and damaging it. Wires and pipes were scattered everywhere; the train was coming apart!

"Fox! Get Jessica out of here! I'll meet ya back into town once I'm done with Weasen!" Tennessee instructs them.

Jessica kisses him. "Be carful," She whispers to him.

He smiles and nods, kissing her back really fast.

Sheriff Fox picks her up and jumps off the train, lading onto the horse her barrowed. They then ride back towards town. Tennessee waves, but then remembers Weasen. He turns his head to see him walking along the pipes toward the other kart.

Tennessee quickly chases after him.

**. . .**

Weasen stands upon some pipes and takes out a gun, aiming for a shot of Tennessee, then shoots rapidly. Tennessee dodges his shots and finally jumps and smacks Weasen, sending hi flying far backwards, landing on a wobbly kart.

Tennessee lands in front of his and swings his cane at Weasen. Weasen quickly acts and blacks Tennessee's hit with his walking-stick, then forcefully pushes him away so that he had an advantage of attacking Tennessee himself. But Tennessee was smarter than Weasen, and dodged his swings, only to jump over him and fire his gun towards his feet. Weasen jumps and turns and swats the raccoon hard towards the ground.

"I've had it, Cooper" Weasen yells as he continues to fight him.

"So have I, you weasel!" Remarks Tennessee.

Kart after kart, both Weasen and Tennessee fought and chased each other down until they've finally reached the engine. There, Weasen quickly forcefully shoves Tennessee towards the furnace, but Tennessee held on to the furnace's doors before he flew in.

Weasen grins evilly at the raccoon and trills his walking-stick a good few times. He was getting ready to knock Tennessee hard enough to send him into the fire.

"Any last words, Cooper? I'll be glade to take care of Jessica and the rest of that miserable town," He snickers and turns his head towards the window, seeing Hindus Valley right below them, as they were going up high onto the mountains. Wait...up the mountains? Oh no!

Unlike Weasen, Tennessee had noticed that the train was gonna fly off the mountain, so quickly shoves Weasen down upon the floor, and punches him. Weasen groans and tries to get up, but Tennessee was causing to much pain.

"Weasen! You crazy, psychopathic, _stupid_, A-Hole! Do you even realize where this train is headin'?!" Tennessee snaps with anger. Weasen only shakes his head. "It's going off this mountain, you ass!"

With out any warning, Weasen quickly takes out his gun and fires at Tennessee's left leg, making him scream with agony and falls onto the floor, clutching his leg. Weasen grins and gets up.

"May not be able to kill you myself, may not be able to blow-up the village, but what I _can_ do, however, is let you stranded on this run-away train." Weasen states, putting his gun away and rushing towards the doors.

Tennessee looks up with anger in his eyes as he watches Weasen. Weasen turns around and waves. "It's been a real pleasure doing crime against you, Kid!" He laughed darkly and jumps off the train.

**. . .**

As Weasen was falling from the train, he lands onto the platform that was attached to the side of the mountain. However, the platform was too weak, and starts to crumble, sending Weasen to fall into the waters below.

And with a splash, Weasen sinks into the bottom of the rapids and goes through so many rapid waters, until finally, he reaches shore.

Weasen coughs and coughs, trying to catch his breath. Guns were then pointed at the drained weasel. Weasen looks up to see Sherriff Fox and his men aiming their guns at him. Weasen gulps; Sheriff Fox, however, grins.

"Well howdy, Weasen! We've been expecting ya,"

Just then, Jessica comes through the crowed of sheriffs and kicks Weasen into the face- **_HARD!_ **It was followed with a loud **_CRACK!_**

Weasen is pulled out of the waters and into the carriage. The fat lady has sung, and Weasen is now done.

**. . .**

Tennessee was in a panic! He was shot in the leg, and the train was nearing the high edge of the mountain. But in a quick, yet looked pretty slow speed, Tennessee reached the door and jumped, rolling down the hill a little, before watching the train fly off of the mountain.

It then came into Tennessee's mind that he now needed to return to Hindus Valley, to make sure everyone was alright- mostly Jessica and their unborn kit. As much as it had pained the ring-tailed hero, Tennessee did is rail-slid to travel far down the mountains, in hopes of getting back into town safely.

* * *

**I know, a little bit of a cheesy boss-fight. Sorry. :/ **

**lolz, Well, I'm pretty excited, ya know why...?**

**BECAUSE ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE I MOVE-ON TO THE NEXT ANCESTOR! XD**

**In the end of the next and finale chapter of Tennessee Kid Cooper, I'll reveal the second ancestor for this. Oh! And for you guys who got the "Easter Egg" from the last chapter right and won the sneak-peak of the next ancestor, then HUSH, CHILD! NO SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T GET THE "EASTER EGG"! Lol :p**

**Well, see ya in the next chapter! ^.^**


	10. Tennessee Kid Cooper- Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank you guys for reading "Tennessee Kid Cooper's" part in this story! :3**

**PLEASE read my Arthur's Note at the bottom of this chapter! It'll tell you who the next ancestor will be! :)**

**Anyways, enjoy the finale chapter of "Tennessee Kid Cooper"! *Sadness :'( LOLZ)***

* * *

**Tennessee Kid Cooper**

**Chapter 10 (FINALE)**

Weasen has been stopped and he and his men where being held inside the caged-kart that Sheriff Fox and his men brought along while helping Tennessee. Everyone was standing in the center of town; some were injured and some where badly-wounded, awaiting possible death. During the small war against the citizens of Hindus Valley and Weasen's guards, some of the citizens were wounded. Some actually died- it was such a tragedy. While Lurie was rending to some of the wounded men, woman, and children, Jessica was looking around through the large sea of people. Her father was talking to Sheriff Fox, thanking him for all of his efforts of rounding-up Weasen's men, and Weasen himself.

Jessica rushes up towards the male fox and tugs on his sleeve. He looks over at her; "Yes, Miss Evens?" He asked.

"Tennessee," Jessica says. "Where's Tennessee? He needs to be alright, Sheriff Fox; we plan to be weed in the morning."

Sheriff Fox lowers his ears slightly, he was afraid that she'll ask something like this. Jessica seemed to have noticed his ears drop and hers do as well. She wasn't liking where this was heading.

Gently, Sheriff Fox places a hand upon her shoulder and sighs. "Jessica...there's possibilities that...Tennessee didn't escape the train. We've only caught Weasen; he jumped off the train, but Tennessee...who knows what might've happened before that weasel jumped. I'm sorry."

Her eyes widen, some tears slowly going down her face. It couldn't be. The fight was over, Weasen was captured, and order was placed back once again. Why would Tennessee be gone? Jessica slowly begins to get hormonal and sniffs a little, then whimpers, then cries softly. Tennessee gives her a tight hug, she hugs back, and cries into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry..." Sheriff Fox whispers to her.

Just then, a familiar voice rang-out through the large crowed, "Jessica?!" It called. Her eyes snapped open, she let go of Sheriff Fox, and scanned the whole area. Finally, she spot who called her name- Tennessee! He was standing in front of town hall, bloody leg and looked a little beat. With out warning, she quickly hosted the lower part of her dress up and charges towards her lover.

"Tennessee!" She calls in pure joy and happiness.

Tennessee sees his soon-to-be-bride and a large smile forms on his brown muzzle as he as well runs towards her. "Jessica!" He shouts happily.

Once the two were reunited, Tennessee hosted her up in the air and twirled her around in circles. Then, he lowered her, and they've kisses passionately. Jessica broke the kiss and hugs him close. "I'm so happy that you're alright!" She says in a low whisper, happy tears staining her face.

He chuckles and hugs her close, but not to close, afraid that he'll might cause her lower stomach harm, hurting their un-born kit. The mayor and Sheriff Fox sees them and quickly runs towards them both.

"Tennessee, you're alright!" Sheriff Fox exclaims.

The raccoon chuckles and tips his hat to him. Lurie comes over and gasps slightly at the bruises and bad-beating mark all over the raccoon- mostly the bloody leg caught the gray rabbit's attention. "My golly, Tennessee! Those are some bad-looking beatins'! I better get you cleared on up for tomorrow! That is...if the mayor will allow you to marry his daughter, that is..." She motions her head towards the mayor.

Jessica turns her head toward her father, a pleading look forms on her muzzle. "Please Daddy, I-"

"I got this, sweet-heart." Tennessee says, stopping her.

Tennessee sighs and looks at the mayor.

"Mayor...I know I've lied to this whole town, and I know that I'm a thief. But, to be honest, I only came here to start a new life. I was getting tired of running from law-to-law; I needed a break. So I came here for vacation. Well, once I've met your daughter, I fell in love, and we've now got a kit on the way in the next nine-to-eight months. I've stopped Weasen, got the ruby back, and saved your daughter from that weasel's clutches, so..." Tennessee stops right there, looking into the mayor's eyes, seeing nothing but an expression that he couldn't understand.

"Let me please marry your daughter. We love each other, and I swear that I'll take good care of her." Tennessee finally finishes.

The mayor, at first, looks displeased by Tennessee's actions, but he then remembers how happy his daughter was with Tennessee, and how she really loves him. All he wants id for his daughter to be happy, and he'll do anything to make her happiness come true, like those princesses in the fairy-tails that he once read her as a little coon-cub. A smile peers onto the mayor's face and slowly nods.

"Well, I may not _really_ be approved of something like _this!_ I mean, my daughter being with a thief. But...as long as you two are happy, nothing else really matters." He finishes.

After giving his answer, his daughter quickly hugs him and thanks him multiple times before kissing his cheek. The mayor smiles and chuckles warmly and hugs his daughter back. "Anything for my little pumpkin."

Jessica smirks and turns back around to face her lover. He gently pulls her into his embrace and smiles down at her, she smiles back at him and nuzzles close.

"I love you," She whispers while looking into his eyes.

Tennessee smiles warmly. "I love you two..." His eyes suddenly drop towards her stomach and gently places a hand on there. "I love both of you. A lot."

She smiles as happy tears flow down her face and they both slowly lean-in and kisses each other warmly.

**. . .**

_**~The Next Day~**_

Tennessee and Jessica then slowly break from their kiss- the kiss that made them husband and wife. Everyone cheers happily and the woman were getting too emotional, while some of the males would just roll their eyes and the female's dreamily sighs and awes.

Sheriff Fox and his crew where Tennessee's best men, and Lurie and a few of the other female citizens were the brides maids. The caged wagon that Weasen and his men were also part of the ceremony.

Just as Tennessee was walking down the ale, carrying Jessica bride-style, he smirks as he looks at Weasen. Placing Jessica down gently for a quick moment, he points a finger at Weasen, and says, "God-darn _stupid!_" Both he and Jessica laughed that the comment made towards Weasen, who was glaring angrily and making loud groans and muffles of anger while he's tied-up and mouth stuffed-close by a handkerchief tied around his face.

Jessica is swiped-off her feet again by Tennessee and they make it to a wagon, where they were gonna be riding towards a new area to begin their new life, until a voice is heard from behind them, "Wait! Tennessee! Jessica! Wait for me!" The voice shouts.

Both raccoons turn their heads to see Lurie running towards the wagon, carrying a suit-case, wearing her bides-maid outfit and all. Jessica chuckles and shakes her head.

"What are you doing, Lurie?" She asked through her laughter.

"I'm wanting to come with you guys," She stated.

Tennessee looks over at her while getting the rope ready and making sure that he and Jessica's belongings where in the back of the wagon. "Not that I hate you or anything, but why?"

Lurie turns to Tennessee. "Because I've been friends with Jessica my whole life! And besides," She turns to look at Tennessee. "you might need some assistance with the your kits as they pop along. Wouldn't you want a nanny to help-out? I'm also a skilled nurse, remember?"

Jessica then shrugs and looks a her husband. "We have been great friends for years, Tenn. And, she's right, we might need a nanny for our children _and _a nurse."

Tennessee smiles and looks over at the rabbit.

"Well...okay, c'mon! We can be a family together then," He exclaims as he gets onto the wagon.

Lurie quickly thanks them and gets her stuff in the back. She then rushes towards the front and sits right next to Jessica, who's resting her head upon Tennessee's shoulder has he starts the horses to start their way out towards the open desert.

People wave good-bye, Sheriff Fox and his crew start their way back home, with the caged wagon. The mayor, however, was looking very emotional- he'd just gotten his daughter married.

"Oh!" He cries as blows his nose into his handkerchief. "I've never been so happy for my Jessica!" He exclaims with pure joy.

Through-out the sadness, the mayor was extremely happy for his daughter, and everyone else was as well. Life was just getting more perfect.

* * *

**_~Nine Months Later~_**

In the out-skirts of the desert, upon a small mountain, their laid a beautiful little home built in front an old stream that flowed slowly and peacefully down the mountain as a mini waterfall splashed down into a small, quiet pound. a few small bridges were in the front lawn, and a wagon and horses were parked at the side of the medium-sized home. It was all peaceful...

"UUUURRRG!" Screamed a woman with bloody-filled pain.

Well, maybe not _too_ peaceful.

Jessica was lying in a bed inside of the home, screaming with pain. Tennessee was gently trying to smooth his wife by gently grasping her left hand and slowly rubbing it, giving her as much comfort as he could give to her, letting her know that he's right there, and wasn't gonna leave. He had a worried look on her face, but mostly nervous. But hidden through all of that nervousness was pure happiness.

Yes, this afternoon, Jessica had gone into labor, and was now currently giving birth to her and Tennessee's first kit. Lurie was in front of the bed, birthing Jessica.

"Okay, Jessica, I see the head! Only a few more pushes, and..."

Jessica screamed louder and louder, feeling like she was about to burst, followed by death, until she stopped and breaths heavily as the sound of a new-born kit's cry fills the room.

"It's a girl!" Lurie exclaims.

She quickly leaves the room to clean the new-born, and gives it a few doses of medicine before re-entering the room with a new-born kit. The little one was currently shut-eyed, and was mewling softly, making soft and quiet cries s she was all wrapped-up and cuddled in a blanket.

Jessica slowly lifted her arms, allowing Lurie to lace the kit gently into her mother's arms. The happy mother of the mewling kit was crying with joy as she bounces her little sweet-heart close to her chest gently.

"Hello my angle," She whispers to her.

The kit had a beautiful shade of brown fur, much like Tennessee's, and had beautiful dark-brown hair like her mothers. Slowly, the kit starts to sniff a little more than crying, being smoothed by her mother's voice. The kit opens her little eyes slowly, revealing them to be a lovely shade of Tennessee's grayish eyes.

Both Tennessee and Jessica cry with joy softly, dotting in adoration of their new-born daughter.

"Hey there, my 'lil desert flower..." Tennessee says in a low whisper of happiness.

Slowly, Tennessee reaches his finger to touch his daughter's cheeks. She whimpers slightly, afraid, for she has just entered the strange world around her tiny form. But once her father's finger rubs up against her soft, furred cheeks slowly and softly, she slowly smiles, making her parents' hearts melt.

"She's _so_ cute!" Jessica exclaims, gently rubbing her nose against her child's.

Tennessee nods in agreement, but agrees more than anything once his daughter slowly grips her father's finger with her tiny brown hands. Both parents smile with glee.

"Can I hold on to her?" Tennessee asked, eager to finally hold his kit close to his chest.

Jessica smiles happily with a nod has she gently hands their little fur-ball to her husband. Tennessee takes his new-born daughter gently into his chest and rocks her smoothly, making her slowly close her eyes and drifts into a sleep, rubbing her head against her dad's chest during the process.

Smiling warmly at the little family, Lurie softly rubs the sleeping kit's furred head. "What's her name?" She asked.

Both Tennessee and Jessica look at each other for a brief moment, then back at their new-born daughter. A smile broke on Jessica's face and says, "Tiffany."

"Perfect," Tennessee says warmly. He then hands his wife their sleeping daughter and she kisses her sweet-heart's wet noise, cuddling her close. Tennessee slowly climbs into bed and kisses his wife's cheeks, rubbing her back slowly while watching his daughter sleep with a large smile.

And by that day, Tennessee and Jessica became the proud parents of their first kit- Tiffany Ann Cooper.

* * *

_**~Ten Years Later~**_

Tennessee walks up the trail towards his home, after doing a little ride around the desert and scoring a few coins while doing so. He was now thirty-five-years-old, and now had five little kits with his wife, Jessica Cooper.

Before he could reach the very front porch of his property, however, he was surprised by the sound of one of his children, "Daddy!"

It was the happy and joyful sound of his eight-year-old son, William, who's Tennessee and Jessica's second kit, and was an exact mirror image of his father. He looked liked him, acted like him, and it would seem that he might sound like him when he gets older.

Smiling widely, Tennessee clapped his arms and held the out wide as he was kneeling to the ground. "There's my 'lil bucker-roo!" The adult raccoon exclaimed with joy.

William jumps and lands into his father's arms, hugging him, burring his little face into his dad's chest and swishes his ringed-tail excitedly.

"Welcome home, pal!" He exclaimed happily.

Tennessee chuckles and hugs his little boy. "It's good to be home," He says.

"Daddy's back! Daddy's home!" Calls more little voices, coming from the house.

A snickering grin forms on Tennessee's muzzle as he looks up to see his other four coon-cubs heading towards him.

One of them was Tiffany, now at age ten, and seemed to be a mirror image of her mother, Jessica. Tennessee had always said that their daughter looked a lot like her mother, which brought joy onto Tiffany.

The other one was their third kit, Robert, who was six-years-old. Once he was born, Tennessee thought it would be appropriate to name at least one of their children to share the name of the sheriff that scariest his life to fight Weasen ten years ago. Jessica agreed, and so, they've called him Robert. He also shared a few looks from his father, but had the lighter-brown fur, a trait from his mother.

The fourth child came along, their second daughter, Cassie, Tennessee and Jessica's four-year-old. She seemed to be a little bit of a trouble-maker, like her father and brothers, but was very sweet and innocent at most times. She never really liked wearing dresses like her mother and older sister, but had no other choice. In fact, one time when she was three, she'd ran through-out the whole house naked. It took her parents and Nanny Lurie to calm her down and get her dressed again. Longest night of their whole lives, but it seemed very funny for the other children to watch.

An finally, the little two-year-old, Jordon. He was their fifth and third son, and was such a little cutie, much like Cassie, except he followed the rules most of the time- something incredible for a kit at such a young age.

"We've missed ya, Daddy!" Tiffany exclaimed as they all dog-piled their father, knocking bot him and William on to the ground.

"I've missed all of ya too!" Laughed Tennessee as his five, little kits were squirming on top of him, giving so many hugs and kisses.

Tennessee smiled and hugged and kissed his children back, still pinned on the ground. He always found it amusing to know that his five little ones could always gang-up on him and send him to the ground, making it easier for them to attack him with so many hugs and kisses.

Just then, two figures approach them all. Tennessee couldn't make-out the figures, thanks to his children squirming all over him like ants at a picnic blanket. But suddenly, he smiles even more at the hearing of one of the figure's voice, "C'mon, all of you, let your daddy stand up. He's had a long day."

The cubs soon scatter off their father to let him stand. Tennessee got up and smiles to see his lovely wife and kid's nanny, Lurie. Tennessee was about to take off his hat, but soon noticed that his hat wasn't on his head anymore.

"What? Where's my-" He looks down to see his son, William, wearing it.

"Look, Dad, I'm a gunslinger, like you!" He exclaimed, forming his two little hands into gun-shaped, and pretends to shoot, making noises with his little mouth.

The adults laugh at how cute that looked and Tennessee bent down to take the hat off, placing it on his head. "Why, yes you are, my little gunslinger." He chuckled as he rubbed his son's head-fur.

Tennessee stood up and brought his wife into a sweet, tender kiss, making their sons groan and make sounds of discuss, but their daughters sigh dreamily. They both laugh and then took each other's hands.

"Sorry I've been out later than what I was expecting," Tennessee says sweetly.

Jessica smiles. "It's nothing to be worried about, hun. You're just in time for supper," She winked and walked inside, calling her children to follow her inside as she picks-up Cassie.

Cassie looks at her father while resting her head on her mom's shoulder and waves, "Bye-Bye-Daddy!"

Tennessee smiles and waves back. Suddenly, he hears something from behind him. He turns to see a familiar fox tail peaking from the side of a large rock. Smiling, Tennessee turns back around and shouts to his wife, "I'll be inside in a minute or two, hun!"

Jessica OK's him, and enters, followed by Lurie and the other children.

Once it was clear, Tennessee turns to see a male fox walk out from the side of the rock. Sheriff Fox.

After five years from Weasen's defeat, he'd ran into a lady himself, and now they have four children- two boys, two girls. Sheriff Fox smiles at Tennessee and tips his hat towards him. Tennessee tips his hat back and grins.

"Howdy Fox," Smiled Tennessee.

"Howdy yourself, Cooper." Laughed Sheriff Fox.

It's been so crazy to Tennessee- not seeing Sheriff Fox for ten whole years! But, well, Sheriff Fox seemed to know where Tennessee lived at now, which confused him a little. Tennessee asked him how he knew where he lived at; Fox explained that he saw him climb the mountain as he was passing by the desert with his own family.

"So, a family, huh? How have you been holding-up, sheriff?" Asked Tennessee.

"Pretty swell, Tenn. We have four little kids now, and they're just perfect. And I tell ya, Kid, my wife's such a wonderful lady!" They both laugh at the statement.

Suddenly, a female fox and four children come out from the rock as well. The female fox was wearing a simple blue dress, and held hands with her children. The boys looked like their father, and girls looked like their mother.

"Wow...you've got yourself a beautiful family, sheriff." Complemented Tennessee.

"Thanks, Tenn." Fox says with a smile.

"Tennessee!" Shouts Jessica, who was walking outside. "Time for dinner!" She says as she reaches the group.

"Oh, Sheriff Fox! Howdy!" She greets.

Sheriff Fox tips his hat to her and introduces her to his lovely family. Jessica smiles, then gets an idea. "Say, Sheriff Fox. Would you and your family care to join us for supper before ya leave?"

The foxes nods and joins them, following them into the house.

* * *

_My name, is Tennessee Kid Cooper. I'm an outlaw, a thief by a family code of honor, a husband, and a father to five 'lil kits. I've had one hell of an adventure when I was younger and met my sweet Jessica; we're now a family. Sheriff Fox pops by every-now-and-then, and greets us all with warm welcomes._

_I've been teaching my children the thieving ways, and they're doing just fine learning to become thieves themselves. One day, they'll grow-up and do what I do. But now I'm thinking about retirement- I'm not as young as I use to be, and I need to stay at home more often._

_My life's been full of adventure, which is why it came down with something awful- something that brought-upon a HUGDE crushing-blow to my whole family..._

_I died in the year 1824, while protecting my beloved Jessica. She still's in mourning and wounds over my unfortunate death, sure, but she knows that my spirit is in her heart and watches over her. She knows that I'm waiting for her in heaven, and so does my kids and grand-children._

_I love them all, and they will, as I am to them...will always be in their hearts as I am to them._

_~Tennessee Kid Cooper~_

**THE END!**

* * *

**We're finally done with "Tennessee Kid Cooper"! :(**

**I don't know why I've made Tennessee Kid die at 55-years-old...but I guess it was just by sense of drama calling-out to me.**

**The ending's a little choppy, I know, but the rest was still pretty good, right? :)**

**AND NOW! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!...The NEXT ancestor is...**

***Drum-Rolls***

**SIR GALLETH COOPER! XD**

**That's right, this weekend, I'll be posting the first chapter on "Sir Galleth"! :) **

**If you remember in Chapter 8, you'll notice the "sword" that Sheriff Fox used to cut Tennessee free! A little obvious, but hey, there's many ancestors that used swords besides him right? So I can kinda see people getting mixed-up with all of that. lol**

**Stay-tuned for this weekend, where the first chapter of Sir Galleth's adventure will be posted! :3 **

**I plan to make his villain a little more...interesting than Weasen...I don't want he/she to be just like Weasen..._STUPID!_ LMFAO X'D **

**Well, see ya Friday, Saturday, or Sunday! :D LOLZ**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	11. Sir Galleth Cooper- Chapter 1

**Okay, so now here we are...Chapter 1 of Sir Galleth's adventure! :3**

**So, here's the plot summary:**

**In the medieval times, in England- a time of knights, kings & queens, fair medians, and...dragons? Sir Galleth is a knight-thief of many talents, but a goof most of the time while doing so. But once he's requested by the royal-family in the kingdom of "Mist-Wood" to put an end to a curse that's been set upon the village, Sir Galleth must sally-forth to slay a dragon, and kill an un-expectedly "wicked" foe.**

**Well, enough jibber-jabber! LOLZ, here' the VERY FIRST chapter of...**

**Sir Galleth Cooper!**

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

******Sir Galleth Cooper (Medieval England- 1301 A.D.)**

******Chapter 1**

In the kingdom of Mist-Wood, royal knights were patrolling the streets, wishing every peasants a good-morning, collecting taxes, and giving-away some spare money to the poor, in request from King Harold and his fair maiden, Queen Margaret. Unlike a few of the other royal families that were in control of villages, the royal family of Mist-Wood treated all who settled there fairly, and were very kind to others. The King and Queen also as a daughter by the age of twenty-four, Princess Alice. She's been training to become a proper Queen someday, but wishes for freedom and exploring than being stuck inside the castle walls all time around. At some nights, she would mysteriously vanish outside of the castle walls, and into the dark forest, then reappear the next morning. A strange thing as it sounds, sure, but it was all the freedom that the Princess would earn. Especially at times like these- dark times.

When Princess Alice had turned fourteen, her village has been cursed by the dreaded 'Black Witch'. She was furious at the King for reasons that he never explained to anyone. But whatever the reasons were, they seemed strong enough to make the witch _very_ upset.

Once the 'Black Witch' had gotten very upset with what the king had done (whatever the reason), she'd cursed their whole kingdom with bad luck and black magic. Mysterious fires would appear, plagues had spread from families-to-families, possessions from angered spirits would come-and-go, and ghost, were-wolves and vampires would come into the darkest of nights when it's unexpected. There was no denying that the whole kingdom of Mist-Wood was cursed, and the witch was to never be seen again ever sense she'd placed the curse.

But that was years ago...and now, the whole village looks un-touched, like the witch's curse had never happened. As quiet and calm as it seemed for a few years, they all know that the witch had retreated her curse for a reason- a reason that they all didn't like on bit, and had a very bad feeling about. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. The 'Black Witch' was very cunning and would attack when you're not expecting it; she just had to be up to something! Plotting something very cruel and terrifying. All the peasants would try to forget about her and why she's retreated all doom on them, but it just couldn't stop going through their heads!

Some had suggested that maybe she kept her curse on the for a few years, then take it back, and have them remember the horror. Horrid memories.

Others say that she died, and the curse just went away all by itself.

But no, she wasn't dead, because some have seen her fly through the skies at night, like a large black cloud. It struck fear into their souls.

But alas, she doesn't calm real harm. And there was nothing to really worry about. As long as she just doesn't step actual foot in the village's grounds, they're all good.

In the village itself, in the castle walls, a female raccoon was running around the whole castle, screaming repeatedly, "Alice! Alice!", it was the Queen. She's been searching for her daughter all morning, and can't find her anywhere.

While going through the castle, she stops as a door-way, where a female red fox in a pinkish gown was standing in a room, placing towels away. The fox's ears perk-up at the sound of the queen behind her.

"Serena! Has art thou seen my daughter?" The Queen asked.

Serena turns around and shakes her head. "No your Majesty, I haven't. Has thou checked the garden? Maybe you should ask your husband if he's seen Princess Alice,"

The Queen thanks the vixen and heads outside, looking for her husband or daughter.

As she enters outside, the Queen spots her lord, King Harold. He was talking with a few of the castle's servants while walking through the gardens. King Harold spots his lady walking towards him and turns his back towards his servants, asking politely for a moment with his wife. They agree and leave.

"Whereas are thou doing out here today, my lady?" He asked, taking her hand, kissing the back of it gently.

She gives a tiny smile at her brownish-furred raccoon husband and looks around. "Has thou seen our lady daughter?" Queen Margaret asked, scanning the whole area like she was in a hurray of some kind.

King Harold only shakes his head. "No, milady, I haven't. Thou checked her chamber? Pray tell that thee will find our Princess up there. Alice is always up there writing, weaving, and who knows what else."

"No, I haven't. I thank thee, dear husband." And with that, she kisses his cheeks and starts her up the castle, climbing tall towers.

Finally, Queen Margaret reaches the high towers and knocks on her daughter's bedroom door. A voice soft calls out to her, "Come in," says the voice. Queen Margaret opens the door to see her daughter brushing her long, black hair in front of a mirror. The raccoon princess then turns around, after spotting her mother's reflection in the mirror.

"Good day, dearest mother. Did thee sleep well last night?" She asked while putting her brush away.

Alice stands in the center of her room, smoothing-out her lavender dress; pushing some brads out of her face, she smiles warmly at her mother. Queen Margaret smiles as well; she goes up to her daughter and places her hands on her shoulders gently.

"My dearest daughter...what have you been thinking lately?"

Alice tilts her head curiously. "Whatever do thee possibly mean, mother?"

"You know..." Margaret says. "I know that you know what I'm talking about- marriage! Thou has to marry if thee wishes to be a queen someday."

Alice's smile fades away. She shrugs off her mother's soft grip on her shoulders and slowly walks towards her window. The princess had a depressed expression on her face. Queen Margaret looks confused and asked, "Is something wrong, daughter?"

"Nothing, my mother...it's just that I..." She sighs and turns to face her mother. "I was to never think about marriage again, after-" She stops there. Tears were forming her eyes.

Years ago, at the age of fourteen, Alice has found her one and only true love. But he betrayed her, after promising for them to weed. She was heart-broken, and never wished to see another boy of her age ever sense that day; but it grew worst, when the boy that betrayed her mysteriously died a few nights later, along with the maiden that he betrayed Alice for. They both died from the 'Black Witch' apparently. News had spread from kingdom-to-kingdom in one day the next morning. It broke Alice into pieces, and now spends most of her time in her room, writing down poems about her lost feelings and broken-heart.

Queen Margaret awe's sadly and rushes towards her daughter, wrapping her arms around her, trying to comforting her.

"Darling...I remember...and I'm truly sorry,"

"I know..." Muttered Alice.

Margaret placed a hand on her daughter's back and they start to walk towards the door. "But you still need to find one good enough for marriage, Alice. You've been a princess long enough; the timings right for marriage."

Alice sighs calming and nods her head. "Yes, but mother...who could would be the one?"

* * *

Somewhere in England, a gray, male raccoon with a black goatee, wearing knights armor, was running through a forest, just a few miles off from another kingdom. It was Sir Galleth, a master thief, and noble knight. His pointy ears perk-up at the sound of hooves clapping against the forest's grounds, and had to take a risk. Sir Galleth leaped up high in the air and started to hide in a tree, making sure that he wasn't visible to any activity down below.

"Whereas he gone to?!" Yelled a knight.

"I dunno!" Screamed another.

"Does thou think the lady Queen Emily will be majorly upset by our attempts to try and find Galleth?" Asked another.

Galleth tries to hold onto his laughter from watching them from the high tree; peering through a set of leaves, he sees the gullible knights going away, heading back to their village. "Pray tell, how could this day get anymore better?" The knight-thief asked himself as he jumps down from the tree, eating an apple while doing so.

"I rob from the richest of all in the lands, and I keep becoming famous for it! Well, I'm at least kind enough to spare some gold to the poor, but...all well," He tosses the apple into the bushes and continues going his way on foot.

Sir Galleth was traveling from many far distastes, carrying a bag filled with gold that he'd stolen from the royal Queen Emily from the kingdom of 'Normous'. While traveling, he'd stopped by a few places to have some drinks, tell some tales, and pit-pocket a few other wealthy-looking peasants. It was all going so well, until he'd stumbled across a certain village.

"Okay...my map says that I should be arriving in..." He looks up and his ears drop slightly, and his facial features turn into bitterness of concern and worry. "Mist-Wood..." And with that, he travels downward.

Mist-Wood looked bad to Galleth: People were scrambling everywhere, screaming and pointing at Galleth while yelling, "Beware!" and "She'll come when you're not expecting it!"

_What in God's name is happening here? Why are all of these peasants so scared? And who's this "she"? They're scared of a woman? Absurd!, _Galleth thought to himself while continuing to venture further into the town.

**XXXXX**

Back at the castle, Queen Margaret was pacing in a room back-and-forth, thinking of looking for a future husband for her daughter, when suddenly, a castle guard comes into the room.

"Your Majesty! There's peasants hollering outside; they're saying a name...'Sir Galleth', I think."

Her ears quickly perk-up at the hearing of the name and turns to look at him, looking like she'd just lost her breath. Finally, she breaths out, "Galleth?"

He nods, and she gives him a serious face.

"Bring thee forth to me and my husband!" She commanded.

**XXXXX**

Sir Galleth was starting to get a little too concern about what's going on here: The sky was only gray over the village, the peasants are acting terrified, and there's a lot of talk about a 'she'. Just then, Galleth spots a male pig peasant, and goes towards him. The peasant is scared at first, noticing the sword and lance that this stranger was carrying, but didn't seem to be holding it or using it in any way, not showing any harm.

"Pray tell me, good ole' peasant...what's going on in this village? And who's this 'she' that everyone's referring to?" Galleth pleased.

The peasant looks like he's loosing air and quickly grabs ahold onto Galleth's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Galleth quickly catches him and gives him a worried look. "Sir?" He asked worriedly.

The peasant slowly whispers into Galleth's ear, "...She...she's the Black...the...Black..." He couldn't finish, as he gasped for air, then dies.

Galleth was lost for words! He slowly places the dead peasant down into the pile of hay that he was standing by and rubs his goatee with confusing.

_Black? The Black...WHAT?! And how did this young peasant die? He doesn't look old...nothing seemed to be wrong for a moment...maybe?_ Galleth thought to himself once more.

Suddenly, Galleth hears foot-steps behind him; alerted, the raccoon quickly turns around to spot a few of royal knights surrounding him.

"Fear not, Sir Galleth," One knight spoke. "Her majesty, Queen Margaret, has informed us all to take you to the castle, where she and her husband, his Highness, King Harold, wishes to speak with you."

Galleth was confused...

* * *

The large doors open, reveling three throwns perched upon the far end of the room, and on two of them were the king and queen themselves. King Harold shoos the guards away, and they do, making Galleth even more confused.

Without any warning from Galleth, or before the king or queen could say anything, Galleth started to jibber, "Y-Y-Your Highness! Please...I beg of you...don't hang or execute me in any way! I didn't touch her, I swear!"

The king and queen looks at him speechless, eyes a little widen and all.

"Okay, maybe I did, but we didn't go _too_ far! And besides, she seemed to like it, and-"

Finally, the queen interrupts before Galleth could go any further. "Sir Galleth! We've called you here, in our request, because we have some important business to discuss with thee." Queen Margaret says calmly, but sounded tense, trying to forget about what Galleth had just said.

"Oh...well...carry on..." Galleth says, finally calming down a little.

The king sighs heavily. "Sir Galleth...we've heard that you've traveled far from many places in England, am I correct?" Galleth simply nods at the king, who looks relieved. "Good. Because we got a quest for thee,"

"Oh?" Galleth asked.

"Indeed," Margaret says. "Thou must travel to the Dark Forest, venture through the Black Swamp, go through the Old Graveyard, and thee shall make it to a cathedral-like castle."

Galleth tilts his head to the side, slightly confused. "I-I really...don't know what thou requests from me-" He stops at the sound of footsteps.

Turning his head, Galleth sees Princess Alice walking into the room; Galleth looks at her with great awe- she was stunning! Galleth had never seen such a maiden so beautiful, and so graced as this one in all his life. She looked very lovely in that long, lavender-colored dress, her long, black hair that reached towards her mid-thigh, and her very charming crystal-blue eyes.

Slowly, Galleth stands up from his kneeling and continues to admire her beauty. Alice turns her head and spots Galleth, she too stares at him with great awe.

"Pray tell..." Galleth whispers as he's approached by the princess. "Who _is_ this...very...lovely maiden?" He asked, gently taking her hand and kissed the top of it, looking up at her while doing so. Alice blushes slightly, as Galleth could tell by looking at her.

"This is our daughter Sir Galleth, Princess Alice." Queen Margaret claims.

"Just call me 'Alice'!" The princess quickly exclaims, taking he hand back, blushing a little.

Galleth gives her a toothy smile. "Alice, huh? Thou has such a beautiful name, that 'princess' should be in front of thee name."

Alice blushes a little more, then turns back to her parents.

"Mother, Father, I wish to know if I can go outside,"

"But Alice," Her father says. "I know you wish to go outside and explore, but you know it's too dangerous."

Alice's smile fades away and it turns into a little bit of an irritated look. "Why? Why art thou saying I can't? Does thou think I can't handle myself?!" She yells a little angered.

Quickly, her mother rushes towards her and places a hand on her shoulders. "Now, my dearest daughter, you know that's not true! We trust that thee can project yourself, but with the witch roaming around still-"

"Oh, so I'm suppose to stay in the shadows?! That witch hasn't been around for a long time!" Alice exclaims.

_Witch?_ Galleth thinks worriedly, ears dropping back a little. Was this the reason for why the kingdom looked awful? And the peasant- he died suspiciously, with no trait of illness or anything; this 'witch' must've caused his unfortunate death.

"We understand, sweet-heart, but-" The queen has been cut-off.

"No! I see how it is! Thee doesn't give me the respect, independence, and trust that I well-deserve!" Alice snaps; and with that, she hurries upstairs, mumbling some dark stuff.

Queen Margaret was about to chase after her, until her husband places a hand on her shoulder. "No Margaret; Alice needs her alone time. Believe me, she'll feel better in an hour or some." King Harold reassures.

"So..." Galleth says. "A witch?"

They both nod.

"Well..." Galleth says once more, before making his way towards the front doors.

The king and queen quickly follow.

* * *

Sir Galleth makes his way outside, looking a little annoyed and confused. The king and queen rushes outside and the king speaks-up in furry.

"Cooper! You must stay here!" He screamed.

Galleth turned and looked at both king and queen with an annoyed look. "Really? So thou says that a witch is the cause of this? What else?" He asked sarcastically.

"A dragon," Queen Margaret says. "This witch has placed a dragon upon us."

Galleth rolled his eyes- this has gone a little too far and stupid. "Oh, I believe you're over reacting! What in stars' heaven's name are you going on about?! Dragon? Hah! My dear lord and mistress, I NEVER, in my entire life, have seen a dragon while traveling through-out distant lands!"

The king sighs; a little annoyed as Galleth was. "Because, you fool, the Black Witch has cursed our village!"

At this point, Galleth laughed; this was a little too ridiculous. "What a load of frog's fool!"

Alas, all of the village's peasants had come and gathered around the castle's entrance, watching as Galleth argues with the royal family. The suddenly, the sky starts to grow darker, and storm clouds start to come in. Then, a twister is slowly starting to form over the village, getting the attention of everyone, except for Galleth and the royal family.

"There are NO such thing as witches OR dragons, I assure you, my lord! In fact, I-" Galleth was cut-off the to the sound of thunder.

The king and queen looks frightened upon the dark clouds, and so does the villagers. Thunder claps loudly, and lighting strikes woods, causing small fires there and smalls flames in the village itself. Sir Galleth stops talking and slowly turns around, seeing the forming twister, and he looks upon the sky in horrified awe.

Galleth then stutters, "What the?!...What is THAT?!" He asked frightened.

The king narrows his eyes as he faces the sky. "It's her..."

Slowly turning his head, Galleth slowly faces the king and queen, "...Her...?" He asked worriedly and curiously.

The queen only nods sadly and looks up at the sky with a very serious and worried look as well. "The Black Witch has come to us once more..." She whispers.

The twister forms, and strikes the dead center of the large area where the villagers were at. Dead center, the twister moves lower into the grounds, causing winds to blow harder, lighting to strike, and more roars of thunder clapping while rain begins to fall. Suddenly, the twister fully enters the ground, followed by a large **_BOOM!_ **The earth among them all shakes, and dark-like mist covers the spot where the twister struck. A tall, dark figure emerges from the small hole in the ground. Sir Galleth looks towards the figure and his mouth hangs wide open in shock and disbelieve...there was, indeed, a 'Black Witch'...

* * *

**Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! The "Black Witch" has come... ;) LOLZ**

**Okay, so...what do you guys think of "Sir Galleth's" quest so far? Do you guys know where this could be leading to...?**

**Anyways, here's a little info on the "Black Witch",**

_**She was actually inspiration from "The Wicked Witch of the West" from "Oz" & "The Wizard of Oz". I'M NOT STEALING! It's just inspiration! Trust me, she has more info and...she has a HUGE TWIST! But it won't be reveled until the climax... ;)**_

**The next chapter will probably be this week or so. So stay-tuned! XD lol**

**Enjoy this! And keep reviewing and giving me feed-back! :D**

**Stay young and cool,**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	12. Sir Galleth Cooper- Chapter 2

**Sir Galleth Cooper**

**Chapter 2**

The crowed was staring at the figure with fear; she's returned. Slowly, the figure lifts up it's head, and causes everyone to back-up even further, too terrified to even look at the witch's face.

The 'Black Witch' was, ironically enough, a black wolf. She had green eyes, long black hair that matched her black wolf fur; her long, black dress was even black. She was black all over! There was no wonder to Sir Galleth as to why everyone in this kingdom calls her the 'Black Witch'. But was she all that everyone says she is? Galleth didn't know, but had a bad feeling that he was soon to find out.

"Mmmmmm..." The witch says while closing her eyes and lifting up her head towards the sky, taking a whiff of the air. "So much fear...it smells _delicious!_" She laughed wickedly and flies over towards a few peasants in black smoke and scares them.

"What's thou all looking at?!" She snapped; her long, black, and furry tail swishes as her ears twitched. The witch grows bored of scaring these peasants and quickly changes into smoke again and jumps high across towards some peasants from behind her. "I asked you all a question! So speak-up!" She yells into a woman's face, who's cuddling her child close.

"Wait..." Says the witch, sniffing the air again, walking towards the center of the area once more. "I smell...fresh meat. A raccoon...wearing armor...black goatee...hmm..." She quickly turns her head towards Sir Galleth and before he could react, she flew towards him in smoke and was only a few steps in front of the thieving-raccoon-knight. "Sir Galleth." She snarls, baring her sharp teeth.

Galleth gulps and raises his hands close to him. "Milady, thou must have me mistaken for someone-"

"Don't try to trick me, Cooper! Thee can't trick me!" She yelled. "I know who exactly who you are! But...however...thou's not who I'm here for," The 'Black Witch' turns towards the king and uses magic to shove Galleth out of the way, sending him to crash into the side of the castle gates.

Walking up to the king and queen, the 'Black Witch' says, "Hello Harold," She says nastily.

"Hello...Victoria," King Harold says, trying to stay calm.

The witch turns her head to see the queen. She snarls, "Margaret..." The wolf hisses and raises her right hand, causing green electricity to shot at the queen, causing her pain.

King Harold's eyes widen large enough to almost come out of his skull. "Victoria stop!" He demanded.

The witch stops and snarls back at the king.

"Why should I?!" She screamed.

"Because..." King Harold breathed. "It's not worth hurting the innocent- the kindness from us all,"

"Kindness? Ha! That word burns forever more in Hell; just like when you've betrayed me for her!" She zaps the queen again, making her scream with agony.

Galleth watches with horror. This witch seemed to be the most evil thing that he's ever seen; she was even more evil than the greedy kings and though thugs that he's encountered with in his past. Galleth knew that he had to help the queen, so yelled, "Stop now witch, before I, Sir Galleth, smack thee down!" He draws his sword, getting into a fighting stance.

The witch stops, and slowly turns to face the raccoon-knight. Her wolf ears twitch and her neon-green eyes glare at the raccoon; she bares her sharp teeth. "What thou say?!" She yells.

Galleth gulps. "I...say...stop right now, or else I-"

He didn't finish; the witch shot electricity at him, sending the raccoon to fly backwards, crashing into a fountain. The large crowed of peasants watch in horror at the sight of the stranger taunting to fight the witch.

Slowly, the witch walks over towards the soaked raccoon as he struggles to get out of the fountain. Finally, Galleth comes out of the fountain and rashes towards the witch, ready to attack. But the witch zaps him once more, and Galleth falls onto the ground.

"Please! Madam!" He shrieked, but gets a good, long zap, making the witch crackle wickedly.

The king, queen, and peasants continues to watch with horror, until the king yells, "Stop this at once Victoria! Why have you come?!"

The witch stops torturing Galleth and quickly heads towards the king and queen once more.

"The reason for why I've come is simple, Harold. Tell me your Highness...how's thee daughter?"

The queen's eyes widen. "Why art thou concern for our daughter, witch?"

The witch crackles once more and turns to face the queen. "Why...you Majesty...I'll shall show thou..." And with that, the witch turns around and throws green flames from her hands into the ground in front of the castle's staircase, revealing an image of Princess Alice in a darkened area, looking around frightened and screaming; begging for help with her entire life.

Queen Margaret's eyes go into the an angered glare, and so does the king. The witch puts-out the magic flames and turns back at the royals, who looked very angered with her.

"What has thou done with our daughter?!" Queen Margaret snaps angered.

"Oh...not much...I've just placed her prisoner at my fortress. If thee ever wants to see your daughter again, you will complete my demands," The witch says in a very sickening tone.

King Harold sighs deeply, still angered. "What is it that thou wants, Victoria?" He asked.

"Simple Harold: I want the 'Book of Curtis' _and_ the deed to the thrown."

"What?!" King Harold snaps. "Of course not!"

The witch grins evilly and turns towards the peasants. "Very well...if you all wish to see your beloved Princess Alice again...your king will have to complete my demands, or else..." She pauses for dramatic reactions from the crowed. "Hell will rise in this kingdom forever and **_ALL_** eternity!" She begins to walk towards the center of the whole crowed.

Galleth snarls as he watches this witch; the witch has captured the princess, and was demanding things from the royal family? She even tourtured the queen _and_ himself! This 'Black Witch' seemed to be very wicked as he'd heard enough.

"In one week," The witch spoke up. "I will release the 'Black Dragon' upon this village!" The presents start to panic quietly amongst themselves. "And if your beloved king and queen doesn't complete my demands, then your kingdom _** WILL**_be the first to be burnt down! Your kingdom's suffering will have _**NO**_end, and the Hell-Fires that the dragon will cast-down upon you all will forever burn, leaving nothing but ashes and the dead's oozing skeletons and flesh!" The witch screeched.

Then, the witch turns towards Galleth and glares at him. "And as for you, Sir Galleth- just try to stay out of my way, just try!" And with that, she turns towards the king and sudeenly, black smoke starts to form underneath the witch and grins evilly. "I'll get you, your Highness, and this pathetic, little kingdom too!"

The 'Black Witch' crackles wickedly once more and shoots into the sky in a dark, thick cloud of black smoke and disappears; her crackling could still be heard in the distance. The horrid sounds fad away, and everyone begins to panic and scatter through-out the whole kingdom. The king and queen tries to calm everyone down, but their attempts fail as they see Sir Galleth, looking rather paralyzed and shocked with horror.

To Galleth, this was something that he never thought would be possible. And the princess, what happened to her? How did the witch manage to capture her in this kingdom without raising suspicion? All of these thoughts were going through Galleth's head, that he didn't even notice the king and queen ordering the guards to grab ahold of him and dragged him back into the castle.

* * *

**Originally, I planned for this chapter to be a little MORE longer, but I ran out of time to write today, and I REALLY wanted to get this chapter done and posted, and I thought this would be enough.**

**So, let's re-cap here for a moment...**

**1.) The "Black Witch" is a BLACK WOLF**

**2.) The princess has been captured**

**3.) A dragon will come upon the kingdom if the witch's demands aren't met (Bringing her the "Book of Curtis" and the deed to the thrown)**

**4.) Sir Galleth attempts to fight the witch**

**5.) And there's a "Wizard of Oz" reference at the end, when the witch makes her escape**

**So...any thoughts on what Galleth must do...? ;)**

**Find out in the next chapter! XD**

**See ya,**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	13. Sir Galleth Cooper- Chapter 3

**Sir Galleth Cooper**

**Chapter 3**

Galleth was thrown into a room inside of the castle. King Harold and Queen Margaret walks into the room, both looking extremely disappointed. They've warned Galleth- they warned him that the witch was real, and he should've take it as a joke; but does he listen? No.

"We've told you, Sir Galleth." Queen Margaret snaps. "We've told thou that the witch is real!"

The thief-knight stood up, stretching his arms and legs a little; he then turns around and gives the royals an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for not believing, okay, royal family? It's just that...she seems...wicked in many ways. What does thou want from me? Should I make hast and storm towards her fortress, slay the retched beast that follows her commands, or...what?"

The king took a deep sigh and walks over towards a bookshelf, pulling out a scroll, then unfolding it at a table, reveling a map.

"This here..." He began. "Is an entire map of Europe. In these parts, the witch hides at the old Gothic Castle. Sir Galleth," King Harold gives Galleth a tense look and told him to come towards him. Galleth does and continues to listen on what the king was going on about, "You must travel from here, to the Black Swamp, through the Dark Forest, and go through the Old Graveyard."

"And from there," Queen Margaret spook. "You shall reach the Gothic Castle, and kill the witch before any chaos happens. Then please, rescue our daughter and bring her back to us. Does thou love her?" She grinned.

Galleth blushed hard from that statement. Yes, it was true: Sir Galleth was in love with the fair maiden- Princess Alice. But now that she was kidnapped by this witch, he'll have to fight off a dangerous piece of Satin to save his love. As much as he's reassuring and believes in his skills, Galleth can be bombastic..._a lot!_ What if he fails as he goes off on another 'bombastic moment' again? He'll not only fail at rescuing his true love, slaying a dragon, and saving the Kingdom of Mist-Wood, but he'll fail at killing the witch, and-

_Wait a minute..._ Galleth thinks suspiciously. _Kill the witch?_

Galleth looks at both king and queen, and his ears drop slightly. "If I may...this 'Black Witch'...you wish for me to travel far...just to kill her?" He questioned.

"Indeed," Margaret says. "Any problems with that?"

Galleth gulps before saying, "Yes..."

King Harold and Queen Margaret looks shocked and turns towards the thieving raccoon. There was, without a doubt, something about this 'knight'.

"I do respect your hatred and safety for this Kingdom, but...slaying the dragon and rescuing the princess, I can do, but...I'm just not to keen on killing a lady..."

"She's most defiantly **_NOT_** a lady!" Queen Margaret then gets into Galleth's face. "She's a witch! A wicked, evil, heartless, and dangerous witch! A witch is no lady, Sir Galleth, especially The 'Black Witch'! Witches are not any kind of 'lady'; witches are servants to Satin himself, and their seeds on evil!" She screeches.

Galleth took a few steps back and turns around, crossing his arms and placing one of his fingers on his black goatee, thinking things through. Queen Margaret was right: Witches were wicked and heartless, there was no denying; but they were still people, right? Or maybe there's more to that. The queen had also said: There no lady, they're the servants of Satin! The Devil himself was behind this? No, it wouldn't be true! They're seeds of evil? This was all just strange in many levels. To Galleth, he felt like he was in a dream right now- a very weird, strange, and messed-up dream. And the princess, does he wish to save her? Of course he does, but all of this danger and threats...it's just...too hard to make a choice.

Galleth turned around and saw the pleasing looks on the king and queen's face.

_They must really want me to do this,_ Galleth thought. _Their daughter is gone, a curse that'll commence in one week is among them, and I have to be the one to do this? Why me? Why not anyone else? What makes me so special for this...quest?_

"May I ask thou this: Why me? Why not anyone else, like the castle guards and knights?" Asked Galleth.

"That's an excellent question, my dear lad," King Harold walks towards the window and looked out of it. Down below, there was people still panicking and running around, trying to buy stuff so that they may pack up and run towards a different Kingdom for safety. "We've tried to have our own men to travel far and kill the witch, but they never return. Either the witch has killed them, or they've gotten lost and died. But we've heard of you, Sir Galleth, and how much you know all of Europe," He turns around to face Galleth. "Surely you must know every inch of Europe, right?"

Galleth sighs and gives the king and queen a look that plead for forgiveness. "I would be honored to help thee all, your Highness and Majesty, it's just that...I...I really don't know. This seems too dangerous, and by all...I've never slang _anything_ before! So, with that said...I don't think I can..."

Both King Harold and Queen Margaret exchanges glances at each other, then look at Sir Galleth and give him glares of disbelieve and upsetting discomfort. Was this was 'Sir Galleth' that they've heard about? Surely not; he's no dragon _or_ witch slayer. He's just a cowardly goof, and one who claims he can do things that barley anyone can do, but seems to always fail. Strangely enough, Galleth seems to do things the hard way, and things were going down the hard way right now.

So, sense Galleth is refusing to help them, the king and queen thought that there was only one appropriate way to settle this...

* * *

**_THUD!_ **Sir Galleth went, as he's now thrown into a cell in the castle's dungeon. The guards lock up the cell and the king glares angrily at the thieving raccoon. And he claims himself a knight? As if that was even possible for him to be one.

"You don't slay? You don't get freedom anymore, Sir Galleth. You shall be locked up in this dungeon, and when you agree to save us all, you'll do as you're told!" Bellowed King Harold, before he exits the dungeon and goes back upstairs.

Galleth takes a deep inhale through his black nose, then breaths out of his mouth. It was wrong of him to deny the request that he was lawfully given from the king and queen, but it's just that...the witch scares him. But this was a rescue quest, but it was also a murdering quest; Galleth doesn't kill anything, he's more of a fighter, lover, and hero, not a murderer. But they were right- the witch was evil, and shouldn't be alive. So why did Galleth feel so weak about killing her if she was evil? All of these thoughts were going through Galleth's mind, that he didn't even notice that someone was across the cell with him, only at the very far back left corner.

"What'd you get thrown in here for, stranger?" Asked the figure.

Galleth quickly shakes his head from hearing the voice and turns his head towards the corner, and sees the figure. He breathed out in response, "I rejected a quest given to me, by the king and queen."

The figure tilts his head slightly and asked, "Was it the witch quest?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"That's right. I was given the witch quest, but rejected it; I'm to be sitting in this cell, until I agree to kill her." Said Galleth; they both stayed silent for a while, until Galleth broke it with an introduction of himself, "I'm Sir Galleth; what pray tell be your name, my dear fellow?"

The figure scoots a little away from the corner and reviled his face- a male squirrel, that was wearing a red shirt, black shoes, and black hat with a red feather appeared in Galleth's sightings. This squirrel kinda resembled Robin Hood; if only he were a fox like Robin Hood, then it'll be clear if he was related to him or not.

The squirrel looked at Sir Galleth with his brown eyes and says, "Chip; call me Chip- that's what they all call me,"

"You sorta resemble Robin Hood. Is there any way that you two are related?" Galled asked curiously.

Chip narrows his eyes into a glare. "What'd a look like to thee, a fox?"

"Sorry," Apologized Galleth quickly. "Thou just resembles him, is all I'm saying."

Sighing annoyed, Chip only nods and the two just stare at each other, not knowing what to say. For some odd reason, these two seemed to feel like they might be having some kind of formed friendship. Chip seemed to be a little irritated with the whole Robin Hood thing; Galleth had reminded himself to ask about that later, but right now, he had some thinking to do. He might even ask this squirrel some more questions.

"So...you know why I'm in here," Said Galleth, breaking the silence. "What say you, 'Sir' Chip?"

Chip only shrugs. "Meh, I guess I thrown in here for a lot of things. I was once a part of Robin Hood's group of Merry Men, until we were separated. Just like that fox, my archery skills were unexplainably amazing; but Robin seemed to be the best still,"

"So...this is why you were thrown in here? You were part of Robin Hood's team?"

"Yes...and no," Chip replied. "I, as well, was given the 'Witch Hunt' quest, but I didn't corporate, so now I'm rotting in here."

Galleth began to think about something: Chip denied the 'Witch Hunt' as well; maybe they could team-up? Before Galleth could say anything, another voice is heard, only this time, it's coming from the other end of the room, "Hey, Chip, who's the new guy?" The voice asked.

"This here is Sir Galleth, Wilber," Chip replied. "Galleth, across this room, in that cage, is my good friend, Wilber."

Galleth looked through the caged wall that kept him imprisoned, and saw another figure looking straight at him. This guy was a male possum, and wore a brown robe; he looked like he could possible be a friar of some sort.

Clearing his throat, Galleth asked, "My good man, do you happen to be a friar?"

Wilber sighs as he closed his eyes and nods while looking straight towards the ground. "Yes...well...I was..." Before Galleth could asked 'was?', Wilber beat him to it, "I use to be a friar here, in the Kingdom of Mist-Wood, but ever sense the witch came among us, I was chosen to go the witch, and preform some sort of ritual that's suppose to send her back into the fires of Hell. But, I too, have denied the quest, for I was too scared of her, and I was for sure that sending her soul back into Hell wasn't going to be that simple. The king and queen never listened to me, as I tried to explain to them that it might not work; they were too busy thinking that it'll work and that I might be able to save this Kingdom, but once they took it the wrong idea, I was thrown in here with Chip," He then looks up to face Galleth once more. "But I've heard of your greatness, Sir Galleth, and I think that you're just what we need to save us all."

As touching as this all sounded, Galleth couldn't take the risk of getting into the Witch's way. The event in the square was a good example of that reason; Galleth was a little terrified of this witch.

"I would really like to help, really, but I..." He looks at Chip, who's looking plead-like much like Wilber. "I don't think I can kill her- I don't slay."

"B-B-B-But you have too, Sir Galleth!" Shrieked Chip.

Wilber nods in agreement. "Indeed; why can't thou?"

Galleth then explained to them that it was against his vows to harm anything in _that_ way. He may be a thief, and a knight, but if there was one thing that Galleth didn't have what it took was murder- even if the one that must die is a servant to Satin.

"...And so," Galleth continued to explain. "My vows are clear, and I can't kill."

"Even to save a loved one?" Asked Wilber.

Snapping his head quickly, Galleth wondered if he knew that he had an attraction for the princess. Yes, Galleth knew he loved the princess, and grew devastated when the 'Black Witch' kidnapped her, but he didn't know if he had what it took to save Princess Alice. Yet again, if he doesn't do so, and rescues the princess and the Kingdom of Mist-Wood, then his head will taken by the king and queen themselves.

"Thou talking of Princess Alice," Galleth whispers towards Wilber.

Wilber nods. "Indeed, Galleth. There was talk about you kissing her hand, and calling her a 'fair maiden'. Guards around the castle that were in the thrown room saw and were talking about it in here before thee got thrown into here." Claimed Wilber.

"If the rumors are true, Galleth, and if you really care for her, then go travel to fight that witch, and save her." Chip added.

"But what if I fail her? I fail Mist-Wood, the king and queen, and life itself! I think I don't have what it takes,"

"And why not?" Asked Chip.

He didn't want to say it, but Galleth confessed anyway, "Because I'm afraid..." Whispered Galleth.

Chip and Wilber exchange looks. This wasn't like Galleth; judging from all of the tales and rumors that they've heard of him, Sit Galleth of the Cooper Order, was never afraid of anything! But, to be fair, this was a witch- something that he never even believed in or faced before.

"And what exactly did you feel like when The 'Black Witch' appeared?" Wilber asked.

Galleth slowly looked up from the floor and stared at the wall in front of him. "I was horrified. It was like something that I've never seen, literally. And in my mind, I kept telling myself 'this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real!' over-and-over again."

"Then do the same thing when facing the 'Black Witch', Galleth." Wilber suggested.

Galleth gives Wilber a sad smile. Chip then places a hand upon Galleth's shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile; he says, "What if we all teamed up and fought her together?"

Wilber smiles and nods, and Galleth grows comfortable with the idea, but then says in a worried voice, "But...she's horrifying! What if neither of us makes it out alive?"

"It's okay to be scared, Galleth..." Chip reassures. "Just remember this: Don't let fear change who you are."

The more that Galleth thought about it, the more he was beginning to feel like they actually have a chance at this! Sure, this was crazy and supernatural, but it was also a thrilling feeling. And Princess Alice- she'll have to be his once Galleth saves her! Galleth feel in love with this maiden, and he was going to save her, on way, or another. If things go well, he might even marry her, and have a child or two. Even though doubt was still going through the knight's mind about winning against this witch, Galleth was beginning to feel like they might have a chance after all.

After taking a deep breath, Galleth got courage and the strength that he felt. He wasn't going down without a fight just yet! Galleth gets up and looks towards the door, and calls for the guards; he was going to have a talk with the king and queen, and he wasn't scared to do this quest anymore!

* * *

Castle guards enter the same room that Galleth was in a few moments ago; they had Galleth standing behind them. King Harold and Queen Margaret looks directly at the guards, and one of the reports, "Sir Galleth has agreed to cooperate, and wishes to speak with thee."

They both nod, and allows Galleth to enter. The guards still stand behind him at the doorway, and Queen Margaret lifts an eyebrow. "So, Sir Galleth?"

"I will travel to Gothic Castle and kill this witch," Galleth promises, making them smile happily. "But!" Galleth quickly says. "I require the two prisoners Chip and Friar Wilber to join me on this quest. It is my plea that they join and help me, or else I won't do this." Sir Galleth had just put his foot down and made a demand with royalty themselves.

At first, King Harold and Queen Margaret looks slightly shocked and a little irritated with him, but then they remember how tough this could be alone, and promises Galleth's company during this quest.

"And I'll be given a map?" Asked Galleth.

They nod and King Harold hands him a map.

**XXXXX**

Outside the castle, Galleth, Chip, and Wilber are outside, with all of their necessary tools and weapons. King Harold and Queen Margaret walks out of the castle and looks pleased, yet vary aware.

"We trust that you all will return safely, and restore peace to us all?" Asked King Harold.

Galleth nods. "Indeed! I shall sally-forth, and smack the witch down! The Cooper name shall be flesh in the witch's blood! With the help of a catapult...and a large rock!" Exclaimed Galleth, striking his sword high in the air.

"Well...that's not _technically_ what must be done," Queen Margaret explains. "You see, to kill a witch, she must die in anyway- just like anyone could die- and read from a Holy Bible to insure that their souls stay in Hell forever. Much thanks to Friar Wilber, here."

"I promise thou," Galleth insures. "That The 'Black Witch' will pass-on, I'll kill the dragon, save the princess, and all will go well from there."

Queen Margaret smiles, but then feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she sees the vixen, Serena, and the _'Book of Curtis'_ in her hands. Queen Margaret takes the book and thanks her.

"This book..." Queen Margaret began as she walks over towards Galleth. "Is the book that the 'Black Witch' is after. Use it against her if you must, but please do be carful with it, and don't let anything happen to it. She can't have this book! It contains all Black Magic and Witchcraft! It's dangerous, and this book needs to be kept secret and safe within thou's grasps, Sir Galleth." She explained.

Galleth nods and carefully taking the book; he hands it to Wilber, who promises to take it in good care.

Just then, the clicking sound of horse hooves echoed through the stoned grounds, and they all noticed some of the castle guards are bringing some horses from the castle's royal barn.

"Ah," King Harold exclaimed. "Horses from the royal barn. We trust that thee will treat them well during this journey?"

The horses were given to the trio, and Chip says, "We'll treat them well, your Highness."

"Exactly!" Exclaims Sir Galleth as he gets on his horse.

Once the three of them were on their horses, and Galleth got comfortable, he yells, "C'mon, 'ole horse! We shall race towards victory, and smack thee witch down! Show us the meaning of speed and hast!" Bellowed Galleth.

However, instead of the horses 'making hast and speed', they just walk slowly out of the castle grounds and out of the village. Everyone cheers happily and wishes the trio good-luck. King Harold and Queen Margaret watches from the castle gates, and both looked very overjoyed as they waved good-bye.

"Good-luck, Sir Galleth! May God watch over thee!" Yells the king, wishing Galleth the best of luck.

Queen Margaret was wiping away some tears away as she whispers to herself, "Bless you, Sir Galleth...bless thou's soul..."

* * *

In a Gothic-Looking castle, and the far ends of Europe, there was a high tower, and in that high tower was the 'Black Witch' herself. She looks through her green flames once more, and sees Galleth and his two friends making hast towards her castle. She snarls even more, seeing how much joy and hope was brought upon the villagers.

"There's so much joy there. Just look how happy they all are..." Said the 'Black Witch' in a sickening tone. "...It sickens me! Makes me sick!" She exclaims with anger.

The 'Black Witch' then notices that only seven days are away until she releases her 'Black Dragon' upon the village, and sense King Harold and Queen Margaret haven't completed her demands. Sir Galleth and these two bozos weren't sent to complete her demands...they were sent to kill her! Angered, the 'Black Witch' walks out of the tower, and walks upon a bridge-like railing that's outside her tower and snarls towards the sky and looks towards the distance that Sir Galleth and those two other were traveling from.

With a sickening grin, she snarls, "Okay Sir Galleth, thou wants to kill me? You're going to have to get past my 'friends' first!" She laughs wickedly into the night sky, and a storm forms in the night as she continues to wickedly crackle.

* * *

**Uh-oh...Galleth's in trouble... ;) LMAO**

**Anyways, what do you think the 'Black Witch' is going to do to Sir Galleth, Chip, and Wilber? And do you think Princess Alice and Galleth will get together after she's rescued? **

**Until the next chapter, **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy! XD**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	14. Sir Galleth Cooper- Chapter 4

**Sir Galleth Cooper**

**Chapter 4**

It's been a few hours sense Sir Galleth, Chip, and Wilber had been taken out of the dungeon and agreed to save Mist-Wood; Galleth was beginning to feel very bold and courageous once again. He didn't care if this 'Black Witch' was the most terrifying thing that he'd ever did see, he was going to stop her- not kill her- but he was going to try and stop her some how. Wilber is Mist-Wood's friar, he owns the church in the village, he's got a Holy Bible- surely, he'll be able to cast down the wicked 'Black Witch' somehow.

"How hard could this possibly be- getting rid of this 'Black Witch'?" Galleth asked as they continued to go through the forest, and near the mountain tops.

Chip looked over at him surprisingly; "Hard!" He replied. "Killing any kind of normal witch is easy, but the 'Black Witch' is the hardest out of any other witch or creature on this Earth,"

"That was a rhetorical question," Galleth said, looking at him.

The squirrel rolled his eyes. "But still, she's pretty hard. You may seem courageous right now, Galleth, but I think once you even come in contact with the witch again, you'll coward in fear."

"Chip, I think Galleth might have what it takes. He does seem very bombastic," Wilber says while observing the map that was given to him.

"Thank you," Galleth says with a wide, proud smile.

Wilber shakes his head, along with a little chuckle. Galleth was sure to be pretty amusing during this trip, but Chip was right- this was going to be pretty hard. Rumors had it that she'd died many times, but always seems to be alive by a few months later. But the last time this witch hasn't been around, it's been at least a year-and-a-half. So how come she keeps dying and somehow returning? There was no explanation for it, but they just hope that they can figure it out.

Galleth looks away from the trail for a little bit. "Wilber," He called.

Looking up from the map and facing him, Wilber replies, "Yes, Galleth?"

"You think the reason for her returns is that her soul's never been exorcist?"

At hearing this, Wilber takes a good long thought. That was quiet possible- no one has ever preformed an exorcism on her; the possibilities were remarkable. Even Chip takes a good, long thought on it. Anything dark and holly-less has been said to stay in Hell by preforming a ritual upon their souls.

"Now that you've mentioned it..." Wilber says. "I don't think anyone's preformed that upon this witch."

Chip nods in agreement. "Yes, that, I know. No one's ever preformed an exorcism on her; other wise, she won't be here."

"So after we kill her, we-"

"No, Galleth," Wilber interrupts. "We have to preform the exorcism on her when she's alive. After that, then she'll be easy to kill. Her soul will forever stay with Satan in Hell." Explains Wilber.

"Fascinating," Says Galleth.

They continue to vetch-forth towards their destination, and yet again, Galleth began to think about a certain ring-tailed maiden. Princess Alice. Galleth only prayed in his head that she was safe and okay; the last thing that he wants is for the witch to torcher her, maybe even kill her. Alice was the only one that Galleth seemed to fall for- she has to be the one. Alice was Galleth's whole life and true love- he'll do anything in his crazy, strange, power to save her from the 'Black Witch's' own witchcraft. When he'd first laid eyes on the princess, he felt his heart pounding hard enough to burst, and felt very warm and happy around her. She seemed shy, and flattered from the raccoon-knight, which showed that she must've shown true love for him.

But this 'Back Witch' was going to pay! Not only for everything's she's done, but for taking his fair loved one away. Galleth was going to be sure he'll be the first one to take out this witch. He was going to soften her up for Friar Wilber to finish the rest.

Suddenly, the trio notices thick, black smoke risen from a nearby village. Screams of agony and fear came from the village. Peasants were fleeing from their own homes and escaping the small village. Galleth narrows his eyes and his gaze was fixed upon the town; he soon notices some black figures zooming around the place. Chip and Wilber continues to look at the village oddly, trying to figure out what it is.

"It's the 'Black Witch'!" Bellowed Galleth.

And with that, he makes his horse race towards the attacked village. Wilber and Chip calls out towards the raccoon as they race on their horses to try and keep up with their bombastic friend.

By the time they've reached the village, they see horrifying sites: Peasants screamed and fled; other's were being slaughtered. Fires burned rapidly, and the ones killing off a few peasants were these thick, smoky-looking, black, ghost-like wolves with neon-green eyes and white, sharp teeth. They ran towards more peasants to kill after slaughtering others. Galleth, Chip, and Wilber continues to watch with disbelieve. These creatures had got to go!

"Quickly! We must make hast and kill them!" Galleth exclaims as he jumps off his horse and got his sword ready.

Chip and Wilber watches as Galleth dashes towards a group of these wolves and slices his sword around their heads, causing them to disappear. They're ghost-like forms seemed to b weak and can easily be killed. This was going to be easy.

However, more of them were appearing, and Galleth was able to take them down, but needed assistance. Chip got out his bow and arrows, and shot at the wicked beasts; Wilber found some spiked-flails lying around, and used one of them to help out. But it was no use- they kept coming and going.

"Why won't they leave?!" Exclaims a very irritated Chip.

Suddenly, Wilber got an idea after killing another one. He took out some holy water and started to sprinkle it on to the wolves, making them burst this time. No more were coming; Wilber grins, knowing what will get rid of these creatures. And so, Wilber continues to sprinkle holy water onto these demons, and got rid of them all. Galleth and Chip were panting from killing them with their own weapons, but thanked Wilber and complemented him with his skills. Wilber thanked them in return, but grows sad when seeing the dead lying around.

"Poor people..." Whispers Wilber. "They never disserved this,"

His frown becomes even more sadder when seeing children actually sobbing next to their dead relatives and friends. Actually hopping that they'll wake up, but it was no use for them. While Wilber was busy comforting the children and other peasants who survived or got injured, Galleth and Chip walked around the village, watching the fires slowly burning the houses.

Quickly, they've gathered water and were busy with putting out the fires. As some they've succeeded in stopping the burning, other cottages weren't so lucky; they've even found burnt, dead bodies in some homes.

"How could this had happened? Could this be the work of the witch?" Questioned Chip as they began searching around the village some more.

Galleth breathed through his nose and continues to search for any more survivors. "Possibly, Chip. For I haven't got any doubt that the witch has sent these demons upon these innocent peasants. That, I do know, is the truth- the witch has done this."

"But why," Chip asked. "Why here? What does thee witch want here? Why would she attack this innocent village?"

As Galleth was about to answer, he stopped and began to think himself. It was pretty odd, seeing how the witch just attacks an old, innocent village with no trace as to why. This was something that needed to be debt with- by getting answers.

Galleth and Chip asked many peasants about the attack- how it started, who caused it, why did it happen. But all who were asked that just replied, "That, I know not." This was strange.

Just then, the two sees a female chipmunk sitting upon her knees, crying softly as she strokes the face of a dead man. Galleth and Chip's ears drop slightly at the sad sight; Chip, for some reason, found to grow an attraction for this lady, but didn't focus on that- he needed to comfort her. The female chipmunk was wearing a dark-green dress and had her blond hair flowing down to her high-point of her back. She even had green eyes, which were filled with tears.

Slowly, Galleth and Chip strolls over towards the crying woman; she spots them as they get near, and grows worried. These two strangers had worried her, and the two men noticed how worried she was, and Galleth said gently, "It's alright, milady, we won't hurt you."

The female gives them odd looks through her tear-streaked face. Galleth smiles sadly down at her and places a hand upon his chest. "I'm Sir Galleth," He motions his hand to Chip. "And this is Chip."

Chip waves shyly at her. "Hello," He says nervously.

"Mind telling us your name?" Asked Galleth.

The female slowly wipes some tears away from her cheeks and looks at them shyly. "I-I'm Janelle," She whispers a loud.

"Well Janelle..." Chip says. "Why has thou gotten into dread?"

And with that, she begins to cry and drops her head over the dead man's face; her tears fall from her face and lands on the dead's face. Galleth takes out a hankie from his pocket and hands it to Janelle. She gladly takes it, though still showing hurt and sadness, and blows into the hankie. "The 'Black Witch' has done this..." She says depressed.

"We were only having a small festival, then all of the sudden...those..._things_, they...oh!" She begins to sob more and more, making Galleth and Chip continue to stare at her with great depression and sorrow. No one disserves any of this- not even this poor, gentle woman.

Chip observes the dead man and looks back at her. "This here your father?" He questioned.

All Janelle does is nod in response as she continues to sob. "M-My father and I...we were...he was...my only family left!" She bawls loudly into her dress as she kneels lower, covering her face with her hands.

Galleth pats Janelle on the shoulder and gives her a sad smile. "W-Would you like it if we gave him a proper grave?" He'd tried to ask that with out making it seem insulting to her, even though she knew it wasn't insulting.

Janelle simply nods and watches as Galleth and Chip begins to bury her father next to a survived rose patch. She sadly says her goodbyes, and walks with the two men back towards the square, where Wilber was waiting for them. Galleth explained everything to Wilber while Chip chats with Janelle a little. But suddenly, a dark voice is heard, "How charming..."

Quickly, everyone looks up and sees the 'Black Witch' standing among a cottage. She glides down under thick, black smoke and snarls at Galleth. "I send my wolves after you by setting a trap, and you all so happen think you can still win by defeating them? Well don't think you're all so cleaver! I've got many tricks!"

Janelle glares angrily at the witch and takes a step forward. "You...you...monstrous, heart-less, wicked banshee!" She roared.

The 'Black Witch' only crackles wickedly and grins at her. "Oh, I'm flattered, my pretty one." She zaps her with rods of green electricity, making her scream from the pain. Quickly, Chip takes the holy water from Wilber.

"Stop this now, witch!" And starts to sprinkle it onto her.

The witch roars with pain and stops electrocuting Janelle. Steam was literally coming off from the witch as she stepped back and knelt down, covering her self from the pain. "You rodent!" She shouts and shocks him with electricity.

Janelle gasps and covers her mouth. Everyone else backs away from the area and begins to flee, for they were scared of what the witch will try to do to them. Slowly, the witch walks towards Galleth and extends her left arm towards the pouch on his horse. "Give. Me. The. Book." She snarls.

"That, I believe not." Stated Galleth, crossing his arms. "If you think thou's getting her mitts on the book, then you've got another thing coming!"

"Believe me, Cooper, I can bring Hell onto you right now!" The witch bellows. "GIVE IT TO ME!" She roars.

Grinning, Galleth takes another vile of holy water from Wilber and shouts, "Here; you can have this!" And splashes it onto the witch.

She yells some more and more steam flies off of her like dancing fire. The 'Black Witch' glares angrily at the raccoon-knight; he face looks like is burning- most of the steam is flying off her. "You've just made the biggest mistake of your entire life, Galleth!" She roars.

"I suggest you flee, witch, before I hast and spray thou with more holy water!" Pledged Galleth in his usually bombastic-sounding tone of voice. He may not be that well successful in some task, but Galleth makes the best swordsman, adventurer, but each time he vows to win against a powerful force (like the witch), then he usually fails. However, it would seem that Galleth had won this match, as the witch backs away and forms black smoke around her.

She snarls, "FINE! Thou win's this round, Galleth! But beware, for I will be back..." The smoke grows bigger, and swarms around the whole village. With one last anger-toned, she says to the Galleth, "If I were you, Galleth, I'd watch my back! For when I _do_ come back to get you, your blood- as well as anyone else's- will pour over the mountains and rivers throughout all of England," And with that, she burst into the sky and flies away in a thick cloud of black smoke.

"BEWARE, GALLETH!" She wickedly crackles as she disappears.

They all just stood there- silence fills the entire area as no one says a soul. The only sounds in the area are the soft winds and chirps of crickets. Galleth turns his head towards Wilber and Chip, nodding his head towards them; they were leaving to continue this quest.

**XXXXX**

After saying some quick goodbyes and giving away some extra money, Galleth and his friends continue forth to come face-to-face with the 'Black Witch'. While riding their horses through a meadow, they hear a familiar voice, "Wait!"

Chip's ears perk up as he hears the voice and turns around, almost sweating on his forehead. "Janelle?" He whispers to himself as he sees the chipmunk girl riding her own horse towards them. Galleth stops his horse, as well as the others. Pretty soon, Galleth came face-to-face with the female chipmunk as she parks her horse next to his; both raccoon and chipmunk looks at each other. Wilber just watches with Chip, wondering why she was hear, and what was going to happen.

"Milady?" Questions Galleth.

Catching her breath, Janelle says, "I...I wish to travel with thou." She claims.

Chip and Wilber's eyes widen with shock. They both wondered, _What did SHE just say?!_, Galleth just looks at her seriously. He shows now sign of any type of emotion at all. Finally, Galleth burst out laughing, making Janelle look angered at him.

"And if I may ask thee...what may be so amusing?" She asked while lifting an eyebrow.

"Milady," Galleth finally stops laughing and looks at her with a toothy grin from his laugher. "Are you actually being serious right now, or does thou play a trick? I mean, c'mon! A lady...on a witch hunt? Please...too dangerous for such a lovely maiden like yourself."

And with that, Galleth starts to his horse again, continuing to walk ahead as Chip and Wilber follow. Janelle, now getting irritated, rushes herself in front of the three men and parks in front of Galleth, making him quickly halt as the other behind him does.

"I'm going with thee!" She snaps.

Galleth narrows his eyes are her. "Look, milady," He began. "I appreciate thou's attempts and braveness in joining this witch hunt, but-"

"But nothing at all! I wish to join an venture fourth! She's the reason for my father's death! I want revenge!" Janelle bellows.

"I understand, milady, but it's too dangerous for such a young maiden like yourself," Says Galleth, trying to get her to understand.

But of course, Janelle doesn't listen. "I'm not that young, good sir; I'm twenty-three." She claims.

"Still, too dangerous- this mission's only for us brave men only!" Galleth claims in a proud voice.

Janelle raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. "Oh, I get it...you think us woman aren't capable of taking care of themselves? Just like how Princess Alice couldn't, hmm?"

At hearing this, Galleth's eyes widen. He wasn't sure if this girl could be trusted. As Galleth was about to ask how she knew about Princess Alice and the kidnapping of her, Janelle beat him to it, "Chip told me about it,"

Galleth turns his head and raises an eyebrow at the male squirrel, who just acts all innocent. The raccoon scuffed and shook his head before turning back to face Janelle.

"He wasn't suppose to tell you that, my dear." Galleth points out. "And you shouldn't know it either. I apologize, but thou should go back to her village, where you shall stay safe and untouched."

Those where Galleth's last words to her, as he goes around her with his horse; Chip and Wilber follows again. But, yet again, Janelle gets furious, and storms towards the front and faces the trio- eyes looking like fire in their point of view as she was indeed angered. Galleth had pushed her to the limits.

"I'M JOINING, NOOOOOOOOOW!" She roars in a strong, strict command.

Crows burst out of many areas and flies away from the location. Galleth, Chip, and Wilber just sits there on their horses, looking terrified of this woman. They look at each other before Galleth sighs and turns his head back to Janelle.

* * *

Back at the Gothic Castle, the 'Black Witch' flies into the high tower, crying out in pain as some steam from the holy water still burns on her. She starts to feel different- like her body temperature is warming up. She panics! Quickly, the witch heads towards the center, close to the fire pit and buries her face into her hands, crying loudly in pain.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!" She yells into her palms. "That blasted raccoon!"

Suddenly, she feels warmer and screams in pain as she crawls towards a small room, where a mirror was at. The witch looks into the mirror and sees her burnt marks bowling up, and the steam dancing rapidly around her- her flesh and fur was looking much lighter through the steam and burns that the holy water was giving her.

The witch glares angrily at her reflection in the mirror and snarls, "No...I'm not giving up now! I must have that book! Before time runs out!"

She beginnings to struggle to get up, holding her left sides as she half walks, half wobbles towards another room. The witch quickly uses her black magic, causing a pit in the center of the room to burst with fires! They were, what looked like to be, the fires from Hell itself!

"Come! Wake up my pretties!" She wickedly laughs.

Suddenly, dark figures swarm around the room, and flies towards outside, where the witch meets them at. The 'Black Witch' heads towards a small platform that's on display high above the castle and grounds. She smiles evilly as the dark figures from the fires swarms around her area.

The 'Black Witch' then says, "I've had enough of Sir Galleth Cooper! And my time is running out! I must have that book so my plans can be complete. Do. Not. Fail. Me! GOOOOOOOOOO!" She roars, blasting green strings of electricity towards the sky.

The 'Black Witch' crackles wickedly once more as the dark figures soon fly rapidly towards the outer parts of the Gothic Castle and makes way to catch Sir Galleth.

Pretty soon, their fears will be met, dangerous task will be met, and more trouble is to come. Sir Galleth Cooper...was doomed!

* * *

**Hmm...looks like the 'Black Witch' has plans... ;) Mostly for Sir Galleth now! O_O Haha, what could that be? **

**Anyways, what do think of Janelle? And doesn't she remind you of "Princess Merida *Brave*", "Princess Fiona *Shrek*", and "China Girl *Oz: the Great and Powerful*"? LOL**

**Anyways, stay tuned for more to come! ;)**

**~Fanwriter9~ **


	15. Sir Galleth Cooper- Chapter 5

**Sir Galleth Cooper**

**Chapter 5**

Galleth looked a mixture of irritation and depression as they all continued to go fourth towards the Gothic Castle where the 'Black Witch' is hiding out at. Janelle had scared the men trio enough to the point of allowing her to join the quest; she seemed pretty decent, but they weren't for sure of her fighting techniques yet. Galleth was irritated because he couldn't believe that he'd lost a conversation with a female; depressed because she was in the far back of the group, talking with Chip along the way. Chip made her laugh a couple of times and she seemed to enjoy his company. Hearing the two giggling and having a good time behind the group made the thieving-knight sick to his stomach, because it made him think of himself and with Princess Alice. Sure, they never really had any of those moments together, but it made Galleth believe that those two were meant to be together- Chip and Janelle. In all hopes, Galleth will conjure, and defeat the 'Black Witch'. Once he does so, he vowed to himself that he'll make Alice his bride.

It's not like Alice wouldn't want that- she liked him too- but Galleth wasn't for sure just right. She seemed to give him a few shy glances when they first met and all, but true love really being shown through her? Was she really rearranging her love for his as he was doing for her? There was only one way to find out. and it involved putting an end to the witch and slaying the dragon that was cursed to come upon Mist-Wood in only seven days. Well, six days now...

In the outskirts of the valleys, the four heroes set up camp in a gentle meadow valley, and upon a slightly average-sized hill. A tent big enough to fit everyone and their supplies was next to a large set of huge stones and a gentle-flowing river. The horses where tied around some trees next to some bushes that were close to the rocks, and in the dead center of the camp spot was a big bond-fire. All four heroes were sitting upon logs, just got doing eating their meal. Chip was playing a tune on a psaltery, Wilber was reading the Holy Bible, Janelle was enjoying the lovely, smoothing tune of the psaltery, and Galleth was busy thinking- about Alice once more- and the witch; along side her dragon.

"During these here starry nights," Chip began. "Me and the rest of Robin Hood's Merry Men would play these smoothing tunes. They were all quiet joist moments- all of us playing together with these musical instruments."

Janelle closes her eyes slowly and keeps on enjoying the music. She begins to rock herself slowly, which made Chip think that was adorable.

"Mmm...what a very nice tune- it's lovely. You're a great player on the psaltery, Chip." Commented Janelle.

Chip blushes slightly. He then grins as he replies, "Supper was nice too, milady. Thou is such a wonderful cook,"

This made her blush slightly and thanks him in a reply. Chip continues to play the smoothing song. Wilber continues to go through the Holy Bible, thinking about the 'Black Witch' as well as Galleth was. She was up to something- wanting _The Book of Curtis _like that- and he didn't like where she was going with it. But what made Wilber a little up-tight was the fact that this all didn't make any sense to him!

"I can't believe any of this." Mumbled Wilber; he just then gets up and hurries into the tent. Galleth grows rather concerned for the possum, and follows.

"What be wrong, dear friar?" Asked Galleth as he enters the tent.

Wilber was continuing to read the Holy Bible while also reading some reports on the witch- about sightings, deaths, and all. He looked puzzled, and the more he concentrated and read, he got even more puzzled. In fact, he was so puzzled and so concentrated, that he didn't hear the raccoon come in or talk. Galleth lifts an eyebrow, wondering why he's not responding.

_Has thou gone depth? _Questioned Galleth's mind after trying once more to get Wilber's attention.

After a few more tries, Galleth just walked over towards the able and patted his shoulder, which got his attention. Wilber looks up at Galleth, looking like he'd never slept in days.

Galleth's pointy ears drop back slightly. "Art thou alright?" He asked curiously.

"It...It's doesn't make any sense..." Wilber says in a whisper as he gets up and scurries towards a small book shelve and looks for more biographies and bibles.

"What makes no sense, Friar?" Questioned Galleth.

Quickly, Wilber heads back to the table and opens more books and reads them. He was beginning to scare the thieving-knight; and that was rare. Wilber was going through so many books and wrote so many things at the same time. He was going nuts!

"Galleth," He finally says, looking up at the thief. "What do you know about the 'Black Witch'?"

Galleth took this question a bit of a so-not surprise, and gets into his thinking look: Looking focused, having his tail swish around, crossing his arms, and supporting his head with a hand on his chin, his fingers brushed upon his black goatee.

"Hmm...well...what I know is this: Her name is Victoria, she once had a relationship with King Harold, has a hatred for everything- mostly the kingdom of Mist-Wood, is allergic to holy water, and-"

"And lived for _hundreds_ of years!" Exclaims Wilber, cutting off Galleth.

Galleth looks at him curiously. "What's thou saying? There's no way that someone can live for _hundreds_ of years, Friar Wilber, I assure thee."

"Except for a witch, Galleth. Witches can come back after death," Wilber continues to explain as he carries-on with the research. "Once in death...a witch's soul can easily return. But I've read in these books about the dark arts of witchcraft that if a witch wishes to return in her full-living form...they must take the body of another, or their souls can either live amongst an object, or they can live as undead corpses and continue their devilishly deeds."

Listening to this, Galleth's ears drop back and sits down at the table. "What art thou suggesting?" He asked.

Wilber takes a deep breath and sighs; he knew that Galleth wasn't going to like this suggestion. "Well...think about it, Galleth: The witch hasn't been around for years. Eleven years in the past, the 'Black Witch' has returned. And the princess has been kidnapped by her. People has been saying she's been sort of strange ever sense the witch returned, so..."

Galleth's eyes widen and smashes his fist against the wooden table with anger. He stands up and glares angrily at the possum friar.

"No! I shall not believe in your tales of this! Thou suggesting the princess is behind all of this?!" Exclaims Galleth.

Wilber gulps nervously. "Well, still, Galleth...the possibilities are-"

"What if she was just as scared of her return as much as everyone else was?! You can't be pointing fingers at Alice like that, Wilber! She's been kidnapped by the 'Black Witch'! I plan to rescue her. How can the princess be behind all of this if she's the one being kept captive- imprisoned?" Galleth was growing irritated with Wilber.

"I'm just saying-!" Wilber tried to finish, but Galleth won't let him.

"Talk about my love like that again, and I shall be sure to smack thee down!" Threatened Galleth.

Wilber sighs and closes the book that he looked at and gave Galleth a serious look. "Look," He began. "I apologize sincerely, my friend. You're right: what am I talking about?"

Galleth begins to look calm and pats the possum's shoulder. "Nay. I'm sorry, Wilber. I guess I'm so anxious into stopping the witch and saving Alice..." He turns to walk towards his bed and pulls out the _Thievious_ _Raccoonus _from underneath his pillow and starts to go through it a little.

"You can't be hurting yourself like this, Galleth." Wilber claims as he shuts more of his books. "Mourning over the kidnapping of the one you love can't make you feel better."

"Aye," Galleth replies as he continues to lay and read. "But it'll make me more brave and stronger."

* * *

It was now midnight, and the fire was put out. Everyone was asleep in the tent; Galleth was struggling to sleep. He literally was tossing-and-turning all around underneath his covers, wearing nothing but the fur on his back, in cold sweat. He pants and continues to breath hard and struggle to keep asleep. Galleth's head pounded hard, cold sweat going down fast all over his body, and a few grunts came from his mouth as Galleth grinned his teeth. He was having nothing more but a nightmare...

...Or a _vision_...

**XXXXX**

_In a dark room, there was a loud cry for help and weeps of fear. The cries were coming from Princess Alice, and she was grasping her head, covering her ears and shutting her eyes. Streaks of long, fresh tears rivers down her luscious grey cheeks on her face._

_"Get out of my head!" She shrieked._

_Wicked crackles was heard everywhere, and low-rumbling voice echoed in what seemed in every direction. _

_"But my dear, you're doing so well! I can't thank you enough for helping me this far." The voice crackles again._

_Princess Alice cried some more and fell onto the ground, holding herself and cowering in fear. "I never asked for this!" She yells. "Please- leave me be!" _

_"**NEVER!** I still need your assistance, my dear!"_

_Alice was continuing to weep._

_"You foul demon! I shall be sure to have thee hung and burned to the steak!" Alice cried out louder._

_The voice then replies in a hushed voice, "Say what you want...do as you please...we all know that there's no way in getting rid of me..." The voice whispers._

_"I should've known you were nothing but pure evil when I first heard your voice coming from that cursed book!" Alice snapped once more._

_The voice wasn't heard for a few moments, much to Alice's relief, until it spoke once more, frightening her._

_"Thou was nothing but a stupid, broken-hearted girl, who was foolish enough to free me, my dear Alice. And now, Princess...my revenge...will be complete..."_

_"I'll never see to it that your plans complete!" Exclaims the female raccoon._

_Sir Galleth himself was watching the entire scene in the corner. He was looking concerned for the princess. What was she talking about? Was this the witch's voice echoing through the entire room? How did he even stumble across this vision in his sleep? Or was this really some kind of nightmarish-hallucination going on in his sleep, anxious to save his true love and fear for her? _

_"Oh, but I'm afraid that my plans will be complete! You're the perfect bait for Galleth! I'll be sure to take the book...and see to it that he dies!" Screams the wicked voice yet again._

_Princess Alice's eyes widen and more tears fill up her eyes. She looks around the room and pants heavily, breathing hard and screams, "**NO! **He shall not die! I-"_

_"What? Love him? Ha! May I remind thou...that 'love' is what brought you to find me in the first place? You already know what will happen if you ever run with him on his horse- you'll get a broken heart! Like what Zachary-"_

**_"NEVER MENTION THAT NAME!"_**_ Snaps Alice._

_The wicked voice crackles even more and strings of thick black smoke flies smoothly begins to move around the room, making Alice stand dead center in the whole room, looking terrified for her life._

_Galleth panics, and pulls out his sword, but stops once Alice yells, "I thought thou was my friend!" Alice exclaims._

_"Thou was wrong...I have no heart to bare 'friends'." Says the voice in a hushed voice._

_The smoke nears Alice, and Galleth quickly races towards the center and swings his sword around, trying the best he could to make the smoke disappear. But it was no avail._

_"Leave her alone!" Commanded Galleth._

_Suddenly, in the darkness in front of them both, a jack-o-lantern-like face appears. It was the face of the 'Black Witch', and a neon-green light was in her eyes, nostrils, and mouth. The face glares at Princess Alice and smiles wickedly during the process._

_"Just wait, Alice! Soon I'll have the book, the kingdoms will be destroyed...and Sir Galleth will...**DIE!**"_

_Princess Alice gasps in a hushed voice and more tears formed on her face, covering her mouth. She lowers her head and closes her eyes, and wraps her arms around her delicate figure._

_"No...Galleth..." She cries._

_Galleth grows sad to see his love mourning. He puts his sword down and says, "Don't be sad, milady. I'm here, my beloved. Don't be afraid-" Galleth reaches his hands out to firmly hug his true love and kiss her gently._

_However, once his hands meets Alice's body, he notices his hands went through her like a ghost! Confused, Galleth looked around the room and starts to notice the room was slowly dissolving away. Alice cries harder and harder, and Galleth continues to please Alice to stop crying and how everything was going to be alright. The jack-o-lantern face of the witch begins to crackle with wicked laughter as the room begins to spin while dissolving, and Galleth panics!_

_The room and the darkness around it spins around faster and faster! Galleth was getting dizzy and starts to get a little scared of what was going on; he wasn't sure what was happening._

_Just then, another jack-o-lantern face appears behind Galleth as the darkness continues to spin. The face glares angrily at the raccoon thief-knight._

**_"GALLETH!" _**_The face snaps._

_Galleth quickly turns and faces the jack-o-lantern face._

_The face then opens it's mouth up widely and closes it's entire face back into the spinning vortex of the darkness and shoots itself back towards Galleth, opening it's mouth wide and shooting out green sparks of electricity._

**_ZAP!_**

_Galleth screams with pain and fear as he stumbles and falls into a never-ending pit of despair and darkness._

**XXXXX**

Galleth's head shoots up as he gasps for air. He was looking dead awful! The more he breath, the faster his heart beat, his chest rise and drop, and more sweat drizzled over him! He was in pretty bad shape from that vision. Galleth got out of his bed and threw the cloths he had on under his armor- a red shirt and grey pants- he needed to cool off.

Walking outside the tent, Galleth was beginning to think about his vision while heading towards the river to get a drink. What was vision going on about? And Alice- what did she mean by the witch being her friend? What was going on in the vision? Everything in the vision was just too confusing and mysterious. All that Galleth hoped for was that he'll never have to see that vision again; or at least have something similar to that.

Galleth had finally reached the river bank, where he dumped his hands into the cool water and repeatedly splash his face it. He repeats this action, and by now, his entire face was drizzling with cold water, cooling him off from that horrible vision.

Just then, a soft is heard behind the thief, "What's thou doing up this late?" It was Janelle's voice.

"I should be asking you the same question, milady." Grinned Galleth as he turned his head to face her.

Janelle was wearing a green night-gown and had a concerned look on her face once she realized that the male was looking rather shaky. Curiously, Janelle makes her way towards the edge of the river bank and sits on a large rock that was next to Galleth.

"Thou had one of 'em night terrors?" She questions.

Galleth only nodded. "Aye." He replies as he too sits on a large rock- this one across from Janelle.

"Would you like to speak of it?" Janelle asked.

He wasn't for sure at first, but felt like he needed to tell someone about the strange nightmare that he'd had. "Tis was a very strange nightmare, Janelle. But it seemed more like a vision,"

Janelle grew curious. "Of what?"

"Of Princess Alice." Galleth replied.

Galleth then begun to tell Janelle about how he founded himself in a dim-lighted room with darkness surrounding it. Princess Alice was crying dead center of the room, yelling at a crackling voice that echoed in every direction. It was the witch's voice. The 'Black Witch' threatened to kill him and assured the princess about her plans 'being complete'. Galleth had also explained to Janelle about how the princess mentioned something about her once having a friendship with the witch, suffered a broken heart, and even freed her from a cursed book.

"That cursed book, Galleth," Janelle says once he was finally finished. "Do you suppose she was talking about the 'Book of Curtis'?"

Galleth shrugged and leaned against the stone, looking high amongst the stars. "That, I know not, Janelle. That, I know not." He claimed.

Looking towards her, Galleth says gently, "But what I do know is that it's only one of those old night terrors. I'm fine though."

Galleth gets up and starts his way back to the tent. Janelle sighs as she sees the raccoon fully entering the tent; she follows and crawls into her own bed.

Once Galleth was snugged into his bed once more, he slowly closed his eyes and began to think about dream he recently had. There was something weird going on; the dream couldn't be real though, it only had to be some sort of nightmare to show his fear of loosing the princess like that. The 'Black Witch' did mention in the vision that she had plans to kill him, and this made Galleth worried. He quickly shoves all thoughts of that subject aside as he began to fall into another deep sleep. Only this time, it was happy dreams, not bad and horrific ones.

* * *

The next morning wasn't all that easy for the group of four: Feeding the horses, getting everything packed and all in order, getting their own grub to snack on, and getting back on the trail towards their destination. But eventually, they stumbled across a large rock-like wall in a small height; it was facing a creepy-looking dark cave. Wilber takes a good look at the map and looks at the cave. He grins in approval.

"Yep! This is the place- The Black Swamp." Observed Wilber.

Chip gulps nervously. "Our first stop..."

They all nervously enters the cave, which really wasn't that dark as it seemed. There were some old lanterns that were still mysteriously light. But what made the cave very creepy was the fact that skeletons are lying against walls, mice and rats are scurrying everywhere around the dead, and bats screeched while flying over their heads. Janelle gasped in fear when a bat flew over her a bit too close, and quickly grabbed the closes hand she could find without looking. She looks down and sees that the hand that she caught was Chip's; he smirks at her, and she blushes.

Once making it through the entire cave, they all see a thick fog covering a lot of the swamp. Strange noises where heard everywhere, and some big-looking spiders crawled towards some tall creepy-looking trees, and continues to make webs.

"So...what now?" Asked Janelle nervously.

"Well," Galleth starts while having his horse take a few steps forward. "We've got to get the other side of the swamp, where there should be a path that'll lead to our next destination."

"Which will be?" Wondered Janelle while following Galleth.

Chip looks at her uneasily. "The Dark Forest," He claims.

Janelle rolls her eyes and take a deep sigh with irritation. "Perfect." She says sarcastically.

**XXXXX**

The 'Black Witch' is watching them through her fire pit again. She grins and some of her dark figures flies into the room, hovering and swarming around. Grinning, the witch looks up at the figures.

"Ready for some fun, my dears?"

The dark figures makes some kind of hissing sounds as they continue to fly around. This makes the 'Black Witch' laugh evilly and conjures her hands around in front of the fire, forming neon-green mist to come appear her hands. The witch then mutters some kind of voodoo magic, and the mist then dissolves, entering the fire in front of the witch.

Quickly, the dark figures flies into the fire as well, and the fire dances rapidly. It was spinning around like a tornado, it made hissing noises like a snake, and it made a low rumble. The witch steps back far against the wall behind her and continues to witness her creation.

Suddenly, in the fires, a larger-looking dark figure emerges, and the shadow of the figure is everywhere in the room. Once the figure slowly steps out of the fire, the witch grins wickedly.

"My, my...aren't you just a lovely creature..." She observes.

The figure hisses in response, which made the 'Black Witch' grin.

"I need thou to head to the Black Swamp, and get my book! Do as you please to the others who bare it, but the book is what I really need. Now go!" She shrieks.

The figure storms off towards the large archway that lead towards outside, and used ginormous bat-like wings to fly towards the swamp; it roars while in the process. The 'Black Witch' looks satisfied with her efforts and continues to watch Galleth and the others through her fire pit.

**XXXXX**

There was a sudden noise in the swamp that made Janelle squeak with fear. Galleth rolls his eyes and tries not to laugh; he knew this wasn't a quest for a woman like herself.

"Tis all quiet alright, milady." Assures Chip.

Janelle smiles warmly at him and nods.

They all continue their way through the swamp- it was damp, cold, weird, and even a little creepy. Not one person dared to move away from the group; it was dangerous enough to get separated. With the 'Black Witch' was still on the loose, and getting separated from the group was like slow suicide. But what they didn't know was that danger was creeping around the corner.

While Wilber is looking through the map and giving directions, he suddenly hears a low rumbled-hissing sound. He stops giving directions and looks around, swearing he'd heard a strange sound.

Galleth looks over at Wilber. "You okay, Wilber? We still need to know where we're going."

"Huh?" Exclaims Wilber as he snaps out of his trance. "Yeah! I'm okay."

Galleth raises an eyebrow, still a little not convinced that he's alright. Still, they had to focus and be strong, so Galleth encourages his team to keep moving. The strange and mysterious sound comes back, but this time, Wilber makes them all stop. "Halt!" He commands. Everyone stops their horses, and gives him confused looks. Galleth moves closer towards him on his horse. The raccoon was actually thinking that this was come sort of joke.

"Tis some joke?" He asked in irritation. "We're going the right direction, art we not?"

"It's not that!" Exclaims Wilber. "Take a good listen."

They all stop talking and stay still; there were no sounds in sight of their ears.

"Okay," Galleth says unpleased. "Now I think thee is-"

"Hold on..." Janelle interrupts. "Don't rant out Wilber, Galleth...I can hear it too..."

Galleth rolls his eyes and shakes his head- were they going crazy? There were no sounds in the area, but the sounds of the creepiest nature in this swamp. Even Chip admits that he_ hears _it as well!

Not listen to them, Galleth gets back in front of the group again and makes has his horse continue to travel. "Well, if thou all won't stay sane, I guess I'll-" He too begins to hear the sound.

At hearing this sound, Galleth was beginning to wonder what this sound was. It wasn't any normal call of a bird, a squeak of a mouse, a growl of a wolf or bear. No, this sound was sounding more like a mysterious hissing-like sound, which had some strange-sounding language mixed with it. It was almost sounding like it was speaking another language! The low-rumbling sound was getting deeper, and closer, and made the whole group shiver with fear.

"...What the Hell was that?" Wondered Galleth.

The sound gets closer, and Janelle shrieks. "I can feel something breathing down my neck!" She yelps.

"We've got to keep moving! Stay close! Don't slip up!" Commanded Galleth.

Quickly, they all make hast, and have their horses storm through the swamp. They jump logs and ditches, make sharp turns, and slide down step hills. The hissing-like sound was growing nearer-and-nearer; Janelle gasps as she notices a large shadow in the ground and through the fog. Looking up, she sees a figure flying through the sky and disappearing out of sight, then reappears again! It looked like some kind of strange, wolf-like creature, with tentacles, bat wings, and sharp claws. It even had some neon-green eyes and sharp teeth in it's large mouth.

The team soon makes it to a large area with dead trees surrounding it. They all take deep breaths as they came to their complete stop; Wilber looks at the map and notices that they've reached a safe spot.

Smiling with relief, Wilber announces, "We've made it! Now we've only got to go through that cave over there, and then-"

"Friar Wilber! Look out!" Exclaims Janelle with fear; she points toward the sky and looks frightened for her life! Galleth and Chip tries to warn him as well, and does the same.

Before Wilber could look what they were warning him about, however, he was wacked off his horse, and flies across the yard, crashing into a dead tree. Wilber groans and drops out; he was knocked out.

Galleth, Chip, and Janelle sees what had knocked off Wilber and knocked him off- a creature! This strange creature glares at the trio with it's dead-looking green eyes- those tiring, cold-dead eyes. Janelle gets terrified and latches onto Chip, burying her face into his chest. He wraps his arms around her in a protective form, and Galleth jumps off his horse, pulling out his sword, and staring at the monster's neon-green eyes that were looking more like mist from an old weal.

"Listen to me..." Galleth says in a hushed voice to Chip and Janelle. "Get Wilber, and stay out of the way. Exit if thou all has too!"

Chip and Janelle's eyes widen with shock. "What?!" Exclaims Chip. "You wouldn't fight this thing on your own! We won't let you!"

"That's an order, Sir Chip!" Yells Galleth. "I'm the leader of this team, and I order thee to get out of here and tend to Wilber! I'll take it from here!"

Before Chip could argue with him, Janelle placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a serious look; they type that tells a guy, _Don't even bother- you'll loose anyway._

The two did what they were told, and got Wilber, and then exited the swamp.

Galleth sighed and took deep breaths as he continues to stare at the creature. He begins to walk slowly around the area, and attempted to get close enough to jump upon the beast, so that he'll be able to stab it in the head or something. So far, Galleth's plan was working well enough, until the creature jumped high into the air and disappeared in a flash on an eye! Galleth looked up in the sky in a shocked awe, wondering where the beast had gone too.

Suddenly, too neon-green eyes flash behind the ring-tailed knight, and made slow hissing sounds. Galleth grinned and looked behind him with the corner of his eye. His masked features twisted into a smirking grin as he knew what was behind him; he planned on jumping over it.

The dark figure leaps towards the raccoon, about to claw his body to shreds! But it was too late- Galleth jumped high enough to dodge to monster's attack, and aimed his sword for the head, making sure to aim for it's brain dead center. As Galleth was about to stab the beast, the creature already flew through underneath Galleth, and crashes into a few dead trees itself.

Galleth hits the ground and looks up angrily at the beast. Thrusting his sword high in the air, Galleth yells, "I shall sally-fourth, and smack down thee demon!" He vowed.

Rushing towards the beast, Galleth roars with all of his strengthen might, and it was attempting to kill it.

* * *

Chip and Janelle were outside the cavern that had them exit the swamp, tending to Wilber. They were not only worried about Wilber, but Galleth too. There was no way that he was going to be able to kill that thing on his own- he was crazier than they've might've known!

"I fear for him, Chip- Sir Galleth." Janelle tells him in a hushed voice.

Chip wraps his arm around her, giving her an assuring look. "Fear not, milady, for Galleth is stronger than he may seem. Even if he _is_ a complete goof,"

This makes Janelle smirk at him, but shakes her head. Out of all the men that she's met in life, Chip had to be the most interesting of them all; he was a thief too. Chip had told her that he once was with Robin Hood, but the team of Merry Men got dissolved, and went to their separate ways after Robin married Maid Marian. Chip was a very skilled archer like that 'ole slim fox, but more of a joker. Janelle found this strange comfort and trust around this male squirrel, which was odd, seeing how she never felt like this around other men.

"Still," She obliges. "I think we need to go back and help Galleth. He could be in danger! What if he's-"

"Won the fight?" Sung a voice behind them.

Both squirrel and chipmunk gasps in surprise, and they turn around quickly. Their visions had relieved Sir Galleth Cooper- alive and unharmed! Well, he was a little beaten up- he had a quiet a fight- it looked like.

Chip smiles widely, glade to see that he's alright. Janelle was relieved too, but gasped and covered her mouth, looking sorry for the raccoon as he displayed many gashes and a few bruises from the fight he'd just had. She quickly rushes towards him and hugged him, but not too tight.

"We were worried, Galleth! I'm going to have to tend to you tonight." He stated while observing his injuries.

Galleth grins and nods a little, taking a few steps towards his squirrel friend. "We must now continue our way and complete this quest!" He draws fourth his sword yet again, and points it high in the air. He cringes and inhales through his nose and hisses slightly, grabbing onto his right underarm and shutting his eyes tightly, dropping his sword during the process.

Chip and Janelle helps him up and takes him to Chip's horse, helping him onto the mammal.

"Easy, Galleth." Chip stated as he gets on his horse, wrapping his arms around the thief while gripping the rope tightly.

Janelle nods in agreement and does the same with Wilber as she gets on her horse. "Indeed. We'll just have to find a clear place to spend the night at,"

"What about mine and Wilber's horses?" Galleth asked.

"Got it covered." Janelle says.

She motions her hands towards the right, and sees the horses tied to a large tree. Janelle told him that they're only travel a short distance, then she and Chip will come back to get the other two horses while he and Wilber are resting in the tent. As much as Galleth didn't want to lay on the quest, he had no choice but agree with the female.

Galleth was beginning to feel like maybe Janelle wasn't all bad of an accompanist after all. He also seems to notice Chip- they way how he looks at her and makes her blush. It made the thief upset, but wished, that he'll be able to rescue his own maiden.

Things weren't done yet, no matter what. This creature that the witch must've sent to them was tough to kill; Galleth went through a lot to only do just that. He just didn't want to imagine what kind of horrors that this witch had in store for them the next time they're on the move. The 'Black Witch' was starting to become even more of the trouble that she already was.

* * *

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter! Just wait until the next one... ;)**

**BTW- I've got a question for you all readers who are reading this...**

**What do you suppose Galleth's vision/nightmare was about? Princess Alice thought the witch was 'her friend', and that she 'found her'...trapped in a book? Hmm...what are YOUR thoughts on THAT! There are NO wrong answers. Well, there COULD be, but any suspicion and idea of what their relationship is or WAS will be good thoughts. I really believe in that you guys will give me VERY interesting feedback on that! **

**Anyways, keep an eye out for chapter 6 of Sir Galleth! XD**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	16. Sir Galleth Cooper- Chapter 6

**Sir Galleth Cooper **

**Chapter 6**

The 'Black Witch' was furious! She'd just witnessed the death of one of her most loved monsters ever created. Sir Galleth Cooper was more than a pest to her now...he was a _rodent!_ And he needed to be destroyed! Looking through the green fires at the pit in the high tower, Victoria, the 'Black Witch', is witnessing the four adventurers that were on a quest to kill her heading to a new safe location for sleep. This looks unpleasing to the witch, for she was getting to the last straw with each failed attempt to be rid of the raccoon-knight himself.

"Curses!" She bellows, "No matter how much I try, no matter how much I put into my witchcraft, it all falls apart!"

The witch then turns around and fires green flames towards the bricked wall, making a large, see-through hole in the wall. Why was Galleth beating her all this time? She sent him that nightmare during his sleep, tried to trap him in the small village, and now tried to kill him with a dark monster- FAILED! It all failed! The witch was beginning to think that Galleth thinking about Princess Alice and her safety was making him stronger and more braver each minute.

Scuffing and trying to calm down from her breakdown, the witch continues to watch them all through the fires; she displays a puzzled look upon her features. Why was Galleth a sudden interest to the witch? Was it because he was sent to kill her; his braveness that she longs for crushing; or was it mostly her cruel, natural wickedness? Whatever the cause, she was interested into killing this raccoon and getting her hands on _The Book of Curtis_. Her time was running out, and she needed her hands on the book to succeed in her plan- the dragon, and her secret. The witch kept a dark secret, and didn't need anyone to find out about it. She scared the princess enough with her dark plans and backstory, and it was a well-done success in taking in the princess's fear.

_FEAR!_ The 'Black Witch' mentally shouts in her head.

She looks directly into the flames once more and grins evilly. "So," She says in a whisper. "If they think it's all over, then they must think again! I know all- including everyone's worse fears! If I can bring their fears to life, well...things should get fun- this_ will _be fun."

The 'Black Witch' soon conjures more dark figures to swarm around the room. She instructs her minions to bring Galleth and his friend's worse fears to life, and see to it that they die with fright. They fly towards the outside, heading towards Galleth's location. The witch watches from the tower and looks devilishly pleased with herself and her plan.

"Let the games begin..." She wickedly crackles into the night sky.

* * *

Now at a new safe location, Chip and Janelle had put up the tent, started the fire, got the two remaining horses, and got everything settled. Janelle was tending to Galleth and the still knocked-out Wilber, while Chip was outside, catching fish to cook for dinner. Wilber woke up from his little 'accident' an hour ago, but decided that he needed to sleep, so fell asleep. Galleth laid down in his own bed, reading the Thievious Raccoonus; it was his only entertainment at the moment. Galleth was so lost and into his reading that he never noticed someone walking into the tent and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Startled, Galleth quickly drops the book and pulls out his sword, about to swing at the mysterious person. But before he has the chance to swing the sword, he notices that it's only Janelle with a filled bucket and rag.

"Oh! Tis only you, milady! I apologize forever more with great regrets!" Exclaims Galleth, quickly putting his sword down and onto the shelf next to him.

Janelle catches her breath from that experience and nods, excepting his apology. "No worries, Galleth." She stated.

She began to continue to work on Galleth's wounds, which were getting better. She just had to work on his chest, and she'll be done. Janelle took Galleth's shirt off, exposing his bare, shirtless upper body. As slim and muscular Galleth's bare chest was, and was any maiden's fantasy, Janelle had no interest in the thieving raccoon-knight, no. She had feelings for Chip.

It was crazy, she knew it. After what the 'Black Witch' has done to her whole village, having her father meet death, and tortured her; Janelle had found, and felt, loved and happy by Chip- the one who made her feel fuzzy on the inside more than anything.

"I thank you, milady, for what you're doing. Methinks I'm feeling better," Galleth claims.

While saying that, Galleth was tensing up a little bit. The cold water pressed up against his bare and cut chest, and his bleeding wounds, were stinging a little bit. Janelle gave him a sad smile as she feels him getting tense-up while she continues to wash him off.

"You're gladly welcome, Galleth. Thou was crazy to face that monster on your own." Smirked Janelle.

Galleth smirked back, shrugging while letting the female continue. Janelle was finally finishing up the wounds, which was a good thing. All she needed to do was clean them, disinfect them, and have them dry and heal.

"Done," Janelle says; she puts the bloody rag and disinfecting supplies in the bucket and told Galleth, "Just stay in bed for an hour or two, Galleth. You must let those cleaned up wounds to breath some air if you want them to heal."

She was about to go outside, until she hears from Galleth. "Tis true that thou likes Chip? Possibly even love him?" What Janelle didn't know was that Galleth was smirking, trying not to show any signs of snickers.

"What thou says is..." Janelle was trying to find the right words to hide the truth.

But she couldn't finish her reply, for she quickly rushed outside. Galleth burst out laughing from his debt of making the only female on this team embarrassed. It was quiet obvious that she liked Chip, and it was obvious enough that Chip liked her. The two were just too frightened to admit anything to each other; even though they _do _share very close bonds and moments once in a while.

**XXXXX**

Night had struck all on England, and everyone was sleeping in the tent once more. In a few distances, the Dark Forest is near them, and that's where tonight's fate was going to be sealed. Janelle opens her eyes quickly at hearing a strange sound coming from outside; she decided to investigate, but tried to keep calm. The noise coming from outside was like footsteps, which made Janelle's heartbeat rapidly fast with each step she took. Once outside, she doesn't see anything, but hears more footsteps- they were heading away from the tent.

"Janelle!" Screams a male voice.

This startles her, and constantly looks around, trying to find the stranger that yelled her name. As she was about to call out in question "Who's there?", a figure is seen visible, standing in a far distance away from the tent, a bit far down-hill, and close enough to the Dark Forest. It was Janelle's father!

"Janelle!" Called her father.

She couldn't believe it when she saw it- her father! But that was impossible! He was dead! She had him buried at her village! One part of Janelle had very too much puzzled questioning on one side, but the other side was filled with pure joy and happiness.

"Father!" Exclaimed Janelle; she rushes down-hill and towards her father, but he turns around and runs to the Dark Forest, heading deep inside.

"Follow me," Says Janelle's father, "I've got something to show thee!"

This was all too weird, but Janelle couldn't deny it. She missed her father more than anyone, and this was seeming to be very real and true. Janelle takes one last look at the tent, wondering if she should just head back to bed, wondering if this is just some kind of dream. But no, Janelle refuses to go back to bed, for she needed to observe this strange mystery- her apparently alive father. Janelle runs down the hill and into the Dark Forest, hoping to find her father in there.

While that's going on, Chip begins to stir from his sleep. He wasn't all that tired, so decided to take a little walk outside, maybe even take a dip in a lake. Once Chip gets out of bed and puts on his own clothing, he notices Janelle's bed- empty. Curious, he goes outside to see if she's out outside. However, she was no where to be found once he exits the tent- she was gone! Chip checked every inch of the area, trying to look for the chipmunk maiden, but she was still out of sight and nowhere to be found. He was beginning to get a little more worried now with Janelle being nowhere in sight. Where was she? It wasn't like her to just run-off like this! Chip suddenly sees some footprints in the ground, and his gaze follows them; he gasps in horror as he sees that the prints leads straight for the Dark Forest. Janelle!

Quickly, Chip rushes into the tent in a heartbeat and yells, "Janelle's in the Dark Forest! Janelle's in the Dark Forest!", making Galleth and Wilber quickly wake up. They were straight-up awake now, thanks to Chip's bellowing.

"Huh?" Galleth asked as he yawned.

"Janelle- she's gone!" Exclaims Chip as he waves his arms around like a little child proving a point.

Wilber raised an eyebrow at him; he wasn't too sure if Chip was supposedly right or not. "Gone?" He questioned, "What does thou mean 'gone'?"

Chip has the two get dress and follow him outside; they do this, and have Chip lead them to what and where his was talking about. Once outside, Wilber holds a lantern up and looks around while shinning the light everywhere. Galleth looks around too, and every once in a while, would give Chip a look that read, _If you woke us up for nothing, then there'll be trouble._

"Guys, look!" Chip exclaims, pointing to the ground.

Wilber holds the lantern over where Chip was pointing at; footprints. They were Janelle's footprints and they were leading towards the Dark Forest. Galleth and Wilber were looking rather shocked as they see where the prints lead to. This wasn't like Janelle to venture off to some dangerous unknown area. There must be some kind of an explanation behind all of this.

"Whereas suppose Janelle's doing in there?" Wonders Galleth.

"Who cares," Chip exclaims. "She could be in danger! We've got to save her!" He was about to run into the forest until Wilber grabbed ahold of him.

"Listen!" Wilber snaps, "Look, we were already going to leave in the morning, but sense we've already got a more major reason of entering the forest now, we'll got fourth and travel. First we must get everything together." Says Wilber calmly.

Chip didn't want to listen to this; he had to get Janelle out of danger. This Dark Forest has been said to possess the most evil and dark creatures known to man sense the witch appeared. It's suicide to go in there (along or not) and right now, Janelle was causing herself some pretty major suicide that needed to be put to a sudden stop!

Galleth nods his head in agreement and helps Wilber take Chip back to camp to help with the packing.

* * *

The Dark Forest was just as what they've all thought it would be- scary, hard to see, and mist was _everywhere! _It seemed like a living nightmare at times. The more they venture into the forest, the more scarier it became, and the more Chip prayed to the heavens that Janelle was all right and that there was still time to save her. Galleth had looked around the forest- studying it. He didn't know why, but this place seemed...not normal. _Para_normal was more like it.

They've been traveling through the Dark Forest for what seemed to be for hours! There was still no sightings of Janelle or escape from the woods; but all of that was about to change for them.

"Look!" Exclaims Galleth, pointing his finger towards a shed of light.

The trio of men walks further towards the light and sees that it's the exit- the way out of the forest. They've went across the entire woods.

"The exit? Methinks we've gone through the entire forest." Galleth says while studying the surroundings.

While doing so he sees a dark figure lurking through the woods in a far away distance. The figure didn't seem to be Janelle, sense this figure looked rather taller than her and was hunched-backed a little. Galleth ignores the figure from the far distance and turns back to Chip, having him grab two lanterns and their weapons; he had an idea.

"I've got a plan." Galleth says, "We shall make hast and continue the search for Janelle! Chip- you and I must part ways and look for her in the woods. After one of us finds her, find the other who seeks her. Once we've got her we'll return here and make our way towards thee exit. Clear on this plan?"

Wilber raises his lantern a little for them to see his serious face. "But what about me, Galleth?" He asked in a low voice.

"Methinks Sir Galleth wishes for thou to guard the horses and carriage," Chip replies.

Before Wilber could respond to him, bot Chip and Galleth disappears into the Dark Forest once more. The light from their lanterns are the last of them two that's visible as they go through a thick cloud of fog.

"Great," Mutters Wilber in anger. "Now I'm alone in these parts; these creepy...weird...parts...near the exit."

Wilber gulps nervously as he looks around. He grabs the Holy Bible and a thing of holy water; just to keep him feeling safe. Wilber walks around the four horses and carriage, feeling more nervous and a little frightened each time he goes in a circle. While going around the woods, he swore that he saw something lurking around the forest grounds while making their way to this spot. The Dark Forest was a creepy area, and was said to hold plenty of dark creatures- this was much more then suicide.

This was homicide.

**XXXXX**

Galleth and Chip continues to go fourth into the Dark Forest. They both had hooded cloaks on and carried lanterns along with their weapons- the sword for Galleth and the bow-and-arrows for Chip. They've turned their heads around to see the area from which they've came from to reach these deeper parts. By now, the two men were by a large old dead-looking tree with the weirdest-looking branches that told you this place was danger. It looked like a living nightmare in these parts; this was only just the beginning of this nightmare.

"Thou think Friar Wilber will be all well, Galleth?" Wondered the worried Chip.

"Tis quiet alright, young Chip." Galleth assures him. "Wilber should be alright. If anything is sure to happen, he'll know to go through the exit if things get too...weird."

The raccoon looks around and turns back to the squirrel.

"Okay, listen." Galleth says in a hushed voice, "We must now part ways in search for Janelle. If one of us finds her, we must make the noise of an owl, okay?"

"Once we've made that noise...we follow the noise to one of us?" Chip questioned.

Galleth nodded and told him that he was going into the deeper parts while he continue from here; they were certain Janelle had to be somewhere near here. Chip headed west while Galleth continued to go east.

**XXXXX**

Wilber is sitting on a log next to the carriage and the horses, not making any sudden movement what so ever. He'd been sitting right there for a few extra minutes now after walking around in circles; and his feet was killing him from doing so.

"Hm...well that's a...sin that I've never saw in here," Wilber says to himself while reading the bible some more. "If two of the same sex wish for marriage, it is considered..._unholy?_"

He chuckles to himself a little and shakes his head. He would sometimes find some things in the bible a little too weird and had no reasons for being a sin at all. Before Wilber could put the bible away, he began to hear an eerie, _"Friar...Friar Wilber..."_

The voice seemed to be coming from every direction once; the trees even shivered a little as the possum looked around curiously. With out thinking, Wilber takes out a thing of holy water again and starts to move around. "Who's there?!" He demands while raising the holy water high in the air. There was a dead silence in the entire area for a brief moment or two before the voice crocks once more, _"Friar...Wilber...", _This was getting a little weird..._too _weird!

A dark figure emerges from a set of big rocks from behind the holy possum, which made an eerie sound. Wilber's ears perk up at the hearing of something behind him, and so, he quickly spins around and extends his arm out, attempting to splash whatever was behind him with the holy water.

"Feel the holy water, you m-" Before he could finish, a low rumbled screech is booming in Wilber surroundings.

Wilber gasps and looks around; he checks back at the spot where his holy water lands at, but there was nothing there at all. Wilber begins to grow scared and attempts to get all the horses and the carriage ready to go, but he is suddenly grabbed by a cold, clammy, and sharp-clawed hand. Gasping for air in fright, Wilber slowly turns his head to see what has caught his shoulder, and sees a tall, dark hooded figure looking straight down at him. Only a grim mouth is seen through the darkened hood; and the mouth opens wide, baring sharp, nasty, and grey teeth. Wilber's about to scream with fear, until the figure hisses loudly and engulfs Wilber into the darkness within the figure's dark hood.

**XXXXX**

Janelle is running through the Dark Forest, trying to keep up with the figure that's supposedly her father; he's nowhere in sight, and she's beginning to grow scared and worried. Janelle constantly calls out her father's name over and over again, but no answer. Eventually, she spots a figure standing in the center of a dark area, only the moon-light is shinned down upon the large circled area.

"Father..." She breaths; tears are flowing down her face with happiness.

The figure isn't looking at Janelle, but it's back is. It too is wearing a dark hood and stands still, with no expression or movement at all. Curious, Janelle takes a few steps forward, asking, "Father; Father, what is it? What's thou got so show me? Me thought you were dead," She says in confusion.

_"Yes...my daughter...I wish to show you something..."_ The figure says in a dark, low rumble.

Janelle got confused. This wasn't her father's regular, tender voice at all.

The figure continues to look into the direction that he's starring at; his fur is disappearing and turning greyish-pale with no fur, but damped-looking skin with veins showing. It's teeth is turning sharp and grey; and the height of this figure was growing taller and some bat-like wings grows out of it's back.

At seeing this, Janelle takes a few steps back, whimpering in fear at the sight. She continues to watch with horror as the figure who was suppose to be her heart-warming father, was noting more but a mind-trick of darkness and hell.

_"Something...**TERRIFYING!**" _The monster hisses loudly.

The monster then turns around and spreads it's wings, and glides towards the female chipmunk. Janelle screams bloody murder and covers her eyes; the beast was about to snatch her, until an arrow shoots through the creature's eye, making it roar with pain, and crashes into the dark dirt.

Chip looks satisfied as he sees the monster go down with a thud. He then sees Janelle, who was still crying with fear and huddled into a tight ball in the corner of an old, dead, large tree. Chip jumps down from the high platform that he was standing at and races over towards her, taking her into a hug and pats her back as she cries into his chest.

"Shh...it's alright, milady, you're safe now..." He whispers.

Janelle doesn't let go of him; she's still too scared and shaken up. He head lifts up a little bit, wanting to see Chip's face, but he gaze follows back to the large beast, and sees it getting up, breaking the arrow out of it's eye and gliding faster towards them.

She yells out in fear and panic, "CHIP!"

Chip turns to the beast and screams with Janelle as they are snatched from the monster; they are taken to a darkened area.

**XXXXX**

Galleth continues to go further into the woods, but stops dead in his tracks as he hears the sounds of bloody murder screaming. He begins to grow suspicious and calls out, "Chip?! Janelle?! Friar Wilber?!", but there was no sound in the area besides his echoes.

"Hmm...odd...what do thee suppose those screams could mean?" He says to himself in a hushed whisper.

A dark figure emerges from the shadows behind Galleth and bares sharp claws. It makes a low hissing noise as it vanishes behind another tree. Galleth turns around after hearing the hiss and feels his heart beat a little faster than what it usually goes.

Galleth continues to look everywhere; he asked quietly, "...Hello...?"

Suddenly, the figure emerges and Galleth's eyes widen with dead fear. He backs away as he sees the ugly creature in front of him; the creature slowly moves closer towards the raccoon as he walks backwards. The figure hisses at Galleth, _"Goodbye..."_, And that made Galleth loose it- he runs.

Galleth runs for his life as he pants heavily and consistently looks everywhere while running. The creature was nowhere in sight, but Galleth knew that the figure will pop right out of nowhere and take him.

As he runs, Galleth can hear an eerie, low-hushed voice whispering into his ear, _"You're not afraid of me..."_ It was the 'Black Witch'; it was her voice whispering into Galleth's ears as he runs. _"...Are you...?"_

Galleth's vision soon becomes a blur, and his head gets all dizzy. He stumbles more, and attempts to stay on his legs as he tries to run. Galleth places his hands on the sides of his head and closes his eyes slightly; he grows weak and feels a tad-bit sick and weird. He falls upon his knees and begins to craw on the ground, only to reach another dead tree. The dark figure that meet up with Galleth had caught up with him, and moved closer to the raccoon-knight; crows are heard, and black mist draws everywhere, and the figure hisses some kind of strange language. It was witchcraft. The 'Black Witch' has done this.

It was too late- Galleth was taken by the dark creature and the 'Black Witch'. His eyes goes drowsy, and he passes out.

The nightmare was beginning...their worse fears were coming to life.

* * *

**Hope you all like chapter 6! XD**

**I had a different idea for the next chapter and wanted to keep this one longer, but then I began to think about something...which is presented by this "cliff-hanger" ending of this chapter. Just think of the words "Nightmare" and "Fears"- THOSE are your hints for chapter 7! ;) **

**Enjoy! X)**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	17. Sir Galleth Cooper- Chapter 7

**Sorry for a one month wait. I had High School finals for the end of my school year to study for, had to update "Paraline" for the fans, and was busy getting everything together for my summer vacation.**

**My last day of school was 2 days ago, the 17th of May. So now...I can work on my updates on this fic, and my others that needs updates. I might even throw in some new ones. Speaking of new fanfics from me, if you love ParaNorman and Gravity Falls, and ships Norman x Dipper, then check out my new fic, "ParaFalls". I won't update that until I get more readers and would like to see more. **

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. Sorry, it may seem a little suckish at some parts (rushy), I'm just busy today, and I need to update this.**

**Please enjoy & review! **

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

**Sir Galleth Cooper**

**Chapter 7**

Darkness- they've all that could be visible from the naked eye. Galleth and the others were scattered around in- what seemed to be- one whole pitch-black room. Groaning, Galleth began to stir; he sits up and rubs his head and eyes with is fist. Once he sees where they were, he stands up and sees if he can find some kind of escape rout or something. But no, there was no avail for him. They were trapped in wherever they were at.

"I'm a little...bewildered..." Galleth says to himself.

The others began to groan as they wake up, they too begin to question where they were. Then suddenly, there was a sight of a small, neon-green orb buzzing straight towards the group of four. The orb flew above them, glowing brighter, lighting up the area.

"Hahahaha!" Crackled a voice.

Galleth and the others turns their heads towards the top left, seeing a thick cloud of black smoke flying towards them. The smoke lands on the ground, a couple feet in front of them, reveling the 'Black Witch'. She gives them all sickening grins and continues to crackle.

"Oh, how I just love it when a plan comes together!" The witch claims.

Galleth glares at her with anger. "Speak now, witch! Where have thee taking us?!"

"Oh, nowhere really..." Says the witch. "Just my realm of darkness. You see, Galleth, it's been years sense I've been 'in the flesh' and getting revenge at the entire kingdom, and you four have been getting in my way. I must take action and keep you all in here. With all your greatest fears." The 'Black Witch' grins evilly after saying that last part.

Chip's ears go back a little, looking worried. "But...thou doesn't know what we fear...do you?" By mistaken, Chip squeaked while asking that.

The 'Black Witch' narrows her eyes and gives them all serious looks.

"...Try me..." She then spots Wilber. "Tell them, Friar...witch's are pranksters of the mind. We can use your fears and desires against our victims. Tell them,"

Wilber lowers his head and looks at the ground. She was right: Witch's can trick anyone with their desires and worse fears; they know what's in anybody's head, and they'll use it against people. Janelle's eyebrows furred as she looks directly at the friar. "Is this true? So that figure of my father was just a..."

"A mind trick, my dear! And how well did it work!" The witch laughed.

Galleth's brow furred in anger as he glares at the wicked woman. "I command thou releases us from this...darkened prison!"

"I don't think so, Galleth." Replied the witch. "You-Are-Finish."

As Galleth was about to snap, Wilber places a hand on his shoulder, using all his might, with the help of Chip, to drag the raccoon-knight as far away from the witch as possible. They needed a plan to get out of here, and Wilber just had thought of the perfect plan.

"Listen," Wilber says as they get as far away as possible. "I've got a plan, Galleth."

Galleth shakes his head. "Nah, Friar! I need no plans! I need to slay this servant to Satan!" Exclaims Galleth.

"But Galleth," Chip says. "Listen...it's a good idea. It's risky...but it may work." He remarked.

Galleth didn't want to listen...but he didn't have any choice. So without fighting, Galleth asked Wilber calmly, "Okay...what's thou plan?"

Grinning, Wilber replies; "Simple: Witches are somewhat...dealers. She says she knows our fears, right?" Galleth nods in agreement. "Well, sense she knows...and witches make deals...we can make a deal with the witch,"

"What's the deal?" Galleth asked impatiently.

"If we can face our greatest fears, she lets us go, and we can complete this quest." Chip finishes for Wilber.

Galleth slowly turns his head towards Chip, then faces Wilber. They were crazy! Have they gone mad?! Sure, it may work, but it's just crazy! One, a fear can drive anyone too scared to face it- that part is sure to fail- Galleth has his doubts. And two, the 'Black Witch' is just sure to trick them, and sure to keep them prisoner no matter what! Galleth keeps telling the two other males that this plan had many flaws to it, and that they're sure to fail. But Chip got Janelle to agree with them, took a vote, and thus, Galleth lost. They had to do it. It was their only hope. And it was also Galleth's hope to save the princess and win her. Princess Alice was going to be safe and in his arms- that's what Galleth wants, more than anything.

"Okay..." Galleth says in a hushed, stutter voice.

Galleth slowly turns around and faces the 'Black Witch', who's sneering down at the raccoon while floating a few feet in the dark, invisible air.

"Witch...w-we've got a deal for you: If we can face our greatest fears...you let us go. I heard that you like deals..._and_ games," Galleth remarked.

The 'Black Witch' stares at him for a minute or two, and then grins evilly; she seemed impressed by this offer.

"Oh, and if you..._loose_ this challenge, instead of somehow- impossible- _winning_?" She asked slicker.

Galleth sighs heavily. "We win- you let us go, and allow us to continue our quest. We loose, then..." He gulps nervously. "We'll forever be thou's prisoners...and your servants."

"You would dare risk freedom and hope...just to save this pitiful world, kingdom, and useless maiden?" The witch asked; shocked by surprise.

Galleth took a long thought; he looked at the rest of his team. They all agreed and continued to play along. The raccoon turns back to the witch, showing braveness and bold for this choice.

"Yes." He says.

The 'Black Witch' grins wickedly, and begins to conjure magic, until Galleth interrupts. "Thou **MUST** keep her word!" He exclaims quickly.

"Fine," Breathed the witch in a hushed voice. "I do keep my word, Galleth."

This was a stupid decision to make, but it was worth it. They were going to win this if it kills them; Galleth feared that it might actually kill them in a heartbeat if their fears were said to be **THAT** terrifying!

The 'Black Witch' uses her magic to open up a portal, and points towards Janelle.

"Maidens first," She grinned.

Janelle half gasped, and half gulped; scared. Chip pulls her into a hug and whispers into her ear, "Don't worry...just be strong. Think of something happy...think of your father; avenge him."

Sighing, Janelle nods while breathing slowly and trying to stay calm. She clutches her knuckles as she inhales and breaths out. Suddenly, Janelle runs as fast as she can, and leaps through the black-and-green portal. It was time for round one of over-coming their fears.

* * *

Janelle gasps as she lands on hard, solid grounds. She slowly looks up, seeing a lightened-purple path in the darkness. Slowly standing up, Janelle follows the lighten path. Suddenly, an eerie voice booms, coming from everywhere at the same time.

"Rot...in **HELL!**" Bellows the witch's voice.

The floor begins to crumble and fall into the darkness below. Janelle half gasp and half screams, sprinting with all her might to keep up with the trail. The ground below her was not only crumbling and falling apart behind Janelle, but also in front of her! Janelle tries her best to stay on top of the crumbling rocked surface, and does it so well, eventually, finally coming to a halt in the center of a rocked arena.

Spider webs and sacks were hung around the area of the arena, even on some parts of the ground. Janelle looks horrified! Her worse fear of all time- Spiders. Janelle hates spiders, more than anything on Earth. Spiders soon come out of the egg sacks; these weren't normal sized...they were the size of horses! This made Janelle scream with terror, and attempts to turn and run, but remembers that she needs to face her fear. And the circled arena was the only location that she could stay on, so Janelle had to grow the courage, and face these spiders.

Turning around, Janelle closes her eyes, and inhales deeply through her nose, and breaths out with her mouth. Opening her eyes, Janelle's fear was slowly getting worse, as some mini spiders pile up in the dead center of the entire arena, forming one, huge, monstrous spider!

"N-No! I...I can't do this!" Exclaims Janelle.

"You must!" Yells the 'Black Witch'. "Unless thou wishes to rot...you will cast down these spiders, and bedridden of thee's fear."

Janelle hated this, more than the spiders themselves. But she was right: Janelle had to face her fear if her and the others will ever see the light of day again, and will continue on with this quest.

So with all the thought and courage that she could put together, Janelle started to remember her wishes for avenging her father's death. Janelle began to think about that, and her happy thoughts: Sunshine, eating an apple while reading under a shady tree on the brightest and warmest of days. Everything that she could think of the get rid of the spider thoughts out of the mind, Janelle began to use to her advantage, and started her way towards the large multiple groups of spiders, constantly yelling, "I'm not afraid!", and uses her might and strength to punch the spiders, making them disappear.

* * *

After concurring her fear, Janelle was teleported back to where everyone was waiting. The 'Black Witch' didn't look so pleased with the efforts. If this girl was able to over-come her fear...then what about the others? Will they succeed as well? There was only one way for the witch to find out...and that was to bring fourth the second quester into facing his fear.

"Oh, Friar Wilber! Thou is needed," Snarled the witch in her usual wicked voice.

Wilber makes his way towards the portal, carrying his holy bible. He knew what his fear was, much like everyone else, and this fear was going to require him using a holy bible.

"I'll be back," Was Wilber's last words, before disappearing into the portal.

* * *

Friar Wilber stumbles upon a crypt-like room; this room was dim-lighted with some small torches. The room was also black, with blood-red cracks and smelt of fiery flames slowly oozed up-and-down the walls. The room felt as if it was higher than one-hundred degrees! Wilber knew what was going to happen...he once had a dream like this once (many times to be exact), and he didn't like this at all.

Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard, and Wilber didn't waste any time, he starts to flee from the location, and goes through many hallways. There seemed to be no escape- the halls were like a confusing maze- and the heat was getting higher and higher. Wilber began to feel that someone, or some_thing_ was following him. Wilber boosted-up his speed, and ran as fast as he could, still holding the bible in his arm. The heat was growing higher, and the roar was getting louder. It soon cam across Wilber's mind that he wasn't being followed.

He was being chased.

Friar Wilber soon came out of the room, almost out of breath. But his attempts to escape had failed, and he soon discovers that the bridge he was stumbling across on wasn't completed.

The monster that was chasing Friar Wilber appears at the ancient-looking doorway, revealing a horrifying sight. The monster was a demon from Hell! Wilber turns around, and screams in fright. The witch's crackling laughter could be heard in every direction of the area.

But Wilber didn't waist any time to spare; he takes out the holy bible, and starts to go through pages rapidly fast. Eventually, he comes across a page, and reads it allowed, making the demon roar with pain and agony at the hearing of the friar's words from the book. Friar Wilber glared angrily at the demon, but smirked cockily as he continues to read from it.

"Thou...shall not...**SCARE ME!**" Exclaimed the friar, before flipping the book over, having the text face the monster.

A source of darkened-blue light suddenly burst from the book, sailing towards the demon, and stabbing it dead-center into it's chest. The demon roars with agony, before disappearing into darkened dust, falling into the fires below the bridge.

* * *

The 'Black Witch' couldn't believe that the friar had succeeded into facing his fear. Only two were to go and if they also succeed into beating their fears, the witch will have no choice, but to let them go and carry on with this quest. This was getting very irritated to her.

"Give up, witch? Only two more to go: Me and Chip. Think thou can scare us?" Taunts Galleth.

The 'Black Witch' yells violently, and causes green electric rods shoot high into the sky of the darkness. Galleth should've done that.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**" She exclaims in anger.

Everyone just stands there will fear from the witch's burst of anger, hoping that this wasn't real, but they knew this was real. In fact, they wished that they were just seeing things in the woods, and just feel unconscious. But this was real, and that was that. Only Chip and Galleth had to go; Chip volunteered to be the next to go.

"I shall go next," He says, making his way towards the portal.

The witch sighs, and flicks her hands, causing green sparks to appear, then disappear; she was getting Chip's fear. She was trying to start the fear before he enters through the portal.

"Good luck, Chip!" Galleth says.

"Be carful! Be strong!" Wilber remarked.

"Remember what you told me, Chippy!" Janelle tells him, before seeing the squirrel entering the portal.

* * *

As Chip lands in his area, he began to think of a few things, like how he was going to face his fear. But another thing was on his mind- Janelle. Why did she call him Chippy? However, Chip's thoughts were wiped out as he notices that he's in a dark area. The area that he was in appeared to be some sort of room; like a cabin or a cottage of some sorts. Suddenly, a door burst open, revealing a tall, hooded figure with a sword.

Chip froze in fear. This figure was known as the 'Dark Knight'- a knight so powerful and dangerous. This exact knight killed his own mother while he barged into his home when he was only thirteen. Ever sense that dreadful day, young Chip has been afraid of the evil knight ever sense. Chip had seen him a couple times while on the run with Robin Hood and the merry band of thieves, but never really came into contact. Peasants say that the Dark Knight had died many years ago. This knight may be dead, but Chip still fears him in his dreadful memories.

The Dark Knight roars, and then runs after Chip with his sword high in the air. Chip immediately takes action, by shooting a ton of arrows at the knight, trying to aim for the large opening spot of the knight's helmet, but he keeps on missing.

_C'mon, Chip,_ Chip thinks to himself while running down an endless hallway. _Kill this monster, so that you can get out of here!_

The Dark Knight keeps up with Chip, laughing evilly while trying to chop the squirrel into tiny, bite-sized pieces.

Eventually, Chip comes to a complete stop, and aims for the helmet entry. The knight was far away from him, but he was getting close; and Chip needed to act fast if he ever wants to get out of here.

Chip fires an arrow, getting the knight straight into the helmet; blood gushing everywhere! The knight roars with agony, before falling down into the darkened ground, disappearing into black dust. Chip sighs with relief and feels accomplish. He is soon beamed back to everyone else.

Only Galleth was left.

* * *

"Tis is impossible!" Cried the witch with anger. "How can pathetic, little twerps like all of thee can outsmart me?!"

Galleth grins at the witch's anger. "Nah, witch! We art not outsmarting thou...we're proving you wrong! We can over-come our fears, and I'm left standing, witch. So I suggest that thou lets me get this down, so we may leave." He remarks.

The 'Black Witch' had enough of this ring-tailed knight; she wanted him dead! But he was right: They _were_ proving her wrong- they can be brave. But what about Galleth's fear? If the witch had scared him once, would it work again? Or is it-...of course! The 'Black Witch' beams down at the Cooper-Knight with a sickening grin and flashes her hands, shooting sparks out. This time...she was sure that Sir Galleth would fall.

"Go on ahead...noble hero..." Says the witch.

Galleth gets ready, then he leaps into the portal.

* * *

Finally in the portal, Galleth sees nothing, but a spikes and fire everywhere. There was a loud screech, and a large howl. Galleth only had one great fear out of anything in the entire world, and that would be...

A large creature burst out of the grounds, high above Galleth, and out of a fiery volcano. The figure looks down at the raccoon with evil, dark, yellow eyes- those horrible yellow eyes. Galleth knew what this creature was; it was a monster that had killed all of his family, and won't stop tormenting the Cooper History and Line. This monster was every Cooper's worse fear.

Clockwerk.

The robotic owl screeches again, sending large, spiked rocks down towards Galleth. Galleth runs away from the falling boulders. But things get worse for Galleth, once spikes start to pop straight out of the dead ground like daisies! Galleth pants heavily as he tries to dodge the spikes and rocks, but he pants mostly to his heavy armor while he's sprinting.

Eventually, Galleth crashes through a thick wall of spikes, landing in the center of a large, opened circle. Clockwerk comes crashing down, screeching at the raccoon-knight. Galleth soon realized that Clockwerk wasn't a robot in this fear-concurring challenge...he was a large, puff of black, thick smoke in the shape of his original owl form. How was Galleth suppose to take down this monster?!

The shadow-looking Clockwerk zooms towards Galleth, screeching loudly again. Galleth dodges him, getting onto the other side of the arena, and keeps repeating this action. There was no way to take down this thing! If Galleth couldn't attack this shadow with a sword or lance, then what was he suppose to do?

_"Galleth!"_ Yelled a voice.

Galleth recognized that voice; it was a voice that he heard long ago, before this person was beheaded.

His father.

_"Think of light, my son. Step out of the darkness, and shin the light upon the beast."_ Says the voice again.

Galleth thought about that for a moment, and decided to do what his father's voice is telling him. But there was only one problem: there was no light in this area. But something that his father's voice stuck out- think of light.

So Galleth had to think of light now? Now he must use his mind to defeat this shadow of Clockwerk? It was worth a try. Galleth begins to think of light as dark shadows swerve around him, nearing him as Clockwerk nears him as well. Clockwerk was only a foot in front of Galleth, before light starts to rips through the shadowy Clockwerk, and the rest of the area. Clockwerk's shadow screeches loudly before disappearing, everything else in the area begins to fall apart as light splits through the grounds and dead trees. The world around Galleth then explodes with Heavenly-light, sending Galleth back to the others.

The deal was sealed. Galleth, along with everyone else, had succeeded in completing their fears.

* * *

Galleth had returned, and was greeted with joy and heroism. The 'Black Witch', however, was angered and distressed. She couldn't believe that she was beaten at her own game. And to a bunch of miserable wretches?

The humiliation.

"NOOOOOOOO! Impossible!" Screeches the witch.

"A deal's a deal, witch! Thou must now let us go! You've kept your word, and we've kept ours." Galleth remarks.

As the 'Black Witch' heard this, she lifts up her hands above her head in anger, conjuring green flames to appear in her palms. She glares angrily down at Galleth and the others. She was tempted to just kill them all. Right now. Right here. But she couldn't. It was true, she'd given them her word, and besides, she just remembered something...

"Okay," She said, putting out her fire hands.

The group watches as the 'Black Witch' rips a large hole in the room, revealing bright light.

"Tis is the exit out of here. Thou all may continue on," She says.

Once they all begin to walk towards the hole, however, they went into a shock when the witch said to them, "Oh, and just to let you four know: it may have been an hour-and-a-half here, but really, it's been five days. Now you and your petty team, Galleth...has only twenty-four hours to go!"

The 'Black Witch' crackles evilly, then fires green electricity at them all, sending them all through the hole.

"You'll **NEVER** make it!" Crackles the witch's voice as the group of four disappears into the lighten hole.

* * *

Galleth and the others open their eyes, seeing the bright blue sky, clear landscape of land, and behind them was their horses and carriage. They couldn't believe what they just heard the witch say- it's been five whole days?! They were never going to make it! Unless they push themselves harder, but it was going to be impossible. Galleth looks frustrated, Janelle looks confused, Chip seemed a mixture of Galleth and Janelle, and Wilber was trying to focus on the possibilities of this,

"We must make hast now!" Galleth exclaims, running towards the horses. "How far is this Old Graveyard?!"

"Hold on, Sir Galleth!" Wilber says. "We must've rush ourselves."

Galleth's head snaps towards the possum in disbelieve.

"Don't rush?! We've now got only twenty-four hours, and you're telling us not to rush?!"

"That's not what I meant, Galleth. I didn't mean for it to sound like that," Wilber replies calmly.

Chip and Janelle start to head towards their horses, and gets the carriage together.

"Galleth's right, Wilber. We must continue on now," Chip says, getting onto his horse.

"Okay, okay...you all make a good point!" Wilber says, heading towards his horse.

The team begins to head towards their next destination- the Old Graveyard- and once that's over and done with, all they need to do is take the witch down at her Gothic Castle and save the princess **AND** England together! Before it's too late. And with only twenty-four hours, it would seem that it was getting too late. But they had to at least try harder. They just had to. For the princess, for the kingdom of Mist-Wood.

For the world.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update. Like I said: SCHOOL! But now it's over for me! ^.^**

**Well, what do you guys think? Will they make it? Who knows, continue reading, and look out for the next chapter. **

**Speaking of the next chapter, I think that's when I'll have an Easter Egg for the THIRD Cooper Ancestor. Look out for it in chapter 8! ;)**

**Bye for nowz!**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	18. Sir Galleth Cooper- Chapter 8

**Okay, just like with Tennessee Kid Cooper on chapter 8, THIS chapter WILL have an Easter Egg for the third ancestor. I may have multiple clues, who knows? Oh wait...I KNOW! lol**

**Also, the same as last time, people who are logged in on Fanfiction AND guessed correctly on the Easter Egg WILL be given a preview of the ancestor. All you have to do is the following:**

**1.) Be logged in (Only way for me to give you a preview)**

**2.) Guess the item(s) _CORECTLY_**

**3.) Guess the ancestor _CORECTLY_**

**4.) Try your best & try to have fun on the hunt**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! And good-luck on the second "Egg Hunt"! :)**

**Enjoy & best of luck,**

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

**Sir Galleth Cooper**

**Chapter 8**

There has never been a more desperate time in all of Galleth's life. He couldn't believe that time has gone by very fast while they were trapped in their own minds and souls! It was very bewildering; the 'Black Witch' was such a devious and crafty sorceress. But all was going well so far at the least; they were nearing the Old Graveyard. Legends say that the graveyard was where the 'Black Witch' was born, where she said to be executed many times, and the place where many of her victims had fallen.

Dying and coming back to life was crazy as it sounded- the witch has done it though- and it kept her going for at least 300 years! Galleth had guessed that the witch was, at least, 324-years-old; it was slightly possible.

"Look," Galleth says, pointing towards an old gate over towards a steep-looking hill.

It was the Old Graveyard. This was it...this was the finale part of their quest before they reach the Gothic Castle, where they will kill the witch, but this time, they'll be sure to preform a ritual on her dark soul, so that her spirit can't return another time.

"I-I'm not so sure about this..." Janelle says in a hushed voice. "I have going through places like this. It looks so...scary,"

"But didn't we just conjure our fears?" Chip wondered.

He was right. Janelle takes a deep breath and slowly nods her head. She asked if she can stand close to Chip while they go across, and Chip agreed, if it'll make her feel a little more comfortable to go through here.

Galleth stops his horse to get off, he goes over towards the gate to open it, but struggled to do so. The gate seemed to be chained shut. A sound of irritation escapes from the thief's muzzle as he continues to attempt to open the gate so that they can get to the Gothic Castle on time. Galleth turns around, looking everywhere for a key of some sorts.

"Does anyone spot a key?" Questioned Galleth.

They all look around, but no key was in sight. Chip could tell that they were running out of time already, and that Galleth was getting frustrated and anxious, so he suggested, "Why not just use thou's sword?"

Galleth took a double-take slap hit to the face. He sometimes didn't do what would be more useful at times; Galleth steps back, takes out his sword, and with all his might, breaks the chain with a single blow, opening the creaking, old gates.

"There," Breathed Galleth. He goes back over towards his horse, and starts to go through the graveyard; everyone else follows with their horses and the carriage. "I wonder why they had tis gate chained." Galleth wondered out loud.

That was then when Chip pointed out, "Maybe they had a good reason." He remarks.

**XXXXX**

The Gothic Castle had a black cloud swarming above it. The 'Black Witch' was, once again, in the high tower with the fire pit in the center; the large, green flames was showing the witch everything that Galleth and his team was doing, and she could hear anything that they were saying. Once she hears Chip suggesting that whoever chained the gate close had a good reason to, the witch grins evilly.

An idea had was going through he dark, evil mind. It was something terrifying, something very upsetting, and supernatural.

"Oh, I believe that I can fulfill that reason..." She says nastily.

The 'Black Witch' then transforms into her black cloud form; she flies out of her castle, following by a wicked crackle as she flies towards the cemetery.

**XXXXX**

The group continues to go through the graveyard, seeing nothing but tombstones and crypts. There was also some thick, misty fog on the lower ground, but it wasn't any trouble for them. Wilber was reading the map while following Galleth, Janelle and Chip were behind; Chip was making Janelle forget about the creepy surroundings, by telling her some old stories that he once heard as a small lad. It seemed to be working.

"How far are we?" Galleth asked as he turns his head a bit, taking a glance at Wilber.

Wilber was skimming through the map; he looks up at Galleth and says, "I'm not quiet sure. But this trail seems to be on this map a little bit. Let's just keeping following the trail, and I'm sure that we'll-"

"Guys, look!" Chip exclaims, rushing towards the front of the group. He then points out towards a very far distance, revealing another gate. This gate was not open, and they all could see some sort of a strange figured castle-shaped shadow it the high grounds further away from the gate.

"The Gothic Castle!" Galleth exclaims.

"I say we should better head that way, Galleth. The moon is up, and we've got 'till midnight, before the witch's curse commences. We don't want a dragon coming to kill us all, do we?" Wilber says as he starts his way towards the gate.

Galleth rolled his eyes.

"No...I believe that no one wants a dragon coming to kill us all,"

Galleth and the others make their way down towards the hill, heading towards the gate, until all of the sudden, green fires begin burst out of no where, blocking the exit. They should've known. They hear a witch crackling laughter; looking up, the group sees a thick cloud of smoke appear, flying towards them, and stops in front of the fire, facing the group. The smoke cloud dissolves, reveling the 'Black Witch', floating a few feet above the ground.

"Oh Galleth...thou just makes this too easy," She remarks.

Galleth sighs irritated; he didn't want to deal with this witch for another moment.

"What is it now?!" He demands.

The 'Black Witch' glares down at the thief-knight. "You've gotten this far, Galleth, and I'm not going to let thou stop me!"

"But thou said we may continue our quest!" Chip exclaimed.

"I lied," Says the 'Black Witch'. "In fact, _**ALL**_witches lie!"

Then, the 'Black Witch' swishes her hands around her, causing green smoke to burst, flaying everywhere in the cemetery. A thick, dark cloud, that was black and dark-green appears above the graveyard. The cloud claps with thunder, and sparks with lightning shatters everywhere towards the grounds. The wind blows harder, making anything fly like it was trapped in a tornado. The witch's eyes then glow neon-green, and uses her black magic, speaking in a strange language. The winds howl louder and it's speed picks up faster.

Galleth and the others run, hiding underneath the roof of a crypt's entrance.

"What's she doing?!" Galleth exclaims loudly, covering his ears from the loud noises.

Friar Wilber takes a good long look at the witch, and then gasps. Wilber then turns back to the others, looking frightened; he says, "She's conjuring a curse! A spell!"

As if on cue, the winds blow, and the black and green cloud burst, having black and dark-green orbs fly everywhere, entering tombstones and crypts. The thick mist soon turns black and dark-green as well. The 'Black Witch' crackles wickedly before disappearing.

Galleth and the others slowly walk away from the roof's shelter, looking everywhere, and notices that the now black and dark-green fog was spitting small sparks of green electricity while it was swarming the graveyard. Janelle whimpers to herself, getting closer to Chip, grasping his hand; Chip does the same with her. Wilber looks around while Galleth walks up towards where the witch was. What has she done.

"Um...I don't like where this is going..." Janelle says in a frightened whimper.

Wilber nods in agreement; he turns back to Janelle and Chip, saying, "Aye...I agree,"

As Galleth approaches spot where the witch was, he hears a banning sound. The sound gets a little more louder, and Galleth turns his head to the left, trying to hear the distanced banning. The sound was like dirt crumbling- Wait...

_Uh-Oh..._ Galleth thinks to himself.

"Um, everyone, we need to-!" Galleth begins to yell.

But it was too late, a hand burst out of one tomb stone, making everyone jump back and gasps in fright. Janelle screams bloody murder, Chip is standing there frozen with his heart beating faster than a horse running, Wilber panics and sweats a lot as he hurries to get to the carriage, seeking his bible. Galleth quickly rushes towards his team, getting out his sword, and forming a fighting stance.

More hands were popping up, and then it was more than just hands...there were **_HEADS!_ **And then more parts of bodies came up; the dead were rising. The 'Black Witch' had raisin the dead. These zombies were popping out of the ground like daises!

Chip and Janelle quickly get to their horses, getting on them quicker than they ever could. Galleth tries to look brave while he's keeping his sword up, hoping he's ready to fight these things, and Wilber got his bible, hoping onto the ground next to Galleth, skimming through pages after pages.

"Um...okay, uh..." Wilber exclaims in a panic, trying to look for a page where he can get rid of these things. "Urgh! There isn't anything I can do!" Wilber says in anger. He then gasps as he looks up, seeing the zombies nearing them.

"Forget this, friar! We must make hast, and storm off!" Galleth shouts, heading towards the carriage, and getting onto the horse that was pulling it.

Wilber didn't think twice; he quickly gets on his horse, and then the whole team begins to rush out of the area. But there was no escape; this graveyard was huge, and more zombies where popping out of the grounds. They soon discover that the undead are also coming out of crypts, and some carried weapons, like swords. The team ventures through the graveyard while the dead continues to rise. Eventually, they spot a large hole, like a cave of some kind, leading towards the outside of the graveyard, and towards the Gothic Castle. An idea hits Galleth. He turns the carriage, heading straight for the cave.

"Hurry now!" He calls out. "To the cave!"

Everyone else follows him, and the zombies attempts to chase them, but they weren't fast enough. Once they were all in the cave, they notice a bunch of large rocks above them. Galleth's eyes widen and gets another idea.

"We must break those rocks, sending them down here to block the zombies' path!" He exclaims.

"WHAT?! I don't think that would-" Janelle remarks.

"We must try, Janelle!" Chip says, starting to help Galleth with the rocks. "It's a matter of life and death."

Janelle and Wilber watches as Galleth and Chip attempts to break the rocks to send them down, but it wasn't working! And the zombies where nearing the cave! Janelle panics, and Wilber shouts, "We don't have time for this! We'll simple have to continue down the cave to reach the other side!"

Galleth and Chip notices that Wilber was right, and jumps down. They get their horses and carriage together, and rushes further into the cave. The zombies were nearing the cave, but that won't stop them to have a bite of the living.

* * *

Eventually, Galleth and others out-ran the army of the undead, and find themselves going through more of the underground tunnel. Wilber holds up a lantern as they continue to go further into the cavern.

"That was too close!" Breaths Janelle.

They all nod in agreement while going down the cave. While doing this, Galleth began to think about Princess Alice, and how he couldn't wait to set her free from the witch's grasp. Speaking of the witch, Galleth was beginning to question this 'Black Witch'; why was she so evil? What caused her to turn into such a bad apple? And how did she continue to live through 300 years? None of this was making any sense to him. But Galleth decided to find out why, so that he can have all the answers.

"Guys, look!" Wilber says, pointing towards a large room.

They all look in awe as they enter the large space. This area was a huge room, with a few water falls splashing down towards a stream, an old boat or two were all in crumbles, crashed into large stones that were popping out of the grounds and stream. There were also some skeletons scattered everywhere, and a circled area in the center of the large room.

Curious, Galleth makes his way towards the circled area of the room, and everyone else goes their own separate ways to explore the large room some more. Wilber walks up to some old crashed boats, placing his hands on them, and rubbed the wet, still smooth wood.

"Remarkable...we must've stumbled across an old cavern. I think theses ships have been here for many years, like, maybe...500 or more," Wilber says to himself in a quiet, hushed voice.

Chip and Janelle stumbles across some of the skeletons.

"Those poor, 'ole folk." Janelle says in a hushed voice.

Janelle then spots Chip messing around in the ground, making her brow furred. "What are thou doing, Chip?" She asked.

"Look," He says, turning around, with a patch over his eye, and takes one of his arrows, pretending to stab himself with it. "I'm a dead, one-eyed man!" And with that, he pretends to act dead.

Janelle rolls her eyes, along with a small giggle.

Galleth soon reaches the circled area, seeing that it's surrounded by large tombstones. There were about ten to eleven stones circling the area. And in the center of the circle was a small pool of some sorts. Galleth slowly walks over towards the pool, and sees an inscription forming in the water:

**SAY WHAT YOU DESIRE TO SEE, AND I SHALL SHOW YOU...**

Galleth had many things that he wanted to see, but there was one thing that he really wanted to know. He didn't know why the 'Black Witch' was doing this, and why she was so evil.

"Please show and tell me, pool...why is the 'Black Witch' so evil? Why is she doing all of this?"

Suddenly, the pool's water burst into the high air, making everyone stop explore to see it. Galleth's eyes widen, and jumps back, attempting to run away from the spinning water, but the water swarms down and scoops Galleth up, carrying him back towards the pool. Chip, Janelle, and Wilber screams Galleth's name, running as fast as they can to get Galleth, but it was too late, Galleth had vanished into the pool.

* * *

_Galleth groans as he opens his eyes; stirring. He didn't know why he had to be flushed down a pool to get an answer, but it better be worth it. Galleth suddenly notices that he was in a large circled area outside, and see a hanging tree. Galleth's brows furred in confusion and fear._

_"A hanging tree?" He asked to himself._

_He then notices that a large crowed was in the area, looking unpleased and scared. But they were mostly looking angered and satisfied. Galleth began to wonder where he was._

_Galleth's thoughts were suddenly gone from his mind as he hears a woman's screams._

_"NOOOOOO!" Yells a woman._

_Galleth quickly turns his head to see a bunch of knights dragging a female white wolf towards the circle where Galleth was. This female white wolf was wearing a light-blue dress, had blue eyes, and had blond hair. She looked terrified; her face and dress was dirty with dirt, and her legs and hands were in chains. _

_"Why is she here? Who is she?" Galleth asked himself._

_"Victoria Crows..." Says a deep voice behind Galleth._

_Sir Galleth quickly turns around to see a king standing on a high pedestal. Next to him was a friar. _

_The king then speaks again; he says, "Sources have confirmed that you've been doing witchcraft; do thou deny?" _

_Galleth realizes that the king was speaking to the female white wolf. His eyes widen, and he gasps with disbelieve. Galleth turns back to see the woman crying with fear. This was the 'Black Witch'? This young, innocent female peasant? _

_The female white wolf looks up at the king, slowly struggling to get up, and forms a desperate pleading look on her face._

_"Tis true, your Highness, I am a witch, but I'm not evil, I swear! I'm a good witch! I pray to the plants and trees, dance in the gentle breeze, and I heal the sick and wounded! Ask anyone! I've healed the sick!" Pleaded the woman._

_"Yes...thou has healed the sick and wounded, and you do pray to the plants...but recently sources claim to see thou TALKING to FIRE whiling reading a BOOK!" The king exclaims in anger._

_Dozens of angered looks gaze towards Victoria, and Galleth couldn't believe any of this._

_"I was only reading a book that I've bought! It's not witchcraft, I swear it! Please! Leave me be! Let me go! I swear, I'll never do this again!" _

_At this point, Victoria was bawling into her hands._

_"Thou has preformed witchcraft her entire life...and you've done it long enough. Has thee signed a pack with Satan?!" Demanded the king._

_Victoria glances back up at him. _

_"Yes...I have talked with him once...but I've never done any harm!" She exclaims. _

_The king's eyes narrow down at her, and so does the friar and the other peasants._

_"Victoria Crows..." The king says in a low rumble. "By now...thee is sentenced...to DEATH!" _

_"NO!" Cried Victoria._

_The king looks up at his royal guards. "Seize her!" He commands, pointing at Victoria._

_"No, please! I beg of you! Don't!" She cries._

_But they all don't listen to her pleas, as Victoria's grabbed and taken to the hanging tree. She breaths hard, tears going down her faces, and she's starting to look more angry than frightened and sad._

_"DON'T! STOP IT NOW! YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY!" Victoria bellows._

_However, before the knights could get her to the hanging tree, Victoria shrieks like a banshee, and causes the knights to fly backwards, landing all over the place. Galleth, along with everyone else, sees a thick, black cloud surrounding Victoria. Victoria's fur was no longer white, but now pitch-dark black, and her dress was black, her hair was black, and her eyes were now green._

_"I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!" She shrieks. _

_The king commands the knights to attack, and they do, but fail as Victoria then uses her black magic on them, either killing them, or making then fly backwards again. Victoria glares at the king, and hovers towards him with her black cloud, and forms green fires from her hands._

_"Farwell!" She yells at him, about to fire her fires at him._

_Before she could kill the king, one of the royal guards fires a cross-bow at her, stabbing her through her cold, dead-like, back heart. Victoria gasps her final breath, her fire hands are put out, and she falls onto the ground._

_Dead._

_Galleth gasps, and tries to run towards the corpse of the witch, but then everything disappears, and he suddenly passes out._

* * *

"Galleth! Galleth! Galleth!" Screams Chip's voice.

Galleth slowly opens his eyes, gasping for air. He sees all of his friends, who are looking relieved. Janelle hugs the raccoon, happy to see that he's alright. "Thank Heavens! You're alright!" She exclaims.

Galleth rubs his head as Janelle gets off of him. They all give him some room to get up. His eyes widen and looks at his team. He couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed in the pool.

"I...I saw something...it was the 'Black Witch'..." Galleth says hushed.

Their expressions turn into worry.

"What did you see, Galleth?" Asked Wilber.

Galleth sighs and begins to explain to them all exactly what he'd seen. Galleth tells them how he saw the 'Black Witch' as a white wolf, and how she wasn't always evil. He tells them how she was accused of black magic, even though he was only a peace-making witch. They peasants from that long time ago really didn't understand the concept of peace-making; especially towards Victoria, who was just a plain, normal woman, but worshiped nature.

"...So she was just a Wiccan who only wanted peace in the world, but instead...she was killed. They made her too angry, so she turned into the 'Black Witch', and threated to kill them all. But she was killed when she attempted to kill the king." Galleth said, finishing the story.

Wilber's eyes widen as he finally understands it all.

"Galleth...if she was killed...and if she lived for 300 years...then how is she still alive?" He asked.

"She's a witch! Of course she can come back from the dead!" Remarked Chip.

Wilber narrows his eyes at him. "That was a rhetorical question," He says; Wilber then turns back to Galleth. "Yes, witches can come back from the dead, but not alive, but as a..."

Galleth's eyes widen.

"She's a ghost!" He says.

Wilber nods in agreement. "Yes, Galleth...she's a ghost. But there has to be more to it. She may not be a ghost now, but that's because she's possessing someone." He explains.

Janelle gets an idea.

"So before this Princess Alice was kidnapped...the 'Black Witch' possessed someone else before snatching her?"

Wilber thinks for a moment. "It's...possible..."

Suddenly, there was a roar, and they all look to see that the army of zombies had finally reached them. They gasps, and quickly get their horses and carriage. The team then races out of the other end of the room; but it got worse as they notice that the skeletons were coming to life as well, and zombies bushed themselves through the rocky grounds underneath Galleth and his teams' feet.

They race towards the exit of the cavern, and sees that they've made it out alive. But the zombies and skeletons where still in the cavern, and they would reach them at any point.

"We must get rid of them! But how?!" Galleth asked.

Chip then spots a large log, a lot of old branches, and piles of dead leaves. An idea hits him as he gets off of his horse, and hurries towards each object.

"Quickly! Grab everything you can over here to block the exit! We're gonna burn them!" Chip exclaims.

Galleth and the others quickly do as they're told, and grabs everything that they can. They pile the stuff, blocking the exit. Chip quickly starts a fire before pushing the log down the cavern. They quickly exit the cavern again, seeing that their plan to bur the inside of the cave was brilliant, and that the dead and skeletons were being cooked! The dead screeches as they are being boiled by the fires, and Galleth and the others escape, running further into the old woods.

* * *

Galleth and the other final escape the carven; they were now at a rocky-looking area. They all can see the Old Graveyard from up here, and can see that the curse that was brought upon the place hasn't lifted, as more zombies would pop right out of the ground.

"We've...we've made it..." Breathed Janelle.

"But I'm afraid...that the worse isn't over yet..." Chip says.

Everyone turns to look at Chip, who's look up in awe. They follow his gaze to see the large, Gothic Castle on top of the mountain/dead forest area that they were at now. Just like at the graveyard, a thick cloud of black and dark-green loomed over the castle, electricity sparked as the entire cloud swarmed above it. It looked like this was going to get tougher than it already was.

"The Gothic Castle..." Galleth said in a hushed voice.

This was it...the finale showdown...and their time was almost done! They had to reach the castle, where they can tend with the witch before it's too late. They had to stop her, the dragon, and free Alice.

Before all is lost.

* * *

**Okay, if you found some parts to be references to some other pop culture media, then don't worry, let me say this...**

**CREDIT GOES TO THE OWNERS!**

**Don't snap at me for having a reference that I may-or-may-not know about, because I never know if I have a reference to something that I don't know about. And besides...EVERYONE REFERENCE STUFF! Hell, Hollywood does it too! **

**XXXXX**

**Anyway...was the Easter Egg easy for you to see? Hope so! I think this time, it was obvious. You're welcome!**

**And PLEASE give me your thoughts on the 'Black Witch'!**

**XXXXX**

**The next chapter will be the witch and dragon battle! So keep an eye out, and I'll be sure to post chapter 9 soon! :)**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	19. Sir Galleth Cooper- Chapter 9

**Here we are...Chapter 9 of Sir Galleth! XD I wanted to make this my best chapter for Galleth yet, because I had so many inspiration for the witch battle between Galleth and The 'Black Witch' (Victoria Crows). Thank you guys so much for loving the last 8 chapters, and I'm hopping that you people will enjoy this chapter, and the 10th (last) chapter of Sir Galleth. :)**

**Okay, now it's time for me to say that you guys have some pretty interesting guesses on the 3rd ancestor. I'm sure that it was completely obvious. But hey, I love your guesses, and I will be revealing to all of you who the ancestor will be for chapters 21-30! XD**

**Also, before I get started on this chapter, PLEASE read the bottom of this chapter (My Author Note), because I'll have a question to you guys about the Witch Battle.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

**Sir Galleth Cooper**

**Chapter 9 **

**(Team vs. The Black Dragon)**

**(Sir Galleth vs. The 'Black Witch')**

The thick, black and dark-green cloud continues to swerve over the Gothic Castle as the group of four makes their way towards the castle grounds. The castle up close looked more like an abandoned, crumbled up building, sense it had some parts of it crumbled and scattered everywhere. There were dead trees, little fog, and gentle breeze around the area, which surprised Galleth and the team. The thick cloud that was looming above the castle spate some green electricity, running down some sides of the castle, and hitting the little foggy grounds. There was a massive stoned porch that looked a little busted in front of the castle, leading into the gothic nightmare itself.

Once the team finally reaches the front lawn of the castle, now in a large circled-like area- which seemed more like an old ruin- the team hears a noise. Galleth gets his sword out, really to fight, Chip got out his bow and arrows, and Friar Wilber gets out the Book of Curtis. However, as they're about to fight, they notice that something was moving behind a large, broken part of the castle that was on the porch stairs. The figure moves away from the broken piece of castle, and reveled to be Princess Alice.

Galleth and the others lower their weapons, and Galleth looks happy and forever relived. "Princess Alice" He exclaims, putting his sword away and rushed up the stairs.

Alice looks very tired, and looks to see Galleth; she seems drowsy. "Galleth..." Was all she could get out of her mouth before falling, but Galleth caught her just on time. He takes her down the stairs, and places her on a soft, grass-like area.

"It's okay, beloved," Galleth says, observing her to make sure she's alright. "We're going home now. We have a carriage and horses waiting down the mountain path. We'll get thou down there, so that we may make our escape. But we must hurry, before the witch appears."

"Galleth..." Alice says, turning her head to face him. "Please...don't give the Book of Curtis to the...'Black Witch'..."

Galleth smiles weakly down at her and takes her hand. "I promise, milady...I won't."

"Well, here's the Book of Curtis," Chip says, taking it out and walking towards the Princess and Galleth. "Now what should I do with this?"

Suddenly, Princess Alice grunts with pain, and quickly gets up, pushing Chip and the others away. She screams with agony as she clenches her stomach. Alice then crashes into a broken stoned wall, then turns her head angrily at Chip.

"Keep that cursed book away from me!" She yells. "Don't make me angry! Please!" She begs.

They all, but Wilber, give her confused looks.

"What does thou mean?" Janelle asked.

The Princess screams again, and starts to act weird once more. Galleth attempts to go to her aid, but Chip quickly stops him, seeing that this is far too risky to go near her. It was then when Friar Wilber's eyes widen in shock.

"What's wrong with her?" Galleth asked worriedly.

"No..." Whispered Wilber. "It's...not possible..."

Galleth walks up to him. "What? What's not possible?" He asked.

Chip gulps and points towards Alice; Janelle gasps as well, stepping backwards a little. Galleth and Wilber turns to follow their gaze, only to see a sight that made Galleth sick to his stomach. Princess Alice had black smoke swarm around her, and she continues to scream with agony as her fur becomes more black, her eyes turning green, and slowly getting taller. Galleth, more than the others, couldn't believe what he was seeing...he couldn't believe that this was real.

Princess Alice...is the 'Black Witch'.

Everyone was frozen; paralyzed about the fact that the Princess, Princess Alice, was the witch this entire time. Galleth didn't want to admit it, but he believed that Wilber was right. During their first camp-out on the journey, Wilber was thinking that the witch was using her, and Galleth also had a nightmare, or vision of some sort, hinting to him that Alice was being controlled, but maybe there was more than that. There just had to! There had to be an explanation behind all of this.

The 'Black Witch', formally known as Princess Alice but in control of her body, glares down at the team.

"Now...thou knows the truth..." She says in a hushed voice. "Isn't it nice when everything becomes crystal clear?" She smirked.

"...Alice?" Galleth questioned, taking a few steps towards the huge porch stairs.

The 'Black Witch' glares at him once more. "No!" She yelled.

"I'm not Princess Alice, Galleth!" She exclaims.

Galleth looks a little confused for a moment; he says in response, "But...we've just seen you turn into the witch...you just have to be Alice," Galleth said, trying to believe this wasn't real.

"You all clearly don't know a thing about witches," The witch said. "Yes, I'm a ghost, yes, I possessed Alice, but here's an advantage: Witches can inherit the power of possession when dead, _**AND**_ can change the appearance of their victim's form to the witches true form."

So the 'Black Witch' was dead and possessed the princess, also changing her form to the witch's form. Now that Galleth and the others were thinking about it, they had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. But there was still a question or two that's remaining: Why and when?

"But...why...and when?" Asked Galleth.

"I can certainly tell you all, Sir Galleth. Take a seat...it's a long story..." Says the witch in an eerie voice.

So Galleth and the others begins to listen to the story that the 'Black Witch' is about to tell them; the story that lead to this day.

* * *

**_~10 Years Ago~_**

_Princess Alice was only 14-years-old when this all began. She was just a young girl who just enjoyed life. Alice loved to read underneath old oak trees, run up and down the fresh, grassy hills, and was just so kind towards others._

_One day, while walking through the forest, Alice fell down a hole underneath an old, dead tree by mistake while exploring, and finds a strange-looking book.__The book looked so strange, like...very strange. It had a weird leathered, black covering with a strange-looking, large green star on the cover. There were also a few other strange-looking symbols on the front of the book._

_Alice, though her curiosity, decides to bring the strange book back to her castle. And once back at the castle, Alice soon discovered that the book was **TALKING** to her! The voice was a woman's- a witch's voice. But the witch explained the Alice that she was not evil, but was killed because people never gave her the chance at life, for she was only a witch who wanted to make peace with the world; but she was executed for it. The witch's voice and Alice became close friends sense that day; Alice would look through a few pages of the book every now-and-then._

_Eventually, Princess Alice had found her one true love; a Prince who goes by the name Prince Zachary. He was a brown raccoon, and who was about 17-years-old. They were in love so much, that Zachary promised her that they were to be married the next morning. They've been seeing each other for a few months now, and Zachary though that it was time for them to wed._

_However, things take a turn for the worse, as Princess Alice soon discovers that her Prince Zachary had betrayed her, by being with another woman in the woods. Alice had went to the woods to look for her lost Spouse, sense he was running late for the weeding, and when she finds him in the woods, he's kissing another woman. This breaks Alice's heart, making her rush back towards the castle, locking herself in her room, and crying her eyes out on her bed._

_Alice's parents went angry at hearing this, and so King Harold sent out his knights to hunt Prince Zachary down, bringing him to the kingdom of Mist-Wood for execution for betraying their daughter on her weeding day._

_The voice from the book speaks to Alice, saying that she has a spell in the book that can get rid of all feelings of pain and suffering. Alice actually believed in her voice, and read from the page that she was instructed to. However, this did not go right, as the room soon had huge winds going everywhere, and a ghost appears in the room, revealing to be a misty-looking black wolf. The specter then explained to Alice that she was a fool to believe her, and that she'd just laid a curse upon herself. The witch's ghost crackled, and turned into black mist, flying into Alice's body. _

_Alice screamed with agony as the winds blew harder, green electricity sparked everywhere as black smoke was slowly filling each corner of the room. The Princess's screams of pain got worse as she feels and sees herself changing. Her grey fur became black, her height got a little more taller, her eyes glowed green, and with that, she became a black wolf. _

_She'd became the 'Black Witch'._

_The 'Black Witch' flew to the recent location where Prince Zachary and his new maiden, Emily, was at. The witch trapped them in a circle of green flames, and she killed them! _

_Eventually, the spell wore off, as Alice was back to her normal self the next morning, but knew what was going on. And everyone had heard about the witch's resurrection. No one knew how, but they only knew that she was back, and that a Prince and his maiden was now dead. _

_Alice had also found out that if she were to become emotionally discomfort in anyway, she'll transform into the 'Black Witch', and the witch will change Alice's form, into her own form. The Princess was no more whenever the witch came out and took charge of the Princess's body and soul._

_This was a curse, and there were to be no cure, until the real body is dead, and the witch's ghost will have to find a new host for her spirit, like what she'd done to the pass 10-to-11 people in the past 300 years._

* * *

After the 'Black Witch' finished her tale, and how her spell works, Galleth and the others were looking in awe. Galleth, however, roared a scream of anger, pulled out his sword, and charges after the witch.

"Bring forth my Alice back, you seed of evil!" He bellows at the top of his lungs.

The witch crackles in a taunting way, and shots electricity at the raccoon-knight, sending him flying towards the far distance. Galleth crashes into some stones, making everyone else come to his aid. The 'Black Witch' crackles to herself in a hushed voice, watching them. She then hovers even higher off the ground, eyes glowing green, and extends her arms out to the sides. She begins to do a chant as the winds begin to blow fast, and a large thing of darkness from the supernatural cloud that was above the castle rushes towards the grounds.

Everyone notices that the dark smoke in the ground was growing, and was forming a shape. They were confused about what was happening at first, until the witch sung wickedly, "Time's up, Galleth!" She crackles.

They all knew what was happening now. The Black Dragon was forming. They ran out of time; the apocalypse has come. Once the dragon was fully formed, it's sight struck terror into Galleth and his team's sight.

The dragon was black, and had dark, black smoke constantly flying off of it's body. It's eyes were a dark, neon-green, and had horns on it's head. Two large midnight-black wings were on display on both sides of it's snake-like body; and a long tail with a knife-like point was on the tip, and it's four legs were pretty tall. The Black Dragon roars into the sky, firing dark-green-and-black fires into the midnight sky.

"Prepare to die, Cooper!" The witch crackled venomously before disappearing.

The Black Dragon then roars loudly again, gazing directly at Galleth and his gang. Galleth gets up and grabs his sword and shield, making a stand. He walks over towards the beast as it starts making it's way to the raccoon itself.

"Galleth, be careful!" Janelle says.

Galleth didn't show any kind of verbal or physical action to respond to her plea, but he understood and promised in his head. The Black Dragon extends his long, snake-like head towards Galleth's about to bite him. Galleth was quick, and swings his sword, slicing the dragon's face. The beast roars, then fires dark-green-and-black fire towards the knight; Galleth protects himself by using his shield. It was like this for about a minute before forcefully shoves his shield, having the fires hit the dragon, causing the dragon more pain.

Galleth runs underneath the dragon's snake-like body, and runs towards an old area of the Gothic Castle. It was like it's own personal graveyard, only the area that Galleth was in now had old parts of the castle scattered everywhere, dead trees were on display, and some dead skeletons were lying on the dead ground. Galleth quickly hides behind an old, broken-down tower piece, waiting for the dragon to come near his possession.

The Black Dragon hovers over the area, roaring again as it lands onto the ground with a loud thud, making the Earth below it vibrate. Galleth tries to keep his balance as the dragon vibrated the Earth, trying not to give away his possession. The Black Dragon fires more of it's dark fires into the entire area, making Galleth quickly climb the old, broken-down tower. The Black Dragon sees Galleth and leaps over towards his possession, snapping and trying to whack Galleth off the tower.

Galleth then uses his catapult crash technique, soaring high in the air as he goes higher and higher on the tower, making it to the very top. His team is watching back at the front lawn of the castle, praying that he'll be alright. They couldn't help him now, there were fires going on in the castle's 'junk yard'.

The Black Dragon flies towards the top of the tower, attempting to kill Galleth with some more fire, but Galleth uses his shield yet again. As the dragon lowers it's head to try and bite Galleth to pieces a second time, Galleth cuts the Dragon's mouth with his sword, and then jumps onto the dragon's back, stabbing it's neck. The Black Dragon roars with both rage and pain as it tries to knock Galleth off of it.

Eventually, the dragon uses it's tail to swat Galleth off of it as if he was a bug, and hits Galleth repeatedly with it's tail as he lays on the ground. Galleth growls with pain, and takes his shield, blocking the dragon's next attempt of hitting him with it's tail.

As Galleth begins to get up and run, the dragon grabs him by it's tail quickly, and lifts him up, coming face-to-face with the beast. Galleth dropped his shield and sword as the dragon picked him up; he was defenseless. Galleth's team notices this back on lower grounds and felt fear grow within them.

"Oh Lord, please, someone do something!" Exclaimed Janelle.

Chip quickly takes an arrow, and gets it hooked-up on his bow. Chip aims for the Dragon's head, and right when the dragon's about to burn Galleth to a crisp, Chip releases the arrow, sending it flying towards the dragon's head. Galleth shuts his eyes tightly, preparing himself for his fiery death.

Before the Black Dragon could burn Galleth, however, the arrow that Chip fires hits the beast right dab in the eye! The dragon roars with pain, dropping Galleth by it's tail, giving Galleth the chance of attack. Galleth quickly grabs his sword, and stabs the Black Dragon in the heart, making the beast roar even louder. The dragon tumbles off the tower, falling directly into the fires below, burning to a crisps.

Galleth sighs with relief as he watches the Black Dragon burning as it continues to die in the fire below the tower. But he wasn't done yet. Right now, Galleth had to get down, and meet up with the others. Right now, they had to stop the witch and free Princess Alice from the possession.

**XXXXX**

Back with the others, Galleth thanks Chip for shooting that arrow into the dragons eye. Chip said that he was welcome, and then they started to form a strategy to stop the witch.

"Galleth, in order to free Alice from this possession, we must read from the Book of Curtis. I've been looking through it during your battle with the dragon, and it seems that there's a spell in there that can reverse an exorcism." Friar Wilber says, still going through the Book o Curtis.

Galleth puts his sword away, looking like there's great hope.

"So if we read the exorcism spell to the 'Black Witch'..." Galleth says.

"We free Alice," Chip remarks. "And the witch's ghost will be burning in Hell forever!"

However, the 'Black Witch' was standing upon a tall platform that was outside of the castle, watching them. She snarled down at the team of four. Upon hearing this about figuring out how to stop her curse upon Princess Alice, she glares down at Chip. Chip was the one who shot her dragon in the eye, and gave Galleth the advantage of winning and killing her dragon. And her time was nearing...she couldn't loose this body; she needed the Book of Curtis to make her spell last longer. The possession curse could only last for 11 years, and her ghost was slowly dissolving from Alice's body and soul. The 'Black Witch' needed the book now!

The 'Black Witch' then forms green fire into her right hand, then roars a scream of anger as she throws it towards the team. They all notice the fire, and Chip sees that it's heading towards Janelle! With out hesitating, Chip quickly jumps in front of Janelle, getting hit by the fire, and crashes into an old tree. Janelle screams bloody murder while tears formed in her eyes; she quickly heads towards Chip's head.

Wilber quickly gets a thing of water from his robe, putting out the small amount of fire that was still on Chip's chest. Galleth looks up and glares angrily at the witch, who crackled wickedly. The witch disappears into the Gothic Castle.

Before Galleth hesitates to run after the witch, he suddenly remembers Chip. He quickly goes to Chip's aid, beginning to help him.

"Galleth, don't..." Wilber says as he finally puts out the fire. "We'll take care of Chip. Thou must read from the book to the witch, so that all of this can end."

Galleth looks at Wilber with disbelieve. "What? I wish to stay and help Chip too!" He protests.

"I understand that," Wilber says calmly. "But tis your maiden in the wrath of that witch. Chip is wounded, and tis our job to patch him up. You, however..." Wilber then gets out the 'Book of Curtis', handing it to Galleth. Galleth takes the book into his hands, then looks at the possum. "Read...read it to the witch. It's the only way to exorcise her, taking her ghost out of Alice, and sending her back to Hell."

Galleth didn't want to do this while a friend was hurt, but slowly nods. Galleth then makes his way towards the Gothic Castle, ready to end this once and for all.

* * *

Sir Galleth steps into the Gothic Castle, seeing how crumbled-up, scary, and fancy it looked in here. This must've been the home to a Monarch from the past 300 years or so. Whatever the age was of this castle, Galleth could tell why the 'Black Witch' would choose this location for her hideaway. As Galleth walks further in the castle, he clenches the 'Book of Curtis' close to his side as he walks further in.

Galleth sees a stairway, which seemed to lead up to a high tower.

_Must lead to a tower..._ Galleth thinks to himself. _I bet THAT'S where the witch is hiding..._

As Galleth begins to climb up the stairs, he feels a rumble in the stairs and around the walls. Suddenly, spikes begins to pop out of the stairs and walls like crazy! Galleth, who's startled by this, quickly sprints up the stairs to reach the high tower.

_She knows I'm coming,_ Galleth says in his thoughts. _She'll do whatever she can to stop me!_

Eventually, Galleth barges through an old door, and sees that there was a large, concrete bridge leading from where he's standing, to a large, opened tower across the castle. Galleth looks down, seeing how high he was up, and begins to make his way across the bridge with a slight gulp. This wasn't going to be so easy. Galleth makes is way to the huge, opened tower, seeing some kind of fire pit in the center of the area.

Suddenly, the eerie voice that was the 'Black Witch' speaks, "You don't know when to quit, do you, Sir Galleth?" The voice says.

Galleth's eye furred in anger.

"Listen, witch! Tis have gone far enough! I demand that thou releases Princess Alice from your curse, or else!" He bellows.

The eerie voice booms, "Or else what, 'hero'?!"

Galleth sighs and takes out the 'Book of Curtis'. "Or else this..." He begins to open the book; he begins to read the spell to undo the exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas," He begins to read.

"What's thou doing?!" Shrieks the voice.

_Progress,_ Galleth thinks to himself.

Galleth continues to read; he continues with, "Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu + Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis + ."

Winds suddenly begins to blow, and large, green fires form in the fire pit, growing as it spins like a tornado. Galleth stops reading, then suddenly, the fires blow, reliving the 'Black Witch' floating a few feet in the air, glaring down at Galleth with anger.

"I shall make sure that thou **NEVER** makes it out of here alive!" And with that, the 'Black Witch' fires rods of green electricity.

Galleth gets zapped, and gets lifted up in the air as the witch electrocutes him with several watts of electricity. The witch then fires an orb of black-and-dark-green 'witch energy' at Galleth, sending him flying away from the tower, and landing onto the bridge. Galleth lays on the bridge, slowly getting up on one knee, looking down at the concrete bridge.

"Don't speak any of those words!" shrieked the 'Black Witch' with anger.

Galleth's eyes narrow and furred angrily as he glares at the ground. He slowly lifts up his head, then getting up, glaring at the witch with a determined look.

"No! I won't!" He yells.

Galleth then re-opens the book, saying, " Non ultra audeas, serpens callidissime, decipere humanum genus, Dei Ecclesiam persequi, ac Dei electos excutere et cribrare sicut triticum + ."

The 'Black Witch' grasps her head with both hands, yelling with agony as she tries to prevent hearing those words. Her eye open, with the color of an evil-looking green. The bridge that Galleth's standing on suddenly shakes violently, making him stop reading. Galleth sprints back to the tower as the bridge crumbles, falling apart.

"Imperat tibi Deus altissimus + , cui in magna tua superbia te similem haberi adhuc præsumis; qui omnes homines vult salvos fieri et ad agnitionem veritaris venire." Galleth reads from the book.

The 'Black Witch' shrieks some more, static electricity and green, plumb fires begins to dance around her as she continues to scream with agony. She was getting furious, but it was working; Galleth was succeeding in the exorcism.

Galleth continues, " Imperat tibi Deus Pater + ; imperat tibi Deus Filius + ; imperat tibi Deus Spiritus Sanctus + ."

Suddenly, the witch booms, "**STOP IT!**"

The electricity and fires that were dancing around the witch then crashes into the ground below her, causing the floor the crumble. Galleth gasps, seeing how there was no where he could run off to. The floor crumbles and breaks, making Galleth fall through the floor. The raccoon-knight soon finds himself in a strange, old-looking cavern that appeared to be part of some of Cathedral.

Galleth gets up quickly, running to hide behind a large rock or a hole some kind. The 'Black Witch' appears by flying down into the area in a thick cloud of black-and-dark-green smoke. Static green electricity sparks off of the cloud; the 'Back Witch' also had the cloud and electricity sparking off of her. She was very angered now, and there was no denying it!

As the witch searches the room, angered, Galleth jumps out of his hiding spot and keeps on reading from the 'Book of Curtis'.

"Imperat tibi majestas Christi, æternum Dei Verbum, caro factum + , qui pro salute generis nostri tua invidia perditi, humiliavit semetipsum facfus hobediens usque ad mortem; qui Ecclesiam suam ædificavit supra firmam petram, et portas inferi adversus eam nunquam esse prævalituras edixit, *** ea ipse permansurus omnibus diebus usque ad consummationem sæculi." Galleth reads.

"**NO! DON'T READ! STOP!**" The 'Black Witch' yells.

Galleth doesn't listen and continues on, "Imperat tibi sacramentum Crucis + , omniumque christianæ fidei Mysteriorum virtus +. Imperat tibi excelsa Dei Genitrix Virgo Maria + ,"

"**SILENCE!**" She shrieks.

"Quæ superbissimum caput tuum a primo instanti immaculatæ suæ conceptionis in sua humilitate contrivit. Imperat tibi fides sanctorum Apostolorum Petri et Pauli, et ceterorum Apostolorum + ." Galleth read.

That was it. Galleth had sent the witch over the limits. The 'Black Witch' burst by causing a storm in the room with her evil cloud that was attached to her now, making winds, lighting, and claps of thunder to burst in every direction.

Galleth attempts to run away, heading to a door that lead to another room, but as he does, the 'Black Witch' notices and growls angrily. She has the winds pick up speed, making it impossible for Galleth to escape. So, even though it would only get worse for him, Galleth continues with the ritual.

"Imperat tibi Martyrum sanguis, ac pia Sanctorum et Sanctarum omnium intercessio +." Galleth yelled at the top of his lungs.

The winds picks Galleth up, sending him to fly around the tornado very fast, making it almost impossible to see anything. The tornado then blows, making Galleth crash through the wall that lead to another great room of death.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**" The witch bellows. "**YOU'RE SUFFER, SIR GALLETH! I'LL MAKE YOU, YOUR TEAM, THIS KINGDOM, THE WORLD! YOU'LL ALL SUFFER!**" Screams the witch.

Galleth crashes into the center of a large, columns circled the large room. Galleth begins to hide behind one of the columns as the witch burst into the room, hovering above the center of the room, still having the cloud and electricity of dark energy surrounding her.

"Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te per Deum + vivum, per Deum + verum, per Deum + sanctum, per Deum qui sic dilexit mundum, ut Filium suum unigenitum daret, ut omnes qui credit in eum non pereat," Galleth yells.

"**YOU SHALL DIE, GALLETH!**" The witch bellows, blasting the largest orbs of black-and-dark-green witch energy at multiple columns, until she finally got the one that Galleth was hiding behind.

Galleth continues to read the book, nearing the end of the ritual.

"Sed habeat vitam æternam: cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare: desine Ecclesiæ nocere, et ejus libertati laqueos injicere. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis." Galleth reads, getting closer.

The 'Black Witch' begins to grab herself in agony, feeling herself changing back into a ghost, and leaving Alice's body and soul. She couldn't let this happen, she didn't want this to happen, but it was happening.

Galleth reads, "Da locum Christo, in quo nihil invenisti de operibus tuis; da locum Ecclesiæ uni, sanctæ, catholicæ, et apostolicæ, quam Christus ipse acquisivit sanguine suo. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine Jesu, quem inferi tremunt,"

The 'Black Witch' fires her 'witch energy' at Galleth some more.

"**DIE!**" She bellows at him.

Galleth yells with pain and agony. He's lift lifted into the air, still being zapped by the witch. But he had to finish this now; Galleth on the last verse of the ritual, "Cui Virtutes cælorum et Potestates et Dominationes subjectæ sunt; quem Cherubim et Seraphim indefessis vocibus laudant, dicentes: Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus Dominus Deus Sabaoth."

The witch continues to zap him, but fear grows into her eyes; only one more word, and then she'll be no more.

Galleth finished the ritual with an, "Amen!"

Suddenly, the 'Black Witch' shrieks with agony. Galleth is released by the witch's attempts to kill him, and falls onto the ground; he runs away, hiding behind a bunch of crumbled columns. Galleth slowly peaks his head up, seeing the witch shake violently, the cloud of black-and-dark-green smoke and green electricity begins to swarm around her, closing-in on her, then burst!

The room is soon filled with the cloud's darkness, and is followed by the witch's screams of agony.

Once the room slowly clears of the smoke, Galleth sees a figure on the ground. He gasps in awe, seeing that it wasn't the 'Black Witch', but was nothing more but a sight that would bring all joy and love to his heart.

Lying on the ground, unconscious, was the most beautiful, plain Princess Alice.

* * *

**Well, Galleth has done it! He's saved Alice. :)**

**WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON PRINCESS ALICE BEING THE WITCH? Nice twist, huh? I bet you all didn't see that coming! Or maybe some of you did. Lol, but still... XD **

**The Witch Battle was an inspiration from "Aggie Fights" from "ParaNorman", and the exorcism part was inspiration from the 2011 film, "Season of the Witch". Credit to any references goes to the film creators.**

**Now, here are my questions about the witch battle...**

**1.) Your thoughts**

**2.) What kind of film score does the exorcism battle remind you of**

**3.) Was it worth the wait for the climax**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you look forward to the last chapter of Sir Galleth! XD**

**Bye for nowz!**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	20. Sir Galleth Cooper- Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank ALL of you guys (again) for loving this story so far, and for taking such a big interest in it! I think this has to be one of my most popular fics on this site yet! And for that, I'm forever grateful! ^^**

**The idea of having the love interest (Princess Alice) the villain was shocking, surprising, and had a nice flow into this, right? At times that I felt like it was obvious, you guys still stuck with the mystery, and I appreciate that, for I LOVE to surprise! lol XD**

**Well, here's the 10 AND finale chapter for Sir Galleth! The third and next ancestor will be reveled on my bottom author's note. **

**Thanks and enjoy,**

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

**Sir Galleth Cooper**

**Chapter 10 (FINALE) **

Sir Galleth continues to stare in awe (even though no emotion was shown on his face) at the unconscious Princess, that was in front of him. Slowly, yet a little fast, Galleth makes his way towards her body, dropping onto his knees. Galleth then carefully grabs Alice's body, resting her on his knees, and having her head close to his chest. Cradling her smoothly, Galleth tries to get her to wake up; he had to be sure that she was okay.

"Alice...milady..." He says in a hushed voice.

Princess Alice won't get up. This worries Galleth. They all had come so close; surly they can't fail now! Galleth was worried sick to his stomach when his love would not wake up still. What was wrong with the Princess Alice? Was she long gone? No! Galleth didn't want to believe it! He wasn't going to let it happen! Not now! Not ever! After a few more attempts to wake her up, Galleth's ears went back slowly, his muzzle quivers slowly, and small, fresh tears forms in his eye. Galleth slowly lowers his head, whispering into her ear, "I love you, milady..." He says brokenly. Galleth then gives Alice a tender kiss on the lips. The kiss was soft, but only lasted for about ten seconds.

Suddenly, a flash of neon-green light sparks in high air, which makes Galleth flinch a little. Slowly, Galleth lifts his head, eyes stained with tears. But his expression turns into complete shock and despair as he witnesses the sight before him. It couldn't be...but it was...

The 'Black Witch's' ghost.

The ghost was her original form, but more misty, and some more black-and-dark-green smoke surrounded her ghostly form. The witch's ghost looked very unpleased; and angry.

_It's no use, Galleth!_ The ghost said in a low rumble. _She is slowly dying. _

Galleth's heart nearly stopped when the witch's ghost tells him this. It was no use; Princess Alice was dying, and that was that. No! He wasn't going to let this happen! He promised himself that it wouldn't happen! Galleth slowly gets up, glaring at the ghost.

"Thou is nothing more but an evil witch! Server of Satan! A-"

**_DON'T THOU TELL ME__ THIS!_** The ghost bellows. _I have my reasons for acting like this! _She claims.

Galleth then says, "Aye; you've been charged for witchcraft back in thou's days. You were only a witch who wanted peace for the-" Galleth didn't have the time to finish, the witch interrupted him with her booming voice.

**_I KNOW WHAT I WAS! I KNOW WHAT THEY DID! I WAS MURDERED! FOR BEING KIND AND GENTLE! I DID NOTHING WRONG WITH MY MAGIC TO HURT PEOPLE! NOW SILENCE, SIR GALLETH, SO THAT I CAN STRIKE THOU DOWN! _**She booms; then the witch rises her hands, conjuring some more of her black magic.

Galleth, in a panic, looks around, then spots a bunch of dead skeletons lying at the far left corner, with some weapons. Quickly, Galleth rushes towards the pile of dead, and picks of an old-looking sword. He didn't know what he was doing, but he was hoping that this would work. Suddenly, the floors shake, and everything begins to slowly lift into the air, slowly spinning around in circles.

Galleth gasps in surprise as he was lifted up by the telekinetic powers that the witch's ghost was using. It wasn't long for Galleth to find a floating platform to balance himself on; he still held the sword in a tight grip.

Just then, the witch's ghost fired a stream of 'witch energy' towards the raccoon-knight. Galleth, not knowing what to do, held the sword in front of him. But he didn't get hit, instead, the sword was blocking the 'witch energy'. Galleth grinned as he notices this, and now knew what had to be done.

The ghost roars with anger as she tries to hit Galleth with her 'witch energy'. But it was no use to her; Galleth leaped from platform-to-platform, getting closer towards the specter-like figure. In his victory, Galleth slashed his sword, having the 'witch energy' to hit the 'Black Witch's' ghost. The witch's ghost stopped everything that was happening, she roared with agony, light steamed through her darkened mist, and she spun around like a tornado. Then suddenly, the witch's ghost blew-up into black mist, falling straight into the fires of Hell.

Only a stream of mist- the kind that you fine when a fire is put out- slowly fades away.

As Galleth, along with everything else, lands back onto the old, bricked ground with a thud, small grunts could be heard. Galleth's head snaps back around, seeing that the small grunts was coming from the Princess's unconscious body. After noticing this, Galleth makes his way back to the body, picking it up in a bridle style while sitting down; just like moments ago before his second and last fight with the 'Black Witch'.

Princess Alice slowly flutters her eyes, opening them to reveal her beautiful sky-blue. Once Alice sees the raccoon-knight holding her in his lap, she slowly forms a weak smile. Galleth smiles back down at her. Alice slowly places her left hand upon his cheek, caressing it, gently rubbing it.

"Galleth..." Was all she said to him, right before they both lean in to kiss.

They've both been lying there in the now even more destroyed underground lair of the witch. The 'Black Witch' was now defeated, her ghost forever now burns in Hell, and the Princess Alice was all good, and safe-and-sound.

Mission succeeded.

* * *

**~Two Weeks Later~**

In the Kingdom of Mist-Wood, Princess Alice was standing in her chamber in one of the high towers of the castle. She was now decked-out in a beautiful white dress with a veil over her face. Slowly, Alice takes the veil, and lifts it over her head, smiling shyly at herself in the mirror. Today was a very special day for her- it was the day of her marriage. To Sir Galleth Cooper.

Yes, after her return to Mist-Wood, the entire Kingdom was filled with over-hoyed excitement. Her parents wept with pure happiness to see that their one and only daughter was safe-and-sound. Princess Alice and Galleth soon announced to the King and Queen that they wish to be married, sense they discovered their truth passion and love for each other. King Harold and Queen Margaret took a long time to think about their literal Princess being married to a master thief. But Galleth has shown heroism and courage in order to rescue their daughter, and has shown that he had a big heart for Alice, so they eventually agreed and announced to their Kingdom that a weeding for Alice and Galleth would be in a week after their arrival.

Upon hearing about the weeding, the slaying of the Black Dragon, and the forever long-gone 'Black Witch', everyone in the Kingdom of Mist-Wood spent one entire night celebrating in the village and the carnival. Galleth had also told the King and Queen about the Book of Curtis being the witch's spell-book, and how it was the source of Alice's possession of the witch's ghost. So on the same night of celebrating, the entire Kingdom built a large fire in the center of the village, and threw the book into the fire, burning the cursed book, in hopes that no one will ever find it again. Once the fire was put out, the only remaining thing of the book was ashes. The book was gone, along with the witch.

"Excuse me," Came a gentle voice from the doorway.

Alice turns around to see her father, King Harold, entering her room.

"But methinks thou's wedding is staring. I'm sure that Galleth would make a find husband, and new King of Mist-Wood." Says King Harold, walking towards his daughter, and couldn't help but to smile proudly at her.

It was just so strange to Harold and Margaret. It seemed only yesterday when they discovered that they received a beautiful, baby girl from God above. And now, she was going to be given away, but this time...to a man who'll show forever love and passion to this young, and beautiful maiden.

"Father..." Sighed Alice. "Before the witch's ghost took control of me...she told me that you and her were once in love...before Mother."

At this, King Harold sighed; it was time to tell her the story.

"You see, Alice, my darling..." He says, "I was once with the witch...when she was a ghost. You see...she was possessing your mother's body. I figured out that she was pure evil, so I used the same exorcism spell on her to release your mother. I thought that Victoria was good, but I was wrong. Yes...we were once in love...but after discovering her true personality, I stopped her, and found out that she was a witch-ghost, taking control of a fair maiden's body. So once I got her ghost out of your mother's body, I married her...and then you were born."

Alice couldn't believe this. Her own mother was once possessed by this witch, the same way how she got possessed. And her father use to be with her?

"Why- hasn't thou told me this before?" Questioned Alice; confused.

"Because..." Sighed King Harold. "I was stupid for not warning you. That book was the only reason why we've locked you in castle grounds for years. Your mother and I knew about your interest in discovering and exploring, so..."

He was interrupted by his own daughter, who hugged him softly.

"I love you, Father. I understand." Alice said softly.

King Harold smiled, and hugged his daughter back; he replied with, "I love you too, my dearest daughter."

* * *

**~Epilogue~ **

The wedding took place at the old church, where Friar Wilber married them both. Galleth and Alice rode in a carriage for their honeymoon, and they returned to Mist-Wood, where they were now the King and Queen.

Eventually, Chip and Janelle got married, ran-off to another part of England, and started a family of their own. They now have six, little kit children. Three little squirrels, and three little chipmunks.

Wilber retired from being a Friar, and got a little cottage on a small mountain near Mist-Wood. He's been doing fine, mostly working on books, and made a little "fanfiction" about Sir Galleth, publishing it in Mist-Wood, and through-out England.

* * *

**~One Year Later~**

Galleth and Alice were now resting in bed, it had been a long day for them. But they weren't the only ones in their bed...their were others. There were four, small, little raccoon kits in the bed with them. Two boys, and two girls. The tiny raccoons yawned as they made little sounds that their parents thought were cute. The tiny coons then cuddle closer to their parents as they drifted into a much deeper slumber.

Galleth and Alice could've been more happier to be these little raccoons' parents. It's been a year so far sense all ended up well for them. Alice would sometimes feel bad for Victoria, for she was only a good witch in the past, but was misunderstood by others. Galleth was feeling sorry for her too, but they both pushed their thoughts aside from that subject, for they both needed to sleep.

Carefully, not wanting to wake up his small children, Galleth turned his body a little to kiss his wife on the lips tenderly.

"I love you," Galleth murmured lovely.

Alice smiled, sighing, "I love you too...", before resting her head on her husband's chest, falling asleep.

Galleth himself soon found himself in a peaceful sleep, right in bed with his lovely wife and four tiny children. Life could've been better for the master thief/king. King. It was crazy, but he liked the sound of it. Of course, he was retiring his thieving ways to be the leader of this broken Kingdom, but he vowed to himself to pass-down the Cooper Legacy to his children once they reach the age of eight.

Everything was perfect, and Galleth knew that it would stay that way. All hate, evil, and darkness had fallen, and now...

Love, kindness, and light ruled all.

* * *

**D'AWWWWWWWWWW! Tis the end of Sir Galleth's tale! :(**

**Well...it's time for you guys to give me your detailed review/opinion on Sir Galleth's adventure! Was it good? Was it bad? What was it to you guys. Honesty.**

**Well, it's time for me to reveal to you guys the NEXT and THIRD ancestor if you DIDN'T get the Easter Egg correct...**

**...The next Cooper Ancestor IS...**

**HENERITTE COOPER! THE FAMOUS FEMALE PIRATE! XD**

**That's right, in about a week or so, I'll be posting the first chapter on Henriette Cooper. But let just say that she WOUN'T have the eye-patch JUST YET! So DON'T bitch at me for "not having the eye-patch" on the first chapter! This is more like a PREQUEL that LEADS to her being the "famous female pirate", and HOW she lost that one eye.**

**So, until next time...**

**ARRRRRRRRRE you ready for another adventure, ladies?! ;) LMAO**

**PEACE! **

**~Fanwriter9~**


	21. Henriette Cooper- Chapter 1

**Okay, so now we're in Henriette Cooper's story! :D**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this first chapter, and let me say...THANK YOU guys SOOOO much for enjoy this so far! XD**

**Anyways, please enjoy this first installment of...**

**HENRITTE COOPER! ^.^**

**Enjoy,**

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

**Henriette Cooper (17th Century Colonial Caribbean- 1616 A.D.)**

Pieces of the sea swished back and fourth as the winds forcefully pushed them in the Caribbean Seas. Large amounts of ocean water crashes upon large rocks in the middle of the ocean, and seagulls flew over wet lands that was the ocean. The sun was out, not a cloud in the sky, and everything was peaceful. But maybe not entirely peaceful...

A large ship in the water was parked in the middle of the sea, and inside the ship was an office. Inside that office was a male blue parrot, writing stuff down on an old-looking sheet of paper. Then suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a male beaver.

"Sir, they're back," He pants.

The parrot looks up from his writing, giving the beaver an irritated look. "So...?" He asked in a low rumble, going back to his work.

"So..." Says the beaver, still catching his breath. "They've caught **THEM!** Allies to the first female caption that's ever sailed the seas!"

At hearing this, the parrot drops his feathered-ink pen, then looks up at the beaver with great awe.

"Henriette Cooper?" He asked in awe.

Before the beaver could reply, the parrot quickly rushes out the door, putting on his blue hat and grabbing his sword. The parrot then makes his way towards the outside of his ship, seeing four figures crouched on their knees with bags over their heads, and where close to the plank. The parrot snarls at the figures as he makes his way towards them; his crew taking a few steps back as he observes the captured landlubbers.

"Alrighty!" He yells, "Me knows that thee all are working for Henriette Cooper! Tell me where she may be, or else you'll all be lunch for the sharks!"

None of the figures spoke a single word, which was making the parrot very unhappy.

"Do thee all know who I may be?! I'm Caption Klog! I'll be sure to-" He got interrupted by a laughter.

Turning his head, Caption Klog sees one of the bagged prisoner chuckling from underneath the bag. This wasn't pleasing to Klog; he has one of his crew to throw him off of the plank.

"Okay," He says bitterly, turning back to the remaining three captured figures. "Now...tell me: Where's Henriette Cooper?!" Klog yells, pointing his sword towards all three of the bagged figures.

The second bagged figure refused to talk, and so did the third one. Klog decided to have those two thrown off the plank as well, so has his crew throw them over board. Only one bagged figure was left. While Caption Klog looks where the figures were thrown off, he then hears a muffled voice...coming from the fourth figure.

"If you wanted Henriette Cooper, Caption Klog..." Says the bagged figure.

Caption Klog slowly turns his head towards the bagged figure, walking slowly towards it, and bends down. Klog then takes off the bag of the figures head, revealing Henriette Cooper herself. The female raccoon grins at the parrot.

"Then all you have to do is ask." She says with a smirk.

The female raccoon had a light-peach color, had a purple raccoon mask, wore a white shirt with a lavender and purple skirt, purple boots, had a case for her hand-gun, a light-purple sash around her white shirt, and carried with her, a golden Cooper-hooked cane, but on the other end of her small cane was a dagger- a sword- and she was, with out a doubt, one of the most beautiful woman in all of the seven seas. Her ringed tail swished back and fourth as she continues to grin at the parrot.

Caption Klog glares angrily at the female, and slaps her hard across the face. Henriette made no sound of pain; she just gives him an angered glare as she slowly looks back at him.

"Nice to see you too, Klog." Henriette said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" Roars Klog. "You have a lot of nerves, ya know! You _stole_ from _me_, lassie! And now...you're going to pay!"

Henriette rolled her eyes in a bored expression.

"Oh, c'mon now, Klog, it was just a simple purple gem. There's plenty of them out in the Caribbean," Henriette says; she had a plan, and it involved keeping this conversation going for as long as it could.

Caption Klog, however, didn't find this to be a 'none big deal'; he then said, "No! It was NOT just a 'simple purple gem', Cooper! Where's your honor, hmm?!" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Henriette raised an eyebrow back at him. "My father was a ninja, you know. Back in Japan. I guess that's where I can get my honor. But ye forget," She swishes her head, getting some of her head hair out of her face. "My family name is 'Cooper'; the Cooper name is about honor. Our thieving ways are all about honor, unlike other thieves."

Klog was beginning to have enough of Henriette's bickering; he points his sword towards the plank, yelling at her, "Lunch time for the sharks, Miss Cooper..." He snarls at her.

With out question, Henriette gets up, heads towards the plank, and jumps off. Speechless, Caption Klog- along with everyone else- couldn't believe that Henriette just jumped for it like it was an everyday occurrence. But no...not today. Walking towards the plank, Caption Klog looks down from where Henriette jumped, then sees a sight that almost made his heart stop, and filled his soul with anger.

Down below, on a jollyboat, was Henriette herself, along with the three others who jumped, holding chest of loots.

"Ahoy, Caption!" Grinned Henriette. "It's been a pleasure doing business with ya!"

The female raccoon laughed, along with her three men, as they began to sail away at a fast pace in the jollyboat. This makes Caption Klog madder than ever at the female pirate! He turns around, yelling, "FIRE!"

Henriette had heard the command, and turns her head around to see a bunch of cannon balls heading straight towards them. She gasps, worried about them getting hit with a cannon ball. But lucky for them, the cannon balls barley hit them; they hit the ocean instead.

Finally, Henriette and her crew got back onto their ship, where they were getting ready on escaping Caption Klog's attack. As Henriette's ship was sailing further away, Caption Klog had another set of cannons heading towards the ship, doing some small damage on it. Henriette's crew- as well as herself- stumbles as they all try to stand from the hit of the cannon ball. The ship tilted a little, but not too much. Henriette glared over at the ship, then she commanded her crew to get ready, and fire at Klog's ship.

The crew did what they were told, and got everything together for battle. Once Henriette's ship was making its way towards Caption Klog's ship, Klog had more cannons aiming towards the female pirate's ship.

"FIRE!" Yelled Caption Klog.

As the cannon balls flew across the sky, Henriette has her crew fire their cannons straight towards Klog's ship, hitting him. The cannon balls that Klog sent towards Henriette's ship barley got them, not making any damage.

Henriette had her cannons aimed straight towards Klog's ship; it was close. Grinning, she commanded her crew to fire the cannons.

"FIRE!" Henriette yelled, pointing her sword towards Klog's ship.

Henriette's crew fired the cannon balls at Caption Klog's ship, getting it pretty good. Klog's ship was now on fire, badly damaged from the cannon's blast. Caption Klog glared angrily at the female's ship.

Suddenly, Henriette jumped up, grabbing a rope, and swinging towards the other ship, kicking Caption Klog in the chest with both of her boots. Caption Klog flew backwards a little bit, crashing into a bunch of barrels. Henriette lets go of the rope, landing on the wooden floors of the burnt ship. Klog's crew snarled at the female raccoon, dashing straight towards her with their weapons.

Henriette grins as she takes out her sword, fighting off a few of Caption Klog's men. Henriette's crew gets on the ship as well, joining their caption in the battle. Caption Klog gets up, heading towards Henriette with his sword. However, his attempts to kill the raccoon fails; Henriette noticed him, then shot him with her hand gun- straight in the arm. Caption Klog went down, defeated by the female. Once he was taken down, the rest of the crew surrendered, now seeing their caption's defeat.

"Ya know something, Klog?" Henriette says; now that the fight was over here, they could now take anything on the ship. "Now that I've took you down...I now have rights to take ANYTHING that I desire from this ship! So hand it over, Klog!" She exclaims.

Caption Klog snarls; taking out his gun, he yells, "Here you go, BITCH!" He yells, about to pull the trigger.

Henriette gasps, taking a few steps back. But before anything could happen, a large piece of the ship crashes into a thing of rocks, damaging the bottom part of the ship. The ship slowly begins to sink, giving Henriette and her crew the advantage to escape.

While quickly jumping off board to land in some jollyboats, Henriette smirked in satisfaction as she hears Klog yell while they were getting away, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, HENRIETTE COOPER! DON'T THINK I DON'T MEAN IT! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL REST IN HELL! NO, FURTHER! YOU'LL ROT IN DAVY JONES' LOCKER!"

* * *

Once back at the ship, parked by the docks of the old pirate town of 'Skull-Blood', Henriette and her crew celebrates another victorious ship robbery. It's been like this for years: search, find, rob, destroy, celebrate. In fact, just before this heist, Henriette herself had successfully stolen Sinbad's Legendary Goblet- one of her biggest heist ever!

However, a time for partying wasn't lasting so long. A teenaged male grey cat wearing nothing but a red vest and white, baggy pants was practically out of breath as he was sprinting towards Henriette's ship.

"Henriette! HENRIETTE!" Cried the boy.

Henriette was sitting down in her office of the ship, ears twitching as the raccoon hears the cries of a boy. She quickly grabs her Cooper Dagger and hand gun, heading outside to see the grey cat running on board the ship. Some of Henriette's men were about to take out their swords to seize the boy. But Henriette stopped them just in time.

"Don't! It's okay, I know this boy," She claims, walking towards the teenager. "Kenny? What's wrong?" She asked with concern, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"H-Hen..." Says Kenny brokenly, using his special nickname for the female pirate; tears were forming in his blue eyes. "I-It's...It-'s Eddy, he's...I don't know what's wrong with him! I think he's sick or something! Either way, he told me to get you and bring you to him!" Kenny cried.

Henriette's eyes widen with fear.

Turning back to her crew, Henriette says, "Stay here, men! I'll be right back! Don't let anyone on or leave this ship until I return!"

After getting a nod in response from her men, Henriette's hand is grabbed by Kenny, who was now rushing towards an old bar downtown; Henriette was almost being dragged as the teen's grip was good on her hand.

This seemed serious. Whatever was going on, Henriette just hoped that nothing bad was happening.

Or so she thought...

* * *

**Okay, well...here's my opening for Henriette Cooper's story! **

**Sorry for the little...well..."cheesy" beginning. I promise that the further chapters in this story will be more better than this. And the second chapter will have A LOT of feels.**

**Well, hope you guys like this so far, and look out for the second chapter! :)**

**OH! And The style for Henriette was actually inspired from this one fan-made drawling of her on Sly Cooper on Henriette's section in the wiki. Try to find it! It's really cool! XD**

**Byez for now,**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	22. Henriette Cooper- Chapter 2

**I've got a blog for "The Cooper Adventures!" on my tumblr account now! :D**

**If YOU wish to be part of the adventure, PLEASE** **go on my Fanfiction page, and scroll to the bottom of my profile; there'll be a link that'll take you to the blog. **

**Well, anyways, **

**ENJOY! :)**

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

**Henriette Cooper**

**Chapter 2**

After running from a long distance from her ship, Henriette came to a complete stop when she sees where Kenny had taken her. Eddy's. From what Kenny had told her about Eddy being sick, she felt something in her chest drop- her heart- because when Henriette noticed the tears pooling in the grey cat's eyes, she could tell instantly that it couldn't be good news. Eddy was probably dying, and that was that. Poor ole' Eddy.

Eddy's the town's bar tender, and runs his own bar. For many years, it's been running in great business; and it still is. Henriette and Eddy are very close friends, and Kenny is Eddy's Great-Uncle. It would put Kenny into such dread if the poor, old man was really that sick- to die- it would just break his heart. And Kenny's only a kid, at the age of thirteen. What a shame, it would be, if Eddy was going to die like this. Henriette only hopped that everything would be alright still as she makes her way into the bar, seeing the last groups of pirates finishing their drinks before leaving. Kenny began to lead Henriette upstairs, down a long hallway, and they finally reach Eddy's bedroom.

"He's in here," Said Kenny, still crying a little.

Henriette's face grows sadder as she feels the boy's pain of a broken heart. She gives him a hug, then a small peck on the forehead before slowly entering the room, seeing a large, scruffy, old, darker-shaded-grey cat on an old bed. It was Eddy, and he wasn't looking so good.

At hearing the sound of the door opening slowly, Eddy turns his head in the pace of a snail, seeing his Great-Nephew and Henriette.

"H-Henriette...?" Asked the old cat in a broken voice, slowly extending his hand out.

The sight was, as well, beginning to bring tears into Henriette's eyes. What had happened to Eddy? He looked awful! He has cuts all over his face, bruised arms, bloody knuckles, and his face looked a tad-bit swollen from the deep-looking cuts. He looked like he'd been in a fight- Oh no...Henriette couldn't believe in the possibilities!

Without warning, Henriette went over across the room quickly, sitting down on a stool that was next to the bed, and grabbed Eddy's hand to smooth him. She had some tears forming in her eyes, but was trying her hardest to hold them back.

"Oh Eddy, what happened to you! You look like you've gotten chewed up by a shark!" Henriette exclaimed.

"It feels like it too..." Mumbled Eddy.

"What happened?!"

Eddy could see the tears forming in the raccoon's eyes as he was growing weaker. What happened to him was something that he'll never forget.

"I...I had to protect it. I had to keep away...from him," Said Eddy drowsily.

Henriette raised an eyebrow at Eddy. "Who's 'him'?" She asked.

Eddy motioned his finger towards himself, meaning that he wanted Henriette to lean in closer. Henriette leaned in closer, and once she heard who Eddy was referring to, her heart nearly stopped with great shock. "Caption Raptor..." Heaved Eddy; nearly out of breath.

Henriette couldn't believe what she was hearing. Caption Raptor- what a villainess crook! This guy meant business when it came to pirating: he successfully killed 800 people (including children, teens, and adults), robbed 10,000 ships and 500 pirate towns, discovered treasure on 150 islands, and, somehow, even befriended a Witch Doctor, who's said to be hiding out somewhere on one of the forgotten islands. But, in all other news, Caption Raptor was an 'old friend' to Henriette; in fact, he was one of the main reasons for her to become a pirate. But she was only second rate- Raptor is said to be the number one pirate who ever lived! Henriette was only second place; but she was determined to beat Raptor someday to live up to her family's potential- as the greatest thief in her family who has ever sailed the seas!

But one question still remained: Eddy got hurt by Raptor. Why was that?

"But why?" Henriette asked confused, with a hint of anger in her tone. "Why did Raptor do this to you?!"

"Because," Eddy replied weakly. "I had a map that he wanted...he finally found me today...with the map. He tortured me. Until I gave in, and gave it to him. It leads to a very important treasure of mine."

At hearing this, Henriette quickly asked, "Treasure? What treasure?"

Eddy begins to cough nastily, then says in a low, weak voice, "The treasure of Lady Quinn...it is said...to be lost...on the forgotten island...of Quinzel...I was sworn to **NEVER** let...let it...let...it...get stolen...by...HIM..."

"I'll find it...don't worry. And once I get the treasure, I'll hide it...somewhere safe. I promise." Reassured Henriette.

"You?" Asked Eddy surprised. "But...it's suicide! I can't let you-"

"I can do this!" Exclaimed Henriette. "I've been looking for that no-good bastard for years. It'll be m pleaser into taking him down, and recovering what is yours."

Eddy couldn't help but feel touched by this. Amazing; a friend actually doing this for him. And just in time too. It wasn't going to be easy though- Raptor was sly and cunning- he'll make it his life's mission to kill Henriette on this journey.

"It'll be harder now...Henriette..." Eddy coughed.

"And why is that?"

At this, Eddy replied nastily, "What do you mean 'why'?! Captain Reptor...he has the map...you...must...stop him...your worse enemy...!" He shrieked.

Henriette nodded, assuring him that she knew, but had faith that she'll win, and not Raptor. Kenny quickly rushes towards his Uncle's side when he begins to gasps for air, now knowing that he was dying Henriette and Kenny had tears filling up their eyes. Eddy told them both everything that he'd been meaning to tell them all these years. He told Kenny how much he loved him, and hoped that he can still move on; and as for Henriette, Eddy had told her that he believes in her, and will be there with her while she's venturing through the seas.

Eventually, Eddy slowly dies, and Henriette continues to sit beside the bed; she looks speechless. She gives his forehead a kiss before getting up and slowly exiting the room. She doesn't have time to plan a funeral for her old friend; right now, Henriette had a mission- or own issue- she has to stop an "old friend".

But as for Kenny, well...poor Kenny took it the worse. Instead of following Henriette, he just sat there, crying. He'd just lost his Great-Uncle. The last of his family.

* * *

The next morning, Henriette had gotten a funeral planned for Eddy before she started to leave town. When returning to the ship, Henriette made sure to tell everyone exactly what happened last night, and what their job was now.

"And where, exactly, are we going to do with this treasure?" Asked Henriette's first-mate; a large brown bear.

"Simple," Henriette explained. "My family holds a secret island, where we place all of our treasures and wealth. This treasure meant a lot to Eddy apparently, and I want him to rest in peace. Which is why we'll go to Kane Island, where I'll store the treasure in my section of my family's vault."

Henriette made sure that everyone was ready. Once she was for sure that they were ready for sailing, Henriette sighed as she looks directly towards the open waters, smelling that fresh sea air. Everything was nice; until, however, she heard a voice from behind her; "Think I'm going to let you go alone," Said a familiar voice.

Henriette then turned around to see Kenny and a bag wrapped around hid body. She could see the pain that he was going through, and knew why Kenny wanted to join. Kenny wanted to join this adventure to kill Caption Raptor himself; he was the cause of Eddy's death- his Great-Uncle. Ears folding back slightly, Henriette walks a little closer to Kenny, and places her hands on his shoulders.

"Look Kenny, I know what you're feeling. And I appreciate your braveness to come along, but-"

"But nothing! Eddy was my Great-Uncle! He was the **LAST** of my family! He raised me from a baby when my parents mysteriously disappeared! I want to kill Raptor myself, and there's nothing you can say or do that can stop me, Henriette!" Kenny yelled, a few tears pooling down his face.

It pained Henriette to see Kenny like this, but she knew that he couldn't come. He was a kid still, even though he'd just turned thirteen.

"But you're just a kid,"

"I'm thirteen. I believe I'll be fine. Besides...I'll just shoot Raptor from a long distance, then stab and burn his corpse when I'm done."

Believing now that she'll never convince the kid to stay in town where he'll be safe, Henriette nods with a deep sigh. But that meant that Kenny was going to have to follow some rules. The pirate life can be very dangerous, and so he'll have to keep a low profile. Kenny agreed, and thanked Henriette; he really needed a friend right now, and Henriette was the only one he's got. Everyone else on the island just thinks he's a weird kid, except Henriette, who doesn't think the boy's weird, but believes that Kenny only has an active imagination in his mind.

**XXXXX**

And so, Henriette's crew (and Kenny) begins their journey to find Raptor, and take the map back. They heard from a reliable source that Raptor's heading towards an island not far from Skull-Blood. Henriette only hopped that this'll be easy.

After two hours and a half of sailing, they finally reach the island, where Henriette claimed that she'll go into the jungle to search for the map. Kenny insisted that he'll join her in there, as well as her first-mate. Henriette agrees, and tells the rest of her crew to search the beach parts of the island, while the rest of them keeps watch on the ship; guarding it, and keeping a look out for anything suspicious.

But Henriette and her crew weren't the only pirates on this island. Caption Raptor was in this area, yes, but on the far other side of the island was another ship parked, and another crew was scattered around the beach.

Standing on a large rock was a male fox, looking through a map of his very own. And walking up towards him was a male spider-monkey, who gave the fox a worried look.

"Spencer," Says the monkey. "Shouldn't we continue doing what we've came here for?"

The fox looks up from his map, giving the spider-monkey a cocky grin. "Sorry, Jake, I guess I've gotten a little...distracted by this map. I'm only trying to figure out where we can find that chest that my grandfather hid on this island. I've been waiting for years to find this loot, and I wanna do it the right way,"

"I understand that, Caption," Jake replied anxiously. "But I seriously think that it's a bad idea to just hang around here. I've heard that Raptor had made his way over towards these parts early in the morning, and I don't-"

"Wait, what?" Spencer asked in disbelieve. He gets up, grabbing his sword and hand gun that was lying down in the sand, and stashed them in his belt. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that Raptor had made his way here before?! He could be after my Grandfather's gold!"

And with that, Spencer made a dash for it, in the jungle. Jake rolled his eyes, and slapped his forehead; he had to follow him now. Jake began to run into the jungle to keep up with his Caption. Boy, was this day getting more odd for this monkey?

* * *

Henriette, Kenny, and her first-mate, named John, were going further and further down into the island's jungle, seeing nothing but plant life and a few animals who adapted to the island life.

Suddenly, as they get further into the jungle, they all begin to hear a few voice, and some sounds. Henriette tells her two friends to keep quiet as she takes a few steps forward, peers from behind a large tree as she sees what's going on. Her mouth slightly drops, and Kenny and First-Mate John, as well, watches with awe.

In front of the trio was an old, stoned temple of some sorts, and a large, gapping hole was in the center. Other pirates were digging with shovels and their bare hands, trying to dig something out. But that wasn't the thing that made Henriette and the others look surprised. What _**REALLY** _drove them into shock was the figure standing on top of the broken-down temple.

Caption Raptor.

The turquoise-and-sea-green iguana was tall, had yellow eyes, sharp claws, ripped-up-looking Caption's Uniform, and carried a sword. But he didn't really need a sword for the most part- his claws where sharp enough already! He's killed 60 people with nothing, but his claws before!

"C'mon, you fools!" Said Raptor in a low rumble, his slithery, reptile-like tongue added more emphasis od his S's. "I'd like to get this treasure out of the way, before I deal with the one on Quinzel. And If you all don't hurry, I'll chew your heads off!" He shrieked angrily, baring his sharp teeth.

This startles the crew, and so they work faster.

In the far distance, Spencer and Jake peeks their own heads through a thing of large leaves, seeing Raptor and his crew, trying to dig up the treasure. This made Spencer tense.

"If they lay one finger on my Grandfather's gold, there'll be Hell to pay with these sons-of-a-bitches!" Spencer whispered angrily.

Jake nodded his head in agreement, looking around. He soon spots Henriette and two other men behind her, looking at Raptor as well. Jake tugs onto Spencer's sleeve, getting his attention.

"Caption, look over there." He pointes towards Henriette.

Spencer turns his head, seeing Henriette for the first time. The light-peached-furred raccoon was simple a beauty, and she seemed to be showing a sign of both fear and hatred towards the iguana who was ordering his crew around. His thoughts about were pushed aside as he then sees her crouching down, and slowly begins to crawl across the jungle floor, trying to get to Raptor. Spence, of course, follows, making Jake follow him once more.

As Henriette gets closer, she almost get's caught. Before anyone could spot her, however, Spencer grabbed her. Gasping, Henriette was about to fight the male fox off, until he puts a finger on her lips, saying in a hushed voice, "Shh!", and takes her underneath a ditch, which was covered by stones and a log.

Now in the ditch, Henriette is let go of the fox; she glares at him. She then say in a angered whisper, "Who **ARE** you?! What do you think you're doing?!"

Spencer smirks at the raccoon's anger; he replied with, "I'm Spencer Fox. **Caption** Spencer Fox. And I'm trying to help you,"

"I don't need any help, thank you very much!" Snarled Henriette. "Thanks to you, I almost-"

"Got caught! And if it wasn't for me, you'll be in the hands of these psychoses." Claimed Spencer, crossing his arms, and giving her a cocky grin.

Jake slaps his hand into his face, shaking his head slightly.

"And I'm his First-Mate, Jake. Sorry, but he is telling the truth. That iguana up there, is digging up an old treasure that this fox's Grandfather buried here a long time ago. We're trying to get it back; what brings you here?"

Henriette said bitterly, "I'm on a mission. He has a map that leads to a very important treasure that once belonged to a friend who died last night, because of that bastard. I'm here to get the map, steal back the treasure, and re-bury it where he'll never find it."

Just before Spencer or Jake could reply to that, a pare of six arms reaches down the ditch, grabbing the trio, and pulling them out of the ditch.

"Hey Caption, lookie what we've dunged-up!" Laughed one of the pirates.

Caption Raptor sees Henriette; he grins evilly, baring his sharp teeth. "Well, well...what do we have here? Why if it isn't Henriette Cooper!" He the laughs.

Raptor's crew begins to laugh as well.

Henriette glares at Raptor, but then motions her glare of anger towards Spencer and Jake. She blamed this on those two men; if they would've just left her along, she would've gotten the map right off of the retiled pirate. But her glare of anger turns into a glare of dismay as she looks back at Raptor, seeing that wicked smirk on his face as he continues to laugh venomously.

Things...were going to get ugly. How could this get any worse?

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! Chapter two! :)**

**Well, now you know our plot for the story for Henriette, but now...meet our villain and love interest!**

**Caption Raptor- Villain**

**Spencer Fox- Love Interest**

**Don't worry, there'll be more to come! I know I ended this chapter on a Cliff Hanger, SO DON'T SAY THE OBVIOUS! **

**Until the next chapter, **

**~Fanwriter9~**


	23. Henriette Cooper- Chapter 3

**Henriette Cooper**

**Chapter 3**

Captain Raptor had his crew tie Henriette, Spencer, and Jake upside down, above the large, gapping hole that was in the center of the ruined temple of the island. Henriette couldn't believe that she was so close into stealing the map back, then gets tied up, back-to-back, with these two bozos! She sighed angrily, using only her eyes to glare at the male fox that was 'Captain' Spencer. Honestly, how could this guy even be captain of anything?

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed Raptor darkly as he stands in front of them, lower from where they were hanging at. "I must admit, Henriette, I've expected something like this was going to happen,"

"And how, exactly, would you know that?" Asked Henriette bitter-sweetly.

Grinning evilly, Raptor bared his sharp teeth.

"When you are friends with a Witch Doctor, advantages come to you. I was given the future from Diana herself, who told me that a certain female raccoon would ruin my plans. But no...it shall be wrong, for I shall kill you right here!" He replied venomously.

Henriette rolled her eyes. "And what, exactly, did this Witch Doctor say I would do?" She asked, unimpressed.

"Oh, not much..." Raptor says; but he did finish, as one of his men grabs his arm.

"Um, sir...wouldn't be better to **NOT **tell her what she'll do?"

Raptor's eyes widen, realizing what he was about to do. In the far distance, Kenny and John watches the entire scene before them, as Henriette and the two men are being hung over their soon-to-be-deaths. Kenny quickly turns to run back towards the ship with John following hi, needing to warn the crew what's about to happen to Henriette.

"You know, Henriette," Snarls Raptor. "I've got a feeling...you were going to try and outsmart me. Well, not this time! I've got backup this time, Henriette."

Just then, Spencer snaps, "What's the deal here?! What do you have against this-"

"Shut up, boy!" Growls Raptor.

One of Raptor's mean beats Spencer aside the head with a club, causing blood to pour down his mouth, his eyes slowly closing, and vision dazing out. Jake gulps, looking nervous. As for Henriette, she gasped in anger; turning her head back to face the lizard, she yells, "When I get out of this, your skeleton will be in the depths of the ocean!"

At hearing this, Raptor laughs evilly; he says, "Do I seem scared to you, lassie? No! Of course not! And you know why...? Because I know for a fact that you'll **NEVER** get out this!"

"Without any help; but she does!" Yelled a voice from behind.

Raptor, along with his crew, turns around, seeing Kenny and John, with the rest of Henriette's crew. Henriette sighed with relief, knowing that she'll still have a chance at getting back what she needed to steal in the first place. Raptor glares angrily at the large crowed of pirates on the jungle floor, facing his own crew; this wasn't over! If there was one thing that Raptor loved in the whole world besides gold and treasures, was victory and glory. Quickly and ferociously, Raptor holds his sword high in the air, and screams out, "**KILL THEM ALL!**"

And it begins.

Raptor's crew gets out their weapons, heading down to face Henriette's Kenny and John sneaks around the fight as both good and bad faces off in a pirate duel. Kenny heads over to untie Henriette and the two men, until Raptor fires his gun, almost hitting Kenny. Kenny screams, and falls down, looking up at Raptor with a terrified expression. The iguana snarls venomously as he puts his gun back on his belt, withdraws his sword, and screams in anger as he swishes his sword downward, attempting to kill the teenager.

But luckily, John makes it, as he takes out his own sword, and blocks Raptors' sword's path into slicing Kenny in half. John struggles as he uses every muscle in his body to push Raptor out of the way with their weapons in hand.

John turns his head slightly to look down at Kenny.

"Kenny! I'll deal with him; untie them!" He pleaded as he continues to struggle.

Kenny nods as he gets up to untie his friends.

"So how are you?" Kenny asked Henriette as he begins to untie the rope.

Henriette rolls her eyes, then raises one of them as she stares at the boy in a serious expression, saying, "Very funny,". Kenny eventually manages to untie her, and helps Jake to hold on to Spencer's unconscious body as they dangle from the rope. There was an empty, bottomless pit underneath them, after all.

Henriette and Jake swings back and fourth while holding onto Spencer; after a few swings, they throw Spencer's body onto the safe platform once they were closer. Jake leaped next to get onto the platform, then Henriette. After the trio was back safe, Henriette commanded Kenny and Jake to stay put while she helps John. The female raccoon pulls out her sword and sprints over towards the sword duel between Raptor and John.

"Hey Raptor!" Exclaimed an angry Henriette. "I ain't done with you just yet!"

"Neither am I!" Replied Raptor, kicking John down a bunch of stoned stairs.

The iguana turns around to face Henriette; she uses all her strength and might, sword-dueling her enemy. Raptor goes for Henriette's legs, but she high jumps over the reptile, going over his head. Once she lands, Henriette turns around, and slashes Raptor's face, a scar in place across his entire facial feature. The reptile pirate screams with agony as he holds his now bloody face with his free hand. Henriette then spins and kicks Raptor into the stoned walls, having him down. Just then, a hand grabs onto her shoulder; Henriette turns around to see Spencer and the others standing there.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" Spencer exclaimed; picking Henriette up, Spencer, Jake, Kenny, and John runs out of the jungle and the forest, making it back to the beach, in front of Spencer's ship.

As the five escape, the fight still goes on; Raptor notices where Henriette and the others ran off too, and looks terribly angry. Growling, Raptor gets up, and calls out to all of his crew, having them make a run back for their own ship. Henriette's crew didn't like where this was going, and ran back to their own. Corpses of dead pirates, and wounded slowly dying were now laying down on the jungle's canopy floor.

Once Raptor made it back to his own ship, he growled with anger as he feels the blood on his face slowly drying, forming a scar. He wasn't going to rest, until he had Henriette's head on a stick!

"I'll get you some time, Henriette!" Growled Raptor. "You'll see! I'm going to-!"

"Captain!" Yelled one of Raptor's men; he was holding a spyglass. "Come take a look at this,"

Raptor took the spyglass out of the other's hands. He peers through it, seeing Henriette and the other four arriving at Spencer's ship. He lowers the spyglass from his eye, giving death eyes towards the female raccoon from the long distance.

Oh, how he was going to kill her!

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to end the chapter right here, because I decided to, and that I need to get ready to preform in a show tonight. **

**So...sorry for the short chapter AND the wait for this one! I'm going to try and make the further chapters longer than this one. :/**

**Anyways, I hope that, even though this chapter was a little short, you guys still enjoyed it. I'll get a head start on the fourth chapter hopefully later today! :)**

**Well then, I guess this is bye-bye for nowz! **

**~Fanwriter9~**


	24. Henriette Cooper- Chapter 4

**Henriette Cooper**

**Chapter 4**

Once at Spencer's ship, Henriette was kicking and screaming, "Put me down, now!", sense the fox was still holding her off the ground. Kenny and John tries to hold back their laughter as they witness the scene before them. Spencer, blushing slightly, puts the female raccoon down carefully; displaying an innocent grin on his face while rubbing the back on his neck sheepishly. He closes his eyes while still showing off that ridiculous grin on his fox muzzle.

"Oh...hehe...sorry, lady." Said Spencer; sheepishly.

Out of her anger, Henriette slaps the fox straight across the face. "My name's Henriette, you scum-bag!" She roars. "And I could've ran on my _feet_, you know!"

"Yeah, but don't deny it, you seemed to enjoy it. Plus, you _did_ look pretty adorable." Spencer said again, opening his eyes to wink at the female.

He'd done it.

Henriette's eyes narrow at the fox; fires of furry looked like they were burning up in her skull. The female's teeth grind together as she growls in anger. The trio who was watching the two seems to notice Henriette's anger, and her hand slowly heading towards her gun. Gasping and trying to calm her down, Kenny and John grabs ahold of Henriette, while Jake steps in front of Spencer, facing Henriette with his arms extended wide open.

"Henriette! Calm down!" Yelled Kenny.

"Why you lousy, no good, son-of-a-bitch!" Roars Henriette. "No one! And I mean **NO ONE!** Calls me 'adorable'! I'm **NOT** adorable, foxy! Got that?!"

Raising an eyebrow, Spencer gets in a 'manly'-formed pose; he says in a husky tone, "Foxy you say?" He asked, trying to look attractive for the female raccoon.

"**THAT'S IT!**" Henriette exploded; taking out her sword, she pushes Kenny and John out of the way, attempted to stab the fox, until Jake used his own sword to block her own.

"Out of the way, monkey boy!" Hissed Henriette.

Jake continues to push against the raccoon's sword with his own. "Henriette! Please, for the sake of our well-being, and safety, I recommend that we all just try to get along."

Henriette just rolls her eyes; she pushes her sword forcefully back, trying to make the spider-monkey loose the struggle. "I don't screw around with men like him. For a woman, I should know that this...'flirty chit-chat'...is downright unpleasing!"

Jake screams in his mouth while it's closed as he finds that this woman was pretty strong. Henriette was forcefully pushing her sword against Jake's, making him sweat and pant as he tries to keep her from getting anywhere near his captain. Turning his head around, Jake yells, "Spencer! Please! Captain! Apologize to the woman!"

"Okay, okay!" Yelled Spencer, using his own sword to break the two, sending them both to the ground, hitting the sand below them. Spencer looks down at the raccoon; feeling guilty, he extends his arm down, pulling her up. "I'm sorry," Spencer said with much seriousness.

Henriette's glare of anger soon turns into a glare of sorrow. She gives out a tiny smile, blushing a tad bit as she finds herself close to the male fox. "Um...okay, sure. I forgive you...Captain Spencer."

Spencer smirked as she pulls away from him, shaking away the dreamy look on her face before anyone noticed. Sadly for her, Spencer sure did notice, which meant he knew it. Henriette liked him, but was too scared to admit to it. Poor girl.

"Anyway..." Jake said, "I think that maybe-"

"SIR!" Calls out one of Spencer's men.

Spencer, along with the others, turns their heads to see Spencer's crew running towards them; they all have worried expressions on their faces.

"Captain Raptor...he escaped...with your treasure! His ship is leaving the island now, sir, look!" Exclaimed one of the crew members, pointing towards the open see.

When Spencer's shocked gaze caught sight of the ship leaving towards the open waters, his ears were folded back, and teeth grinded as anger filled the fox's eyes. With out hesitating, Spencer demanded that his crew gets onto their ship. Henriette, Kenny, and John sees them getting onto the ship; not knowing how to get back to theirs, the trio follows them all on board. Henriette catches up with Spencer at the steering wheel of the ship, grabbing his right shoulder, forcefully turning him towards her.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you know who you're dealing with!" Exclaimed Henriette.

Spencer narrows his eyes slightly; he says, "Oh, I think I do know who I'm dealing with: Captain Raptor- bastard of the seven seas!"

And with that, he turns around, and continues to shout orders at his crew. Henriette and her friends just stands there and watches Spencer order his crew around as the ship makes its way towards Raptor's ship. Thanks to the winds, Spencer's ship was catching up with Raptor's. The downside was that Raptor's ship was still getting further away because of the winds. Spencer sighed heavily in anger, knowing exactly what to do.

"Fire the canons at that ship!" Roared Spencer.

Spencer's crew fired the canons, slightly causing damage to Raptor's ship. The ship stops, giving Spencer's crew the opportunity to catch up on time. As Spencer's ship makes a stop next to Raptor's, both captains of the ship walks towards the edge of their own ships. Both crew members from each ship just stands there was watching their captains; about to go head-to-head with each other. Henriette could tell by judging Spencer's emotion towards Raptor, that things were about to get pretty ugly. And fast.

"Alas, me bastard!" Yelled Spencer. "Hand over my family's treasure now, before I have my crew fire our canons towards your thick head!"

"I'm frightened," Grinned Raptor. "But you don't scare me, Mister Fox; nothing does. I'm Captain Raptor- most fearful pirate of all the seven seas."

"And also the most stupidest if you think you can get away this easily." Replied Spencer. "After what has happened for the past hour or so, I've had enough of you, Raptor!"

Everyone was silent. Captain Raptor and Spencer just stared at each other for a brief moment, right before Raptor begins to slowly chuckle, the laugh, then cackle evilly. His entire crew shows confused expressions; even Spencer and his crew does. Whatever the reasons was for Raptor's crackling, it didn't sound like a good sign.

"Funny..." Says Captain Raptor as he stops crackling. "Because I've had enough of you too."

Raptor looks up into the sky, before shouting out, "Oh, Squishy!"

Raptor's crew begins to look terrified as he shouts out that name. They all knew what their captain was referring to. However, everyone on Spencer's ship begins to uncontrollably laugh after hearing what Raptor had just bellowed out of nowhere.

"Squishy?" Laughed Spencer. "Who the hell is Squishy?!"

Just then, a large greyish-green tentacle pops out of the water behind Spencer's ship. The large tentacle draws the attention of everyone on Spencer's ship, gasping in great horror as they see the tentacle. More tentacles appear around them. This was not good at all.

"That's Squishy," Remarked Raptor. "Play nice." He laughed, just when Raptor's ship begins to make it's decent, getting far away from the event as possible.

More of the sea monster's tentacles appear fro under the shit, swing around, knocking some people of the ship, and into the waters. Blood tinted in the waters of the ocean when some of the crew fell in, meeting their fate. Kenny screams in fear when a tentacle swoops down towards him; Henriette pushes the boy out of the way. But then another tentacle swoops down, nearly knocking Henriette off of the ship. Spencer, seeing the female raccoon almost fall into the water, rushes after her to help. She thanks him, but then the ship is getting crushed.

"Stab the monster!" Yelled Spencer.

Everyone begins to fight back, stabbing the tentacles with their weapons, and firing with their guns. While Spencer and Henriette do their part, they notice that it's not working.

"It's not doing anything!" Yelled Henriette. "We need something stronger then swords and guns!"

Spencer stopped fighting and realized that Henriette was right. Suddenly, the fox gets an idea. First, they needed to get the sea monster out of the waters.

"Keep this up, everyone!" Spencer Ordered.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Henriette.

"Just trust me!"

Henriette didn't feel like it, but agreed, and continued doing what everyone else was doing. They all kept this up for about five more minutes before the sea monster made it's appearance above the waters. It looked all nasty and evil.

Spencer made sure that their cannons were ready before commanding, "Fire the cannons at the eyes!", making his crew do exactly that. The cannons blast through the sea monster's eyes, making the beast roar with so much pain and agony. Blood and other liquids squirt out of the destroyed eyes rapidly as the monster continues to boom it's wailing screams. The monster the slowly sinks into the bottom of the seas, having one of it's tentacles make one last big splash, causing a large wave big enough to give Spencer's ship a big push towards the further waters.

**XXXXX**

Captain Raptor sneers in anger as he lowers the spyglass. How come it was that easy to take down such a monstrous beast? He thought it would've worked- it just had to work! But it didn't; precisely why Raptor needed to come up with a bigger plan to get rid of Henriette.

"First Mate Jones!" Yelled Raptor.

"Aye, sir!"

"Call in Diana Dreadful, Jones. Looks like it'll be up to her now, to get rid of that blasted raccoon." Sneered Raptor.

"Aye, sir!" And with that, Raptor's first mate leaves.

Raptor knew that Diana Dreadful was his last hope into getting rid of Henriette. It just had too. There was no way that Henriette could defeat Diana- no one can. It was nearly impossible. Raptor chuckles evilly to himself as he thinks about Henriette's soon-to-be-death. And with that, he orders his crew to continue their way towards the treasure that the map read. He was destined to get to that loot first, and there was nothing that Henriette could do about it!

* * *

Eventually, Henriette's crew had found her and the two others one Spencer's ship while they went out looking for her. They got the two ships closer to one another, so that they may lower a walkway. Henriette had Kenny and John make their way over the walkway to get back to their ship. She needed to have a little chat with Spencer Fox.

"I just wanted to say...um...thank you, for...well..."

Spencer smirked a little. "Don't mention it, Captain, all in a days work."

"Yeah," Sighed Henriette. "But what about Raptor? He's got your family's treasure."

"Aye; he's got your map too, ya know. How about we...team up on him?"

Henriette looks up at him with a surprised look. She's never teamed up with another band of pirates before. What was this? A way for him to continue to flirty-chit-chat? She hoped not. Spencer sees the look in Henriette's eyes, and sighs as he continues, "Look, I'm only asking this because he has something from the both of us: a map, and a treasure. And besides, we worked swell together against that sea monster. I say we work together to take Raptor down."

"And how can I trust you?" Sighed Henriette.

"Because," Spencer said, feeling insulted. "He's my enemy too, you know. Raptor isn't just yours." Henriette still didn't seem convince; Spencer added, "Look, I'll help you get your map back, if you can help me get back my family's treasure. Deal?" He asked, extending his hand towards her.

Henriette looked at him and his hand, wondering if this was a right thing to do. Though, she could tell that Spencer was, indeed, telling the truth- being a thief give you that ability. She sighs as she shakes hands with him.

"Okay then, " Henriette then turns towards her ship, walking across the walkway. She tells her crew what was going on, and they agreed. Spencer then walks over towards Henriette's ship as well.

"But we don't know where to go, remember? How can we find Raptor?" Spencer asked.

Kenny then says, "I saw his ship in the far distance, heading that way, towards the mist over there!" He points towards a far away area, mist round it.

Spencer pulls out his spyglass so that he could see where Kenny was pointing to. Once he sees it, he gasped and puts the spyglass away.

"Oh no, not there!"

Henriette gives him a questionable look. "Why?"

"That where the deserted island is. The island that belongs to the woman that Raptor has mentioned...Diana Dreadful- Witch Doctor." He explained.

"So?" Asked Kenny.

"She's just as a monster as Raptor. Except for the fact that she's a VOODOO-WITCH! She'll have us killed by the minute we get there!" Spencer exclaimed.

Henriette looks over towards the far distance, then back at Spencer. If what he was saying was true, then she knew there was a reason for being extra caucus. She sighs as she turns back to Spencer.

"Alright, I believe you. But that's where Raptor was heading. We need to catch up with him, no matter what."

Spencer didn't like the idea of going up against a witch doctor, but knew that Henriette was right about it being the only way. He agrees, and walks across the walkway back to his ship, having his crew set sail for the misty waters. Henriette's crew takes back the walkway before setting sail as well. Both ships, side by side, heads towards the misty waters, where they'll have to face their next task.

A Voodoo Witch Doctor.

* * *

**Okay, here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**What will happen to them while going up against Diana? Well, stay tuned to find out! **

**Until next time, enjoy!**

**~Fanwriter9~**


End file.
